Family
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Will Schuester cares for a group of orphans, and helps them face wonders and woes as they realize what life's really about. They must pass through music competitions and a bunch of other obstacles including neighbor Sue Sylvester. But sometimes, no matter how heavy the consideration, you only discover that some things are for the best.
1. Life Hurts

"Hey, guys." Will smiled, passing the boys on his way to the table.

"Hi," Finn said, as Puck hid behind him, trying to hide the obvious guilt of a crime he'd commited.

"Good morning, Kurt." Hearing Will's voice startled the nine year old. But after remembering that Will was a safe person, he smiled.

"Hey Finn," Will glanced at him, "you still owe me the report on the Civil War."

"What?"

"Three paragraphs about the notes you took."

"Almost half way done with a-almost all of it, Dad." That was due already?

Will helped Artie downstairs to the kitchen and Terri had started up two large pan-fuls of hashbrowns on the stove when two girls came in.

"Hi, Mercedes." Artie then blushed, crossing his arms, "Hi, Tina."

The beautiful Asian gave him a warm smile, and joined Kurt and Mercedes, who were at the table.

Rachel dramatically padded into the kitchen while a few rolled their eyes.

After a feast of hashbrowns, pancakes, and sausage, the kids went to the study room for another day of homeschool.

Finn sat, bored, for the whole four hours of group discussions and Will's stories.

Who knew that being being in a foster home would include having to attend homeschool? Unlike regular school, it was impossible to do something and just get away with it without his parents knowing. It was a drag. He couldn't ditch because his foster parents, Will and Terri, would know. If he were using the bathroom or getting a drink, they would wait for him to be done before they started work. There was no way he could skip a few minutes of a lesson like the kids in public school. He couldn't skip assignments and "forget them at home" like the kids in public school. If you were sick, you laid down and just listened to the group discussion. Finn only liked it because you didn't have to get up in the morning and get dressed, run after the bus, then be late for class. Other than that he just plain hated it.

Will finished, "...the exponents. Any questions?"

Everything Will had said had been a blur to Puck, who'd been doodling pictures and occasionally throwing things when Will turned his back. But he didn't bother asking questions. He knew he'd fail somehow anyways. Why waste his breath?

"No questions? Okay, then. Good news: you have no assignment today!"

"Wait, you serious?" Puck blurted.

"It seems like a few of you are falling behind on your work, so I'm going to give you the rest of today to get caught up."

Everyone then left the study room to go enjoy the rest of the day.

Terri, lounging on the sofa, called Artie over.

"Yeah?" Artie rolled up.

"Go get Mama a soda, okay?"

He started for the fridge. He loved Terri. He had respect for her even when she showed her evil side. She had no right to scream and nag for no reason, but he never hated her for it.

"Thanks, honey," she sighed, taking the soda, quietly grunting to herself.

"Rough day of work?" Will asked.

"Yes," Terri replied. "Howard is so useless."

"Why'd you hire him, then?"

"I thought he'd be a good person to lay all the work on. But no, I end up doing all of the work."

"Oh."

"Damn, I can't fire him because no one will take his place."

"Four hours of work is pretty stressful for you, isn't it?"

"Doubt it's any easier than teaching a few hours of homeschool. And teaching homeschool isn't even a job."

"It's important, though."

"Well, you get to stay home. I have to drive clear across town to pick up Howard, drive all the way to Findlay to pick up ten pounds of invetory, and stop for gas just so I can go to work and do mine - and Howard's - job." Then she came home to Puck causing trouble, Kurt snitching on Puck for causing trouble, Finn sitting around lazily, Rachel belting out impressive, but obnoxious notes, Mike practicing his dance moves in the walkway, Artie needing to be carried upstairs, Tina trying to show off her improvement on getting rid of her damn stutter, and Mercedes asking her about her day.

Why didn't Will pitch in? She had to do everything herself, and that wasn't fair. It was his idea to take in a bunch of shitty and skimpy teenage orphans, not hers. So why was she the one to feed them, comfort them, watch over them? Last she knew, she was Will's wife, not his wife_ and _a mother. Even though she went to work for only twelve hours a week, it seemed like she never stopped working.

Puck raced into the living room. "Hey dude, you got a few bucks?"

"Why?" Will inquired, reaching for his wallet.

"You know Sue's daughter? I really like her and I'm taking her to Breadstix."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah. She's a babe."

Terri dropped in, "Let me guess. You want to drive my Porsche, don't you?"

"Chicks love studs who have cars." Puck raised his eyebrows in a sense that slightly turned Terri on.

"Okay. You can take the Porsche."

Puck took the keys and the money and went off.

"Have fun!" Will smirked. "Make sure you're back by ten. Don't get in trouble."

"Bye, Will. Bye, Terri." Puck wasn't ready to call them his parents yet. They were pretty kind people, but he couldn't trust them not to hurt him.

It was a hazy memory that he tried to keep hazy.

_Growing up, his mother had been addicted to weed and whiskey. Some nights, she drank herself to sleep, leaving little Puck alone. He struggled to wake her, and after many attempts, he would desperately try to make himself dinner. The next morning, he'd eat the crumbs of his burnt dinner and walk a mile to school, wearing the same clothes he'd worn yesterday, and possibly the day before. Then he would come home to his mother, who was screaming at him about making the mess on the floor, the bits of food on the stove, and leaving food out of the refrigerator, and mud tracks on the worn out vinyl. _

_Other nights, she grew tired of him and sent him to his father's to be abused and then neglected for the night. _

Now, at age fourteen, and ever since he was eight, he had been living with total strangers who gave him money, lent him cars, and fed him. Should he have been suspicious or grateful?

At least he finally had control of everything and everyone around him. It was his turn to be the bully.

"Outta my way!" He shoved Tina, who had been blocking the door.

"W-Whoa!" she stammered, surprised.

"What is up with him?" Mercedes said, putting her hands on her hips. "Someone should teach him some respect!"

"It's ridiculous."

"He's always up to something, whether it's just a simple push or it's robbing a bank. He thinks he can get away with anything he wants."

Tina nodded, crossing her arms, shivering. There had been a sudden draft, and it made her grow goosebumps.

"He should have parents to teach him what's right and what's not. His parents abused him since he was seven. Hey, at least they cared about him before then. But still, I don't think seven years was enough time to teach him."

"I guess." Tina struck a tear, and raced to her room before anyone could see her.

She closed her drapes and leaped face-first into the comfort and security of her queen-sized bed. The coziness couldn't even calm her down.

She would cry until the hurt went away. But the hurt would never go away. She would never stop crying. If tears weren't on her face, her heart would be screeching in pain.

Her mascara left a puddle of black on her arm, and snot clogged up the threads of her pillowcase. She murmured out between breaths, "Why? Why, Mommy? Why?"

_When twins Tina and Mike were eleven years old, their mother took them on a trip to America. _

_After a long flight, their mother abandoned them at an airport in Lima, Ohio. They were confused, scared, helpless, waiting for a guard to find them. _

Tina began to babble. It had been quite a while since the abandonment, but it felt like it was only an hour ago.

She was thirteen now. Even two years after the incident didn't help her feel any better at all.

Mike walked in and plopped on his bed, trying to hide his own tears. "Hey, Tina."

"G-g-g-g-go aw-way." Tina faked a stutter back at the orphanage because she was hurt and wanted other kids to think she was weird and leave her alone. After being put into the care of the Schuesters, she continued to stutter because it gave her attention. Attention she was deprived of after her mother left.

"It's me, Tina," Mike told her.

"Mike, are you still upset?"

"I'm not upset. I'm pissed."

Tina pulled herself to the foot of the bed and sat up.

"I've been pissed. Ever since I've learned that I was a mistake."

"We're Mom's biggest mistake ever."

"I can't believe Mom left us."

A voice came from the end of the hall. "I know how you feel. My mom left me too."

"Artie, your mom dying is different than her voluntarily giving you up." Tina welcomed him in, wiping her eyes.

"She committed suicide, leaving me alone."

"So she drove into the path of another driver. You don't know that she got into an accident on purpose."

"Two days later the cops found suicide notes in her dresser drawer." Artie gulped, trying to not cry. "She left me on purpose, just like your mom did."

_Artie lay, his head poking out the car's smashed window. He pulled glass from his hair, shuddering at the bleeding wounds and scarred skin on his body. The cuts and bruises barely bothered him after he got a glimpse of his mother through his shattered glasses. Her neck was sliced open, blood stains everywhere. She'd bled to death. _

_The scared eight year old cried as he swung the car door open. He had to get help - fast. He struggled to get out, but his legs wouldn't move. He was paralyzed. _

His eyes watered just thinking about he idea of his mother being suicidal.

_Officers and investigators went to the Abrams' abode to collect their belongings, and found suicide notes. _

Artie was so traumatized, he could barely remember the whole situation. He was glad he couldn't remember.

Six years after the accident, here he was, still crying. No one knew that a fourteen year old could be that damaged.

Inside the Christmas closet, Kurt could hear everything. But he didn't care to eavesdrop. All he cared about was being alone. He needed to cry in privacy. Crying was a temporary solution to his fears.

In the back of his mind, the memory was always there. The appointments with Miss Pillsbury never helped. He was able to vent, but all venting does is remind you of how terrible something is.

He bawled, trying to stay silent.

_In the past, Kurt was a brave young man. He could face anything or anyone with his chin held high. He was strong, until one day - something happened that changed it all. _

_Kurt was seven. The man broke into the house, gun in hand, and possibly other weapons in his pockets. Kurt and his parents tried to not panic, and that would only encourage the man to hurt them. Suddenly, the man aimed and shot at Kurt's mother, leaving her dead in minutes, her blood pouring onto the gray carpet. Kurt's father soon suffers a heart attack, of which he dies also. _

_The man threatens to shoot Kurt, who was begging to live. The man aimed and fired and Kurt quickly flew to the ground, the bullet flying out the window._

"Kurt?" he hears a voice. He doesn't respond. He was nine. He couldn't understand this situation no matter how hard he tried. He could barely even remember when it happened.

"I know you're in there."

"I am," Kurt gulped, biting his lip.

"Can I come in?"

Kurt takes a minute to answer. "I don't mind."

Mercedes slowly opened the door. The girl, a few years older than him, was his best friend and his dearest sister. She always knew when something was wrong with him. "Mind talking about it?"

Mercedes had been saved from a housefire. She was saved by a man, Will Schuester, who had noticed the eight year old in the mess of flames and tears, and grown the courage to go in when the firefighters were running late.

She thought it was terrible, until she learned Kurt's story. She was thankful that her parents hadn't died before her bare eyes, but also she felt so bad for the boy.

"Watching your parents die," Kurt said, "and then almost being murdered is a bad situation to be in. I don't want you to know the pain."

"Oh, well I don't think Rachel's having a good time either. You want to go check on her?"

"Sure."

Rachel was five years old, almost six, when her 'fathers' had been forced to give her up. Now, at age fourteen, she'd been obsessed about her real mother.

Mercedes mentioned, "For years, she's been trying to find who her mom is. Lately, she's been staying up pretty late on that computer."

"That's Rachel for you."

Back in Tina and Mike's bedroom, the three went around in a circle, sobbing about what hurts.

"It's hard not to cry," Artie sobbed. "I'm going to talk to Miss Pillsbury."

On his way to the counselling room, he passed Finn's bedroom, where Finn had been dealing with his own mother's suicide.

_Finn's mother struggled after Finn's father died. It was tremendously hard adapting to the tragedy. _

_She raised a five year year old boy alone. It was difficult, as Finn was at the age where he needed a father figure around. _

_She knew she needed to get help, but she was always afraid of facing her feelings. So she just lived until she couldn't go on. _

Finn couldn't get the memory out of his head. He was thirteen now, and he knew he had to approach this more maturely.

But every memory turned to another tear.

_He came home to find his mother dead. _

_He first thought his mother had been murdered, until he was ten, when he found out that she actually committed suicide. _

_That made his hurt even worse. _

Tears turned to shrills of anger and hurt.

_His words often replayed in his head. _

_"She isn't coming back, is she?" _


	2. Money, Money

_"I'd like to take in the orphans," Will looked the social worker in the eyes. _

_There was a group of orphans that had grown too old to be in the local orphanages. They would soon be kicked out with no education or experience. Will couldn't let those orphans be sent out into the real world just yet. _

_Mr. Figgins smirked as if Will was joking. _

_"I can make it right for these kids. They need a home. They have no family or friends. They feel invisible." _

_"5 bucks a month," Mr. Figgins added, "That's what we need to support each kid." _

_"And y-you expect me to pay it?" _

_"Well, I'm certainly not going to pay for it. It's going to be your responsibility, not the government's." _

_"What?" _

_"We're not talking about the younger orphans here, Will. The younger ones need to be cared for. When the older orphans become a popular adoption icon, you can have all the money you want. Until then, you pay 5 buck a month for each kid's support, and you got to use the beds and supplies we already have available." _

_Will nodded. _

_"But we need the extras for charity." _

Will always looked back at that moment, no matter where he was or what he was doing.

He was glad he was father to these kids. He knew he'd never regret sparing a ton of money because the kids were a great reward.

Their smiling faces brightened his day. Their laughter inspired him.

Though they all had bad backgrounds, he had made it okay in special ways he didn't even know.

One month Will was short of money and Figgins tried to shut him down.

_"But the kids just came by," Will argued. _

_"A ward in Indiana needs supplies. They're paying more support and taxes." _

_"I'll pay for the supplies. Just don't shut me down." _

_"What is it with you and these kids?!" Figgins made a deal. " Okay, I'll pay the support for each month, then every 28th of December you pay back all the money." _

_"Okay. I can do that." _

"Dad?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Can you repeat the question?"

Will's phone vibrated in his pocket before he read a text message. "I have to bring Terri her lunch early today. Class is cut short. Behave while I'm gone."

Puck handed Will the lunch bag and led him out quickly.

At Sheets-N-Things, Terri was showing Howard how to fold a sheet as Will walked in.

"Someone looks beautiful today."

"Hey there, handsome." Terri gave him a kiss.

"Roast beef and pumpernickel." Will gave her the lunch. "Your favorite."

"Oh, does it have mayo?" Terri sighed.

"Yeah."

"Will, if my diabetes comes back I can't get pregnant. What is wrong with you?"

"I just had to tell you that I'm going to have to start working night shifts, so you'll have to watch the kids at night. I have to pay 480 dollars a year, or more if any new kids come by."

"What?"

"I made a deal with Figgins to lessen the chances of losing these kids."

"Will, I'm on my feet 4 hours 3 times a week here. So I have to go home, watch the kids and cook dinner for only us?"

Howard interrupted. "This lady wants to return these sheets, but something tells me we got another bed-wetter." He showed the large yellow stain, cringing.

Terri snarled at Will, "Do you see what I have to deal with here?"

She walked off with Howard, grunting, "Hasn't she ever heard of a diaper?"

Back at the condominium, Will parked the car, trying to avoid hitting Kurt, Finn, Puck and a group of jocks from Ken's football team.

"Hey, guys."

Kurt gave Will the 'Im being tortured by bullies' eyes.

"Making some new friends, Kurt?"

"He sure is," was Puck's reply.

They watched Will go into the building.

Puck turned around. "It's hammer time!"

Kurt cried out as the jocks lifted him off the ground, "No, please, this is Marc Jacobs' new collection!"

"Wait," Finn demanded.

They set Kurt down long enough for him to remove the jacket.

"Okay."

They threw Kurt in the filthy dumpster.

Will dropped by Sue's place for a visit.

"Want a latte?" Sue offered.

"Hi. Sue and I were discussing next weeks game," Ken explained.

Ken Tanaka coached a football team, the Titans, at a local arts center. His pal Sue Sylvester created a cheerleading squad, the Cheerios, to lead his team to - never achieved - victory.

"Hi, Emma," Ken greeted the ginger woman at the door.

"Hey, Ken." Emma took a seat. "Will."

Emma Pillsbury worked as a guidance counselor for Will's orphans. There had been a spark between the two, but they ignored it due to Will's marriage with Terri.

The spark often made Ken pissed at Will, for he really loved Emma also.

But Ken tried to play it cool to seem innocent in Emma's eyes.

Emma asked, her hair bobbing as she tilted her head, "What's with all the lattes?"

"Well, I just felt so awful that social worker Figgins cut his budgets for older orphans to pay for the younger ones' comfort."

Some of Sue's cheerleader's were orphans, most of them being over 15 years old. But a few of the orphans were younger, 14 years or less.

"Yeah, I heard that you guys went 600 dollars over budget."

Sue had blackmailed Figgins, forcing him to hand her 100 dollar extra cash a month. The government discovered this issue withing 6 months, and charged Figgins for the damages.

On a good day, Sue suggested she'd pay half the bills with the cash prize she would win at the competition on Fox Sports Network.

"My performance didn't get on Fox Sports Net so I didn't get Figgins' cash."

"Since when are cheerleaders performers?"

Emma's resentment was delicious.

After a tiny conversation between the other three adults, Sue stood up. "Well, I have a phoner in a couple of minutes. It's an interview on the telephone with Major Media Outlet. Probably do it on my iPhone. Now get out of my apartment."

Will left Sue's and wandered down the hall to save Rachel from Jacob Ben Israel's damn custody. Who knows what he may have done to the innocent, scared girl.

"I'm home!" Will called, shutting the door.

Rachel scurried to her room.

Artie came to take Will's jacket and hand him a cold Brockman.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Dinner is almost ready."

Sometimes it seemed like Artie was the most mature when Will and Terri were away. He did more than he was expected of, and often got rewarded for it.

Later that night, Will went out to apply for a job. Being a school janitor wasn't really his first choice, but he would be getting money - and that was the main goal.

Just after a few months of working, he couldn't seem to make much of a salary.

"Did you hear that they hold talent shows at the local arts center?" came from Emma's mouth, "They give cash prizes to the best performers."


	3. It's a Start

Will raced into the family room.

"I got some news."

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"Okay, you know how I've been working as a night janitor at the high school? I haven't been making much money."

"Yeah, so...?" Puck gabbled.

"So, I was able to find a new way for us all to get money. Enough money to pay Figgins at the end of the year."

"Are we going to rob a bank?"

"Ah...no." Will shook his head, slightly disappointed in the boy. "At the local arts center, they hold talent shows and singing competitions. They give cash to the best performers."

"So you're practically using us for money?"

"No. I'm trying to provide you with a home."

Mercedes dropped in. "Who's our coach?"

Sue couldn't be the coach.

She often brought her Cheerios back home with her for meetings. Ask anyone - they'd tell you that she wasn't the kindest person.

Residents walked into McKinley Condimiums building to hear the torment.

_"Sloppy! You're sloppy babies. It's just disgraceful. And I want the agony out of your eyes! Un-hunh Lance, don't you start crying! You are a weakling, pal. How does it feel to be a weakling? That can't feel very good." _

Ken was too harsh.

He screamed too much, and he never understood the concept of 'bad day'.

He was a hypocrite. He pushed his kids to do their part, but then at games he sat back, eating, not even coaching.

"I am," Will announced.

A few giggled at the thought.

"Well, I'm not forcing anyone to do this. But whoever wants to can sign their name on the sheet, which will be hanging in the dining room."

* * *

For weeks, no one touched the sheet. It just hung there blank.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Hey, Quinn," Finn smiled.

"Hi."

"Oh, uh, come in."

The house was quiet. Terri and Kurt were upstairs, doing girl things. Mercedes and Tina were at a sleepover. Mike was at the dance academy, rehearsing for his recital. Artie was being yelled at by Rachel. Puck was wandering around town after curfew, and Will was searching for him.

"Boring day," Finn remarked.

"Yeah. My mom's been bothering me because I ate a pancake for breakfast."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I heard there was a hot tub out back of the building."


	4. Being Recognized

The next morning, Will awoke to the sound of his kids' excitement. He got dressed and hurried downstairs.

"Dad!" Rachel screamed, running into the house after a sleepover.

"Yeah?"

"On the way back here I went to the library and got some sheet music, and I want to run some songs by you that feature me heavily on lead vocal!"

"Thanks Rach, but I already got some picked out."

Rachel was so disappointed. There was a 50% chance she would not be the main star.

That hurt her because she wanted to be noticed for something great. Everyone disliked her.

Finn reached for Rachel's bag. "Let me help you with that."

Well, not _everyone_.

"Thanks, Finn."

Will met Artie, Tina and Mercedes by the sofa and walked into the kitchen with them. "Good morning, guys."

"Hey Dad," Mercedes chimed, "We're just learning some runs."

"Oh, yeah?"

Artie, Mercedes and Tina demonstrated the runs, and giggled as Will tried to demonstrate along.

"With the finger, eh?" Will blurted.

"Pretty fly for a white guy!"

"Homeschool starts in ten minutes."

"Okay."

"Oh, and don't be late for rehearsals today. We meet in the study room at 7:00."

"We'll be there."

"Alright."

Will looked around. No Puck or Kurt.

He went directly outside to check on them. Those guys really seemed to love being outside, and they must've created the dumpster as a hangout or something because they were always there in the morning.

Kids... Weird as weird can be.

"Good morning guys."

Puck greeted, with his arm wrapped around Kurt, "Buenos nachos, Will."

"Class starts in ten. Breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

Will looked at the jocks. "Let's go, Titans!"

Puck's eyes followed Will, who was walking back in.

"Wait!" Kurt yelled at the jocks.

They stopped.

"One day, you will all work for me."

They tossed him in the nasty dumpster for him to lay in the trash, 2% of it being his lunch and supper from the day before.

* * *

After class, Rachel began getting annoying phone calls from Jacob Ben Israel and soon decided it was enough.

On her way to Sue's apartment to scream at him, she eavesdropped in a conversation between Finn and Sue's daughter Quinn.

Finn chuckled, "You're making too big of deal out of this!"

"Okay, let's compromise," Quinn offered. "If you quit, I'll let you touch my breast."

"Under the shirt?"

"Over the bra."

Rachel flinched in disgust.

Finn bickered. "No, I can't. I like living with Will, and I want to perform for the money to stay with him. I'm really happy. I feel like I'm worth something."

"People think you're gay now, Finn. And you know what that makes me? Your big gay beard."

"Look, I got to go."

"Ever since people have found out you live with those skanky Schuesters and their gay nasty orphans, they think your gay. Also, singing is even more gay and out of line. And I can't have the reputation of dating a gay guy. You're a football player, and I'm your cheerleader girlfriend. You're _straight_, cheerleader girlfriend. And I want it to stay that way."

"Listen, I-"

"Just, find a new place to go or run away or something. Just do something to save our reputation before more people know."

"I got to go, okay? Just relax, it'll work out." Finn walked away, stressed out.

Rachel left into Sue's and came out to an angry Quinn.

Quinn startled Rachel. "Eavesdrop much?!"

Rachel turned around.

"Time for some girl talk, manhands. You can talk to him, you can live with him, but you will never have him."

"I understand why you'd be threatened. Finn and I have made a big connection, but I'm an honorable person. I don't need to steal your man. I have plenty of suitors of my own. Every day, our status is going up and yours is going down …. deal with it."

Quinn and other residents chortled and teased as Puck tossed a slushie in Rachel's face and ran off.

* * *

Rachel had talked to Miss Pillsbury, and decided to take her advice on finding similar interests as Finn's.

But what did Finn like, exactly? The two seemed to be totally different people.

She then remembered what Finn told Quinn earlier that day.

_"I like living with Will, and I want to perform for the money to stay with him." _

Bingo.

But her plans in advertising Will's "Glee club" and it's glory resulted in more scold than praise.

Sue reported this situation to Figgins and they called for a meeting with Will and his two kids.

Sue stared down at them with stern eyes. "Would you like to tell Mr. Figgins and Will what I caught you two doing?"

Will hoped that whatever they did wasn't too bad. He hated screaming at his kids or punishing them, so he usually let stuff slide without too much grief.

He wished that whatever they did was able to be dropped.

Finn murmured, "It sort of just happened."

"I don't mean to be rude," Rachel said calmly, "but I think she's overreacting."

"You watch your tone, young lady!" Sue shouted, trying to make an impression of how much of a mean kid Rachel was.

"Tell me what happened, Rachel," Will demanded.

Rachel explained how her and Finn created supportive posters and hung them around the local arts center.

Sue growled, "That copy machine is for Cheerios use only. Paid for by donations." She leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed. "I cannot begin to fathom the damage you would've done to the program had you'd broken it."

"Now hold on a second, Sue," Will shook his head.

"I resent being told to hold onto anything, William. I will not be treated like a second class citizen because of my gender."

**What?** Will mouthed to Figgins, confused.

"Clear bereaucracy when it comes to photocopies, and you seem to think that these procedures don't apply to your students. It is my strong recommendation that both these students be hobbled."

"How many copies did you guys make?" Will asked Finn.

"Seventeen," Sue replied.

"Okay! And how much does a photocopy cost?"

Figgins spoke, "Four-and-a-half cents."

"How about they just pay for the copies?" Will suggested.

"I like this compromise. Children, pay Ms. Sylvester, and we'll let you off with a warning."

Sue argued, "This isn't fair! These kids are performing for free money so they can pay you every year!"

"It doesn't matter if they work for the money or win it or whatever. As long as they pay me, no harm done."

During the ride back to McKinley Condominiums, Rachel and Finn picked a heavy discussion with Will about the sitution.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Finn sung.

Rachel said, "I'd like to get more posters up around the arts center before they close tomorrow."

"You know what guys?" Will feriously hissed. "I don't want to hear it."

He was mad, but he wasn't quite sure why. Stress, possibly?

The fact that maybe too much was happening in his life was already depressing. And having to deal with it all made him feel even worse.

Rachel continued, "People hate us, and Finn's getting a horrible reputation. If we don't do something to prove our glory, we're going to be killed."

"Sometimes, you don't get to do what you want to do. But instead, we're going to put on a show for everyone to see. And to avoid trouble, I suggest you stop putting up those posters. Everybody loves disco!"

At the apartment, Will got his kids, excluding Puck and Mike, grouped into the living room.

In the middle of a song, Mercedes interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa!" Mercedes shrieked. "Stop! Hell to the nah! First of all, Rachel, you try to bust my face again and I will cut you."

Will shook his head.

"Also, this song is terrible."

"No, no. It's not the song. You just need to get into it."

Kurt dropped in. "No, it's the song. It's really gay."

Artie subjected, "We need modern music, Dad."

"I'm sorry, guys But we're doing this song at the show this Friday."

"In f-front of everyone?" Tina panicked, raising her eyebrows.

"They're going to throw fruit at us," Kurt complained, "and I just had a facial!"

Will stated, "This show is important. We need to make an impression so we can get supporters." He thought about the situaton between Finn and Quinn, and how Finn was going to quit performing.

He then realized that others needed to think they were good so they could win at the singing competitions, also.

He grunted, "We need to keep people interested, or else you guys might leave. I know you guys might not like the song, but it's a crowd-pleaser. Trust me."

Everyone hated the song. It was not a compromise, it was just Will's idea and his idea only.

This song was only going to give people another reason to make fun of them.

Kurt ranted to Mercedes. "You need to see me before you dress yourself. You look like a Technicolor zebra."

"You're a hater. And I look like I'm a partier. That's what you are, a hater. You're trying to copy me, it looks like."

"I planned it." Kurt slid his hand down his stylish shirt.

"If you're hair was longer," Mercedes said to Kurt, waving her finger, "you'd have curls."


	5. Life Can Be a Game

Will drove Terri to deliver stock for Sheets-N-Things, since her car broke down.

"Party time!" Puck screamed, "Yeah!"

Music blared, teenagers screamed.

Everyone was having so much fun.

The noise could be heard all the way down the hall. It was loud enough for the residents of other apartments to hear.

Another one of Schuester's parties.

Sue, who'd lived across the hall, was awakened from her nap. She was pissed.

After two minutes of knocking on Will's door, she was finally noticed.

Mike opened the door. "Oh, hi."

"Go get Will."

"Oh, he's not home right now."

"What about his wife?"

"They both left to do something for work."

"So you decided to throw a party?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Sue stepped into their place. "Where are my girls?"

"I don't know. They're around here somewhere."

"Tell them they need to come home right now." Sue hissed on the way back home. "And shut up before I call the cops!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Will dropped Terri off at Kohl's, and called Finn's phone.

"Be quiet, turn the music off," Puck warned, waving his arm for attention.

"Yeah, Dad?" Finn answered.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Will wondered.

Finn remembered that Will wanted everyone to get good rest before performing at the show, which would be at ten the next morning. The boy tried to sound drowsy. "Oh, everyone's sleeping."

"Did I wake you up? Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Well, I'm on my way home. Make sure Puckerman doesn't sneak out."

"Okay Dad. Bye."

"Everyone, quick! Go to bed!" Mike instructed, dashing for the stairs.

Will returned to McKinley Condominiums to hear Sue's ranting and then clean up his kids' mess.

"Kids... At least they had fun."

Emma stopped by. "Will?"

"Emma? What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm here to talk to Artie. It's ten, isn't it? Uh, is my clock wrong? Am I late?"

"He's asleep."

Emma glimpsed at the mess. "Need some help?"

After cleaning 3/4 of the house, Emma remarked, "I really admire you working so hard to take care of these kids."

"Let's make a deal. You're helping me clean the house, so how about I help you with one of your problems?"

"Oh, no. I don't-Um, I don't have a problem."

"You've been scrubbing that shelf for thirty minutes."

Emma stopped to catch her breath, embarrassed. "Uh, I mean I have-I have a little trouble with messes b-but it's not a...problem."

Will raised his eyebrow, coaxing her to admit it.

"Okay. When I was a little girl, it was my dream to work on a dairy farm. Um, when I was eight, we finally visited one. And after the tour and the yogurt tasting, m-my brother pushed me into the runoff lagoon."

"What?!"

"And, um, ever since then I've just... I've had a little trouble forgetting the, uh, smell."

"Have you thought about, I don't know, maybe seeing someone about that?"

"Oh, no, it's completely manageable. You know, I just take lots of showers and I, um, you know, I don't eat dairy."

"I want to try a little experiment..." Will scooped some chalk powder onto his finger.

"Oh, no. No, I-I'm not really comfortable..."

He rubbed the power on the tip of her nose.

"...with that. Oh."

She stared at the powder as he brushed it off her nose. "Ten seconds," he whispered.

"New record." Emma wasn't hesitant to leave. "It's late, um, I should be leaving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_I got chills, _

_they're multiplying. _

_And I'm losing control, _

_'cause the power _

_you're supplying; _

_it's electrifying! _

_You better shape up _

_'cause I need a man, _

_and my heart is set on you! _

_You better shape up. _

_You better understand, _

_to my heart I must be true. _

_Nothing left, _

_nothing left _

_for me to do! _

_You're the one that I want! _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey! _

_The one that I want! _

Mercedes belted out, "Oh, hell to the nah! Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonesense! I'm Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

Will responded, "Look, Mercedes it's only one song."

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good," Kurt commented.

Mercedes turned to Fnn, "You're good white boy, I'll give you that. But you better bring it. Let's run it again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

That Sunday, Terri's sister, Kendra, brought her kids, Kyle, Max and Josh, over for brunch.

The three triplets played around in the family room, chasing each other with Nerf guns as the adults and teenagers tried to enjoy their meal.

Terri smiled, "We're thinking of having a child."

"You already need a room for yourselves and two rooms for the kids," Kendra stated to Terri, "I just don't understand where you're putting the nursery."

"I know," Terri said.

Will announced, "We have a fourth bedroom."

Kendra hissed, "You are not giving up your craft room, Terri. A mother needs her respite. That craft room is the only thing that's going to keep you from going all Susan Smith on that little angel. Postpartum runs in our family."

Josh shot a styrofoam darts at Mercedes' ear before she scared him with her fist.

Kendra's husband Phil stood from the table.

"Where you going?" Kendra demanded.

"Bathroom; all that bran."

"No, you can't. Kyle needs his inhaler."

After some smalltalk, everyone cleaned their plates.

Phil held up a bite of food. "Can I eat this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"I officially call this meeting in session," Rachel said.

Artie argued, "But Dad isn't here."

"He's not going to attend. I paid Noah to trash Sue's place, so Dad is there to find a solution to the issue."

Mercedes growled, "I'm so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Peron."

"Let her talk," Finn replied.

"I have an idea for the performance tomorrow," Rachel told them all.

"Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?" Artie said, "They're not going to kill us."

"Because we're going to give them what they want."

"Blood?" Kurt spat.

"Better. Sex."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The arts center's auditorium was packed with people, most being jocks and Cheerios that Will paid to come.

"Hello," the manager announced, "We have a special treat for you guys today. I would like to welcome Will Schuester and his children."

Will came up to the stage. "Hi. I'm Will Schuester. In the past, I have taken in many great orphans. I can tell you about how great many of them are, but, uh, I think I'm gonna let them show you..." He walked into the audience as the curtain opened.

_Get up on this! _

_Ah, push it! _

_Get up on this! _

_Ah, push it! _

Will was surprised.

_S-S-S-S-Salt and Pepa's here! _

_Now, wait a minute y'all. _

_Oh, this dance ain't for everybody, _

_only the sexy people. _

_Now all you fly mothers, _

_get on out there and dance. _

_Dance, I said! Holla! _

_S-S-S-Salt and Pepa's here, _

_and we're in effect. _

_Want you to push it, babe. _

_Coolin' by day, then at night _

_working up a sweat. _

_Come on girls, _

_let's show the guys _

_that we know how to become _

_number one in a hot body show. _

_Now push it. _

Will wasn't only shocked, he was furious. He was disappointed in his kids.

_Ah, push it! _

_Push it good! _

_Ah, push it! _

_Push it real good! _

Sue was pissed at sight of her Cheerios and her son Jacob enjoying the show. Her three daughters, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, didn't know how to respond.

Emma knew how inappropriate this was, but she couldn't help but dance in her seat.

_Ah, push it! _

Quinn was hurt when she caught a glimpse of Finn and Rachel sexually dancing. She didn't really mind it when the two danced together, but the sexual stuff was past the boundaries.

_P-Push it good! _

_Ah, push it! _

_P-Push it real good! _

_Get up on this! Hey! _

_Get up on this! _

_Yo, babypop! Yeah, you. _

_Come here, gimme a kiss! _

_Better make it fast, or else I'm gonna get pissed! _

_Can you hear the music's pumpin' hard, _

_like I wish you would?! _

_Now push it! _

_Ah, push it! _

_Push it good! _

_Ah, push it! _

_Push it real good! _

_Ah, push it! _

_Push it good! _

_Ah, push it! _

_P-Push it real good! _

_Get up on this! _

_Push it! _

_Push it good! _

_Ah, push it! _

_Get up on this! Ah! _

_Holla! _

_Get up on this! _

_Hey! Ah... _

_Push it! _

Finn, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Rachel were then to strike a pose.

Jacob popped up from his seat and, to Will and Sue's dismay, screamed, "Yes!"

Everyone in the room, excluding Will and Sue, stood and applauded the performance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Will sat with Sue and social worker Figgins.

Sue spoke, "Let me be the one to break the silence. That was the most offensive thing I've ever seen. And that includes an elementary school's production of hair."

Figgins stated, "I've received 20 angry e-mails from concerned parents, and the fostering program suspended me from work for a week as a punishment for exposing orphans to this kind of material."

"I-" Will gasped, "I don't know what to say."

"Well, let me help you out, then," Sue offered, "My first thought was that your kids should be sent away to orphanage care."

"Hum..."

"But you're the one who should be punished. I demand-"

"Now, hold on, Sue. This issue is content. These kids are having fun. I haven't seen this much excitement since Tiffany performed at the North Hills Mall."

Figgins handed Will a sheet. "The manager of the arts center took the liberty of providing a list of family-friendly songs that reflect our community's values. Your kids can only perform those preapproved songs in open shows like this."

Will quietly stormed out.

His kids were so unreliable, somebody had to give them a list on what they were allowed to sing at open shows. Luckily, the competitions weren't open shows so there was still some freedom.

But their reputation would still be ruined.

Will expected more from his kids.

"Dad," Rachel sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you understand what you did today? You lied to me. And you ruined our chances. What person in the right mind is going to want to watch kids who've performed about sex? Oh, and here's the list of the songs we're allowed to sing at open shows."

"W-What's a 'luftballoon'?" she stammered.

"Look, I know how much you care about getting people's attention. And I understand why you did what you did. But I don't like the way you did it." Will walked away, leaving her to think about the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Sue crossed her arms. "Let me get this straight. You're leaving?"

Quinn burst out, her face flushed, "Sorry, Ma, but something is gong on between Finn and that thing! You see-"

"It wasn't until this very moment, I saw how alike we really are. You three are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this family down from within."

"I'm gong to get my boyfriend back!"

Jacob raced over. "And I'm getting Rachel!"

Sue sneered, " No way Jacob, you're staying here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_Oh, _

_how about a round of applause? _

_Hey, _

_standing ovation? _

_Oh, Yeah_

_You look so dumb right now, _

_standing outside my house _

_trying to apologize. _

_You're so ugly when you cry. _

_Please, just cut it out. _

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not. _

_Baby,when I know you're only sorry you got caught. _

_But you put on quite a show, _

_really had me going. _

_But now it's time to go, _

_curtain's finally closing. _

_That was quite a show, _

_very entertaining, _

_but it's over now. _

_Go on and take a bow. _

_Grab your clothes and get gone. _

_You better hurry up, _

_before the sprinklers come on. _

_Talking 'bout, _

_girl, I love you, you're the one _

_this just looks like a re-run. _

_Please, what else is on? _

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not. _

_Baby,when I know you're only sorry you got caught. _

_But you put on quite a show, _

_really had me going. _

_But now it's time to go, _

_curtain's finally closing. _

_That was quite a show, _

_very entertaining, _

_but it's over now. _

_Go on and take a bow. _

_Oh, and the award for _

_the best liar goes to you _

_for making me believe _

_that you could be faithful to me. _

_Let's hear your speech, oh... _

_Oh, you put on quite a show, _

_really had me going. _

_But now it's time to go, _

_curtain's finally closing. _

_And that was quite a show! _

_Very entertaining! _

_but it's over now, _

_so go on and take a bow. _

Rachel shed a tear as Quinn and Finn shared a kiss.

Will and her other siblings rehearsed in the den.

_But it's over now. _


	6. Brother and Father

Mrs. Schuester took another bit of food before saying, "When'd you start cooking, Terri?"

"Oh," Terri smiled, blushing, "it's just hamburger casserole. Look out for bones."

Mrs. Schuester winced at the clump on her plate. Mercedes and Tina grimaced at one another.

Finn stabbed at his potatoes with a fork, sighing. He wasn't hungry, but he wasn't full either.

He was nervous. He had been the first kid to join the family, and do everyone sort of looked up to him. Often, he heard Will boasting on the phone about how great of a son Finn is, and how much of an "older brother" he is to everyone. Will's parents probably expected him to be mature.

Finn was embarrassing himself every second, picking at is food and shifting spot in his chair like an ansty six year old. It was difficult being who you were said to be when you really weren't.

Mr. Schuester began a discussion, "So, Finn... How do you like being the oldest?"

Finn shrugged. "Not the best," he chuckled, "but you always come first, and I kind of like that."

No. He actually didn't like that. It vexed him. When you come first, when you're the big deal, when you're Mr. Oh-He's-The-Best, everyone is always going to be bugging you. Everyone always wants something from you, and then they get mad when you can't give them what they want.

Will pointed at Sue's former daughters. "Early this morning, we welcomed our newest girls: Brittany, Lucy, and Santana."

"Quinn," Lucy spoke, "Call me Quinn, please."

"So, Brittany, _Quinn_, and Santana are from right next door. They..."

Finn blanked out, mixing all of his food into one glob. Before he knew it, everyone was almost finished eating. He looked over and saw that Will was now standing with his glass in the air, ready to make an announcement. Oh, holy crap. What was going on this time?!

"Mom, Dad..." Will gulped. "Terri's pregnant. It's a boy."

Mr. and Mrs. Schuester were more proud than they'd ever been.

"A grandbaby!" Mrs. Schuester shrieked, with pure joy.

"Wait, what?" Finn was wide-eyed.

Terri interrupted the excitement and joy. "H-Honey, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone yet."

Mr. Schuester put his hand on her baby bump. "Your secret's safe with with me. I spent six months in Hanoi Hilton - never said a word! Am I right, Doodle?"

Mrs. Schester answered, grinning wide, embracing Will closer, "That's right, honey!"

Everyone rushed to see the nursery, excluding Finn and Mr. Schuester, who met in the family room.

Finn put his hands in his pockets. "To tell you the truth, I'm terrified. Being the "oldest" is hard as it is. Everyone always depends on me for everything. I mean, I'm not so sure I can have a little brother look up to me. I don't know how to do this."

"No one does," his grandfather replied. "Look at me, when I was your age, I was a mess. I had four siblings who looked up to me for everything. I was too sensitive."

"Okay, you're not really making me any less scared, uh... Granddad. I mean, I'm going to be up all night thinking about this."

"Don't let it hold you back, though. I started at Zuckerman & Zuckerman in college, I needed some extra cash. I was saving up for law school. But I never went. I never even applied. Didn't have the balls. So, I settled for insurance. I mean, who was I to become a lawyer?"

"You would've been a great one! You're the smartest guy I know!"

"It's not about brains, son. It's all about one thing: guts."

* * *

Will was playing the guitar as he guided his sons through dance steps.

"Come on!" Puck yells, almost stumbling over Finn's toes.

"God!" Finn murmures when Puck shoves his into the table.

The two boys are trying to avoid a big fight, as their arguing is frustrating Will.

Puck spat, "Dude, my bowels have better moves than you!"

Will set the guitar down. "Guys, stop."

They both put their hands on their hips, taking deep breaths.

"You got the steps down. You just need to relax, okay? You know you guys play baseball, right? What does your coach tell you about hitting?"

"Hitting Finn or the ball?" Puck grumbled.

Will raised his eyebrow, waiting for an accurate answer.

"He says, 'If you charge the pitcher, bring the bat'."

A little better than before, but not quite what Will wanted to hear. Will corrected, "I'm sure he also tells to relax. 'Cause hitting's all about the hips, right?" He imitates the act of swing a bat, demonstrating the hip movements. "Got to loosen them up. Just swing that bat."

Finn and Puck soon copy him.

"Alright, pretend. Here we are. All those beautiful ladies out there. You swing that big ol' bat. Bam! Hit some homeruns, alright guys?"

"Yeah."

"Alright!"

Will returns to the guitar. "Let's try it from the top, okay? Here we go!"

The two get into position.

"Five, six, seven, eight..."

Finn and Puck run over the steps once again, this time much smoother and not as aggressive.

Will cheers on, "Get those hips into it. Yeah, that's it, that's it! Alright!"

* * *

Kendra had come over that night to help Terri and Will learn breathing exercises as Artie attempts to fix the toilet.

Will smiled at his wife, "You're doing great, baby. Just keep breathing."

"No, no, no!" Kendra stopped them. "Uh, God... Giving birth is not like how it is in the movies. It is bloody and bestial, and you get poop all over your cowboy boots."

"well, I'm just strying to be supportive."

Kendra mutters to herself before yelling, "Your wife is going to be pushing a watermelon out of her boy-howdy - in six months. She doesn't need nice, she needs Dolomite."

"I can be tough."

**Finn and Puck are in a heated arguement once again. **

**Puck screams, "Will is not your dad, so stop saying how great of a dad he is or how much you love him. Just shut the hell up already." **

"Of course you can, sweetie. Okay, why don't you come down here? I'm going to teach you how to rub the gas bubbles out of your wife's stomach."

**"You need to shut up!" Finn bickers back, throwing a plate at the wall behind Puck. "At least I respect him!" **

"No! No! Wait," Terri gasped, rising from the floor.

"No, you'll like it. Phil still does it to me. It feels great."

**"Yeah, whatever!" Puck aims a spatula at Finn's groin. **

"No, no. I don't want him touching my stomach. He..." she thought up an excuse, and blurted, "m-maybe he'd bruise the baby."

Will looked at her, concerned.

**"Don't you dare throw that at me or I will-" **

**"You'll what...?" **

**Finn goes after him. **

"Terri looks at Will. "Honey, can you make me a BLT?"

"Sure, uh, um, it's going to take a few minutes though." Or, however long it would take to get Finn and Puck to stop their battle. He kissed her and stood as she said, "Okay."

**"I'm going to kill you!" **

"Make me one, too," Kendra yelled. "Just hold the lettuce. And the tomato. Oh, and hold the mayo, and the bread too. And make sure it's on a plate with a fork."

**"I'm going to kill you first!" **

**Will goes into the kitchen to see the fight that he has been hearing for the past five minutes. "Come on! Break it up, you two!" **

**The two are aggressive, pounding at each other furiously. **

Terri sobbed, "I can't do this!"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kendra said. "You're going to have an epidural. I'm just making it sound worse than it is to make him feel guilty. Then you'll have him by the balls for the rest of your life."

"Kendra, if I told you something, would you promise not to tell anyone, even Phil?"

**Will grabs onto both of the boys' shoulders and tears them away from one another as they try to throw punches. **

"Oh my God... Is the baby black?!"

"No." Terri pulled up her shirt to show a pregnancy pad.

Kendra stared, shocked, with her jaw dropped.

"I can't tell Will! He already has one foot out the door, and he's probably taking all of those orphans with him! The baby's the only reason he and those kids are still here!"

"What do you think he's gonna do when he finds out you lied?"

**Will holds Puck back as he's about to swing a frying pan at Finn's head. **

"Oh, God, I don't know. I got to tell him the truth! I've got to tell him, and I've got to deal with the consequences." Terri jolted up when Kendra pulled her back to the floor.

"Are you insane?! Dishonesty is the food to a marriage. It will die without it. The solution is clear: We're going to get you a baby!"

**The boys had mostly calmed down. Will watches Finn storm out of the kitchen. **

Terri was stunned from her sister's idea. It was brilliant, though a challenge.

**Finn looks back and says, "Will might not be my father, but he's the closest I have to one." **

* * *

Terri walks into McKinley Condominiums after a day of hard work.

"Quinn!" she hears Finn call. "Quinn!"

She sees the girl dart away, then stop.

Finn catches up to her and asks, "What's up with the silent treatment? Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Terri was curious now. She would stalk their conversation.

Quinn shead a tear. "I'm pregnant."

"Mine?"

"Whose else would it be?"

"We...never..."

"Remember last month? The hot tub...?"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." Finn then rushed home.

Will was helping Tina with her speech when Finn burst through the door, about to cry.

Tina leaves the room as Finn begins to bawl his eyes out.

Will pulls the boy into his arms, comforting him. "It's okay, it's okay."

* * *

"I've been having a bunch of problems lately, and I can't talk to my parents, well... you know why," Finn said, as he and Will grabbed their food.

"Well, you know I'm here for you," Will assured.

The two sat at a table near the back.

"Hey, Dad. After talking to Granddad, I thought for a while. And I went and found this at the library." Finn pulled a book from his bag.

Will took it and flipped through it.

"Did you know that you can just borrow books from there?!"

He looked at the shocked, impressed boy with a smirk, holding back the biggest laugh ever.

"I'm one of the best players on our football team, so I think with some practice I could actually go somewhere. Even though there might be difficult times ahead, I'm not going to let it hold me back."

"I'm proud of you, buddy."

Finn retrieved the book. He went to grab the man's hand. He squeezed, and smiled when Will squeezed back. Finn was probably blushing, but he didn't give a damn. "You know, you might not be my father, but you're the closest I have to one."

"I know, Finn. I know..."


	7. Problems

**Here's what happened last week: **

**Sue's three daughters are now living with the Schuesters. **

_**"We welcomed our newest girls: Brittany, Lucy, and Santana." **_

_**"Call me Quinn, please." **_

**Terri says she's pregnant but she's really faking it, and Will doesn't know. **

**That's not the only baby drama. **

**Quinn told Finn, **

_**"I'm pregnant." **_

**Can you believe that? **

**Finn is having a rough time, and it seems like no one can help. **

_**"Will might not be my father, but he's the closest I have to one." **_

**And that's what you missed from the **

**Family****. **

"Dad," Finn whispered, "I was in Puck's room looking for my jersey, and..."

"And what?"

"I kind of found something..." Finn handed Will a tiny packet that was labeled _Cronic Lady_.

Will didn't know how to repond to this. "Uh... I'll talk to him."

"I heard my name," Puck appeared, shoving his thumbs into his pockets.

"I need to have a word with you in the dining room."

* * *

Will flicked the packet over to Puck's side of the table.

Puck knew that Will probably wanted an explanation. He knew that Will would sit there all day if he had to.

The teen sighed, leaning back.

"Want to talk about this?" Will began.

Puck jolted forward with his arms out in front of him, and defended himself with, "I don't even know what Chronic Lady is!"

Will crossed his arms against his chest. He needed covincing.

"I've never seen that before, I swear! It's not mine! I'll piss in a cup."

"Look, just calm down."

"I'll piss..."

"It wouldn't make any difference. Possession is eight-tenths of the law. I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony... Yeah."

"Uh... It is not mine!"

Will wanted to be sorry, but there was a side of him that needed proof that Puck wasn't bluffing.

"It's Kurt's. He's been really depressed lately. Me and those jocks have been bullying him ever since he's came here. I saw him with it, and I yelled at him. I told him that it will only make his life even more fucked up than it already is. I stole it from him and I hid it under a clump of my clothes so he wouldn't get in trouble."

"Oh..."

* * *

Quinn needed a way to get Rachel out of the picture. After she got Finn, she would be able to go back home and return to her life.

"Hey, Will?" Quinn approached him, with her two sisters by her side.

"Yes, girls?"

"We heard about a 'Glee club' and we decided we would give it a try," Santana said, glancing at Quinn every five seconds.

Will took a seat. "I have to say, I'm a little surprised you guys are trying in on it."

The three all nodded and smiled. Brittany tilted her head at Santana and asked, "Wait, why are we nodding?"

"Just... Whatever, I'll explain later."

Will took a CD from Quinn and said, "Well, let's see what you got."

_The moment I wake up, _

_before I put on my make-up, _

_I say a little prayer for you. _

_While combing my hair now, _

_and wonderin' what dress to wear now, _

_I say a little prayer for you! _

_I run for the bus, dear, _

_while riding I think of us, dear. _

_I say a little prayer for you. _

_At work I just take time, _

_and go through my coffee break time. _

_I say a little prayer for you! _

_Forever, and ever, _

_you'll stay in my heart. _

_And I will love you. _

_Together, together, _

_that's how it must be. _

_To live without you, _

_it would only mean heartbreak for me! _

* * *

"You're giving Quinn the solo? That's my solo!" Rachel cried.

"Sorry, but you made this happen, Rachel," Will stated, "You were the one who wanted to sell sex at the assembly. Quinn's audition song was on the approved-song list, and frankly, she did a heck of a job singing it."

"A-Are you punishing me?"

"Contrary to your beliefs, it's not all about you. Or, I've realized, about me. Look, I screwed up, too. I'm as responsible for what you did at that assembly as you are. I should never have pushed disco so hard. I thought we'd have fun. And that... that is what Glee is supposed to be about. If we're going to succeed, we both need to change our mindsets. You're not always going to be the star. But I promise to do my best to make sure you're always having fun. This is a good thing, Rachel. We're on our way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Every Wednesday, we're going to have puzzle night," Terri smiled to her husband, fitting another piece into the jigsaw puzzle before her.

"You know," Will looked up, "I was thinking of taking the kids on a field trip tomorrow night. Carmel Productions sponsors a teenage choir group called Vocal Adrenaline, and-"

"I've heard of them."

"...and Vocal Adrenaline is auditioning for the choir competition. I would like for the kids to see an example of a great performance. I was wondering if you might want to come chaperone."

"Tomorrow night? Will, I can't. I had to pick up an extra shift at work. We're living paycheck by paycheck."

"And, how much of that paycheck goes to your Pottery Barn credit card?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

Will stood from the table, reaching for the closet door. "That reminds me,"

"Don't go in the Christmas closet!"

"I was looking for my jacket the other day, and I found this." He showed her a pile of shopping bags, waving his arms out in front of him. "We cannot afford this stuff, Terri!"

"Yes, we could, Will. I-"

"I have a good life. I want to keep a happy life. I don't want to send those kids back to damn orphanages. I don't want to be an accountant!"

"Dr. Phill said that people could change. You know it's not a bad thing to want a normal life, Will, and to have a gluegun that works! It's really hard for me to not have the things I need."

"Oh! I see..." Will pulled an item from the closet. "And you need _three_ mahogany toilet brush holders?!"

"They're Balinese!"

"Oh, and so is that orphan I wanted to bring home two months ago."

Terri swiped the toilet brush holder from him. "It is not a bad thing to want things, Will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Thanks, Miss Pillsbury!" Mercedes called out.

"Your welcome," Emma replied, "Anytime!"

Will stopped Emma on her way out the door. "You got a minute?"

"Um, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

The arts center was empty. The basketball and soccer players had just finished their last game of the season while the football players and cheerleaders, excluding Finn, Puck, and the Sylvester girls, were out practicing on the field. The orchestra and group choir were on their way to a concert in Indiana. The art students were on vacation.

But for some reason, there was always a line by the concession stand.

Finn couldn't wait to get lunch. He was starving. He tapped Tina, who was in front of him, reminding her to hurry up.

"You're very talented," he heard behind him.

"Really? Thanks, Rach."

She came up beside the boy to wait with him. "Yeah. I would know. I'm very talented, too."

Finn nodded.

"You know, I think everyone expects us to become an item. You: the hot male lead, and me: the stunning, young ingenue everybody roots for."

"Well, I, uh, have a girlfriend. Quinn. For almost four months now. She's cool."

The two walked up to the counter.

Finn murmured, "I wonder if they have Sour Patch Kids."

As the kids all chowed down, Will shared a moment with Emma out near the back of the lobby.

Will sighed. "I haven't had a PB & J sandwich in a long time. My wife's allergic to nuts."

"Well, that's really sweet," she cooed, "not eating something that she can't. That's very nice." Emma unwrapped the sandwich, the foil crinkling. "Oh, noisy. But it's clean!" she handed him his share.

"Thanks."

"How, um-How long have you been married?"

"Um," he swallowed his bite, "five years last March. But we've been together since high school. She was my first girlfriend, actually."

"Was it love at first sight?" She made a reference to her feelings for Will.

"For me it was. I don't know. She used to be filled with so much joy..."

"And now?"

"Difficult to explain."

* * *

Will handed the guard a signed pass, then he instructed the kids to take seats in the audience quietly.

The manger would watched Vocal Adrenaline's performance from the center of the audience, and woulde decide if he would represent them in his competition.

"Now, Will said to the kids, "this group may be our 'competition'. But I don't think they've got the talent we've got. Now let's be a good audience, use the ol' 'Schuester Respect', okay?"

"Arf, arf, arf!" Finn began applauding with his siblings.

The curtain flew open as music began.

_Ohio, _

_Ohio, _

_Ohio... _

_They tried to make me go to rehab but I said, _

_'no, no, no'. _

_Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll _

_know, know, know _

_I ain't got the time, _

_and if my daddy thinks I'm fine. _

_He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't _

_go, go, go. _

_I'd rather be at home with Ray. _

_I ain't got seventy days. _

_'Cuz there's nothing, _

_there's nothing you can teach me, _

_that I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway. _

_I didn't get a lot in class, _

_but I know it don't come in a shot glass. _

_They tried to make me go to rehab but I said, _

_'no, no, no'. _

_Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll _

_know, know, know _

_I ain't got the time, _

_and if my daddy thinks I'm fine. _

_He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't _

_go, go, go. _

_I won't go, go, go! _

Puck's jaw fell. "Holy-"

Will put his finger up. "Don't say it."

"Shit."

"Or ignore me and say it anyway."

The manager screamed, "Perfection! No doubt about it; you're performing!"

Tina sobbed, "We're doomed."

* * *

"What? Will said.

Rachel repeated firmly, "I am not performing in the competition. I am going to be spending my time preparing for my star appearance in a production of Funny Girl at the arts center. And don't try to hold me back."

Director Sandy Ryerson had already assigned her a role. He made sure that she would be the main star of the show.

With Mr. Ryerson, she would be treated with respect. She would definitely be recognized for her talent.

Will was holding her back, and it was unacceptable.

"Well," he said, "I am your guardian, but I guess I can't stop you from making your own desicions because you are growing up. So all I can really say is... Good luck. Hope you have fun."

"So, you're just going to let me go?"

"As long as you think you're ready. Just... Come home often, and check in with me if you get a chance."


	8. Learning

**Here's what happened last time: **

**Brittany, Quinn and Santana become a part of Will's club. **

**Will takes the kids to watch a group called Vocal Adrenaline perform, but it probably wasn't a good idea. **

_**"We're doomed." **_

**Rachel decides she wants to leave home and perform in a local musical. **

**And Will gives her persmission to go. **

**And that's what you missed from the **

**Family****. **

"Let''s start that part over just one more time," Will said to Quinn and Finn. "Quinn, a little louder, okay?"

_I spent all my years, _

_believing you, _

_but I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_Somebody, oh somebody, _

_can anybody find me _

_some-? _

"Quinn, you okay?" Will asked as the girl raced to the bathroom.

"I think she just had a bad breakfast burrito," Finn covered up, shrugging.

Kurt plopped down on the sofa. "Can we please talk about the giant elephant in the room? Rachel. We can't do it without her!"

"That's not true," Will said.

"Maybe for the audition," Artie debated, "but not for Sectionals. And certainly not Regionals."

"The wheelchair kid's right," Puck admitted, "that Rachel chick makes me want to light myself on fire but she can sing."

"Rachel left, guys. She's gone," Will said. He knew Rachel wouldn't be back. After Funny Girl, there would be another show she'd perform in. Then another, and another. She'd adjust to the star life, and would never want to be a Schuester again. "We can't look back."

A few shook their heads in disbelief, and others crossed their arms with disappointment.

"Alright, take five."

* * *

Kurt guessed, "Maybe Quinn is lactose intolerant."

"That doesn't explain all the crying," Artie said.

Puck gave Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina a rude look. "Are you all _that_ stupid? Seriously, we all thought Bert and Ernie were just roomates."

"What?" Mercedes looked at Tina, curious.

"Maybe Quinn's got one in the oven."

"So, who's the baby's daddy?"

"Who d'you think?" He answered for them, "Finn."

Rachel burst through the door, grinning like she had won the lottery. "Guess who's home after all this time!"

"It's only been nine hours..."

"Um, sorry, but I thought I'd be welcomed back with a little more enthusiasm."

Kurt apologized.

Mercedes announced, "Quinn's knocked up."

"And the baby daddy is... Finn."

Rachel was pissed.

How could this happen?!

She found him in the kitchen. "Finn!"

"Oh, hi Rachel."

She slapped him, leaving an apple-red blush on his cheek. "You're a liar! You didn't tell me Quinn was pregnant."

Whoa!" Puck screamed, after spotting the drama. "Don't slap Finn! I'm the only one that is allowed to hit Finn! You know that..."

* * *

_Tonight, _

_tonight. _

_It all began _

_tonight. _

_I saw you _

_and the world _

_went away! _

_Tonight, _

_tonight. _

_There's only you, _

_tonight. _

_What you are,_

_what you do, _

_what you say! _

_Today, all day, _

_I had the feeling _

_a miracle would happen. _

_I know now I was right. _

_For here you are, _

_and what was just a world _

_is a star _

_tonight! _

Will clapped. "That was great, honey. Good job."

"You don't have to say that. I was sh-sh-sharp. I c-c-can't do this." She was on the verge of tears when Will grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, look at me."

She looked up into his eyes.

"Have you noticed the more confident you are, the less you stutter?"

She chuckled lightly.

"You can do this."

* * *

"How far along is she? Terri asked.

"A few weeks," Will replied in a sigh. "It breaks my heart. They're scared to death. They're just kids. Here, this poor girl is so ashamed, she feel like she can't tell anyone."

* * *

Rachel stood up.

_What good _

_is sitting _

_alone in your room? _

"This is terrible," Sandy said.

_Come hear _

_the music play! _

"This is a disaster."

_Life is- _

"Boring! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Rachel blinked. "I don't know what you want!"

"Well, I know what I don't want. And it is all of," he pointed at her, "this."

She gave him a disgusted look.

"When I gave you this part I thought you could handle it. But apparently you can't."

* * *

"Kurt?" Emma called to the slumped mess that had caught her eye.

Kurt turned around and stumbled closer to her. "Hmm?" He had a difficult time recognizing the figure before him.

"Hi." She took a whiff of a familiar stench. "Kurt, I'm a girl who knows her solvents. And your breath smells like rubbing alcohol..."

His eyes popped open as he stood up straight. "Mommy?"

Emma thought for a moment. She didn't recall ever being a mom.

"I cried so hard when I looked in your casket."

What?

"I missed you," he said as he kneeled down, immediately vomitting on her polished Mary Janes and smooth shins.

Emma stand in shock, frozen, until Will found her.

* * *

Kurt later sat with Emma and Will to discuss many issues.

Will mentioned Puck and the drug. He also brought up Noah's confession of bullying Kurt.

"Well, now you know," Kurt stood up. "Goodbye."

"No, sit down. This is important."

The boy returned to his chair.

"We're worried about you. You have drugs in your possession - I don't know for how long - and you've probably been getting high as often as you can. Next thing I know, you're not eating or talking or sleeping. And just a few hours ago, you were drunk as hell. I don't know how you're getting to be who you are, but it's not right. I mean, what's going on, buddy?"

"Life. Life's what's going on. And I don't like it. Getting high or getting drunk reminds you that there it still joy in life. That there's still a chance to feel good. You forget that you even have problems."

Emma spoke up. "Drugs and alcohol are a serious thing, and you should never consider them as an escape from your problems. There are other solutions."

"My parents are dead. No one can get over that, especially when they've seen it with their own damn eyes. And-And, those bastard jocks are always throwing me in dumpsters, and slamming me into walls, and treating me like I'm w-worthless just because I'm gay." He closed his eyes, taking a moment to breathe, holding tears back. "It makes me hate myself. It makes me ashamed for being who I am."

"You should never be ashmed of who you are, Kurt. You are not worthless."

"If you were worthless, you woudn't even be her right now," Will said. "Am I right?"

Emma nodded. "You have reason to be who you are. You shouldn't change just because other people don't like you. Let them hate you all they want. Just love yourself, and you'll be okay."

"I'm just going to ask you to give me the drugs so I can get rid of them safely."

"Also, if you see alcohol, um, don't go for it." Emma said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a toy. "Here's a stressball. Whenever you're angry or sad, squeeze it as hard as you can. Oh, and it's soft, so if you want to throw it at someone you can, but I, uh, suggest not. They may turn violent."

Will stood up. "You seem tired."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately," Kurt said.

"Well I got some drugs that _will_ help..." He went into the kitchen and got two sleeping pills and a glass of water for the boy.


	9. Sometimes Things Just Suck

**Here's what happened last time: **

**It turns out that Quinn isn't as good as Rachel. **

_**"We can't look back." **_

**Puck spills some news. **

_**"Quinn's got one in the oven." **_

**And he doesn't forget to mention that Finn's the father. **

**Sandy decides that he doesn't want Rachel to be in his show. **

**And some issues with Kurt are resolved, making the Schuester home a little brighter. **

**And that's what you missed from the **

**Family****. **

Will opened the door and led a tall, well-built teenager into the apartment. You could see the teen had just finished crying, and that he was slowly beginning to adjust to what had just happened.

"Well," Will said to him, "this is your new home."

"Awesome."

"Hey, Dad!" Mercedes and a few of her siblings walked up.

Everyone else came into the front room after hearing the door close.

"Who's this?" Santana pointed at the teenager.

"Guys," Will said, "this is Matt. His parents were murdered while he was home alone."

"Oh my God... It must really suck."

Introductions took place until pretty late. You could say he and Mike were inseparable. They were meant to be together, as the "most awesomest bestest buddies in the whole wide world," according to Brittany.

* * *

Soon, the family sat down for movie night.

"Whose turn is it to pick the movie?" Artie asked.

"Matt should go," Mike said, in favor of his new friend. "This is his first night here." He turned on the TV as Matt chose a movie.

"Hey!" Will stopped the fight between Finn and Puck before it even started.

"Oh, _the Game Plan_ is so good!" Mike said after Matt put the DVD in.

"Wow," Will smiled, "most of you guys picked this movie on your first movie night." And he never got tired of watching it.

* * *

Will spoke to Matt about the singing competitions, and the cash prizes. He then ran through the audition song with the boy before assigning Quinn's part to Santana.

"Five six, seven, eight!"

_Each morning I get up I die a little. _

_Can barely stand on my feet! _

_Take a look in the mi- _

"No! No! No!" Terri barged in the room.

Will said, "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I woke up. This is terrible. Just terrible. If I don't get enough sleep, I can miscarry. What is wrong with you?"

"We need Rachel," Mike said.

"Who's Rachel?" Matt asked, tilting his head.

"The best singer in the damn world," Puck said, "the one that's going to help us win every competition."

"Our audition is in an hour," Mercedes quarreled, "and we are going to fail."

"I agree."

* * *

"I still agree. This audition is going to suck ass," Puck grumbled, sighing.

"Excuse me?"

Will turned around to see Rachel in the doorway.

She smiled, "I'm back."

_"You suck!"_

_Rachel shed tears, storming out of the room. She would go home, where everyone accepted her. Where she could be proud of herself, knowing that everyone was was proud of her, too._

_ "_And I'm here to stay."

Will returned the smile. "Go get in your costume. You'll be singing lead with Finn."

* * *

The manager took a seat in the audience, waiting for the group to begin.

This was their audition. Their future counted on this moment; they couldn't mess it up, or they couldn't compete.

_Can... _

_Anybody find me _

_somebody to love? _

_Oh... _

_Each morning I get up I die a little. _

_Can barely stand on my feet! _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry. _

_Lord, whatcha doing to me? _

_I spent all my years,_

_believing you,_

_but I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody, oh somebody,_

_can anybody find me_

_somebody to love? _

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm. _

_I just keep losing my beat! _

_I'm okay, I'm alright, _

_I ain't gonna face no defeat. _

_I just got to get out of this prison cell... _

The manager stood. "I'm going to have to stop you right there!"

The music stopped.

"Huh?" Will looked at the man behind him.

"You guys..." the manager said, "You guys... You guys... Suck!


	10. Motivation

**Here's what really sucked last time: **

**Will brought a kid named Matt home after his parents were murdered. **

_**"It must really suck." **_

**Rachel is let down. **

_**"You suck!" **_

**She returns to the Schuesters just in time for their audition. **

**The manager then lets them all down. **

_**"You guys... Suck!" **_

**And that's what sucked in the **

**Family****. **

"I'm sorry, guys." Will sat down with his family.

"It's not your fault," Tina said, avoiding using her stutter in hopes of possibly increasing his hope.

"It's ours," Artie whimpered, "we sucked."

"I told you it would suck," Puck kicked the ottoman.

Will ran his fingers into his curly mess of hair, as Kurt attacked his stressball.

"Will?" Matt mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Puck yelled, with an ear piercing tone, "Does he _look _okay? Of course not; we just failed - bigtime! Face it, we sucked. We're losers!"

"I thought Rachel was supposed to be our key to victory?" Finn reminded them all, putting Rachel's failure on display.

"Finally we agree on something!"

"I know, right?"

* * *

_"I just spoke with the manager," Will said._

_"And...?" Puck raised an eyebrow._

_"And he's giving you all another chance."_

_Many cheered and celebrated, while others prayed that they wouldn't suck again. _

"Come on, guys. You're sleepwalking on me, here!" Will put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Give me some energy!"

Some grunted and moaned.

"The audition is in two days. I thought you guys were all excited?"

"Yeah, but practice is boring!" Puck bitched.

"We need to practice to be at our best."

"Oh, please!" Mercedes pshawed, "It's going to be a breeze."

"But if the manager accepts the audition, we'll qualify for the competition. We've got to be on our game!"

* * *

Will took the kids to rehearse in the art center's auditorium. That left Terri home alone for a while.

Sue was aware of this. This was the perfect time to strike. This plan was going to work. By tearing Will's relationship with Terri down, he would focus on the hurt, and forget all about those kids.

Terri welcomed Sue in. "Take a seat."

"Let me be frank." Sue said. "Your husband is hiding his kielbasa in a Hickory Farms gift basket that doesn't belong to you."

"What? With who?"

"Counselor. Real floozy and a man-eater. Wears creepy brooches like the kind my Nana was buried in. Same old song... Wife puts on a couple extra pounds..."

"Oh, I'm pregnant."

"That's no excuse."

"Are you sure about this?"

"A woman always knows."

* * *

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air... _

"No, just...no." That one verse was all the manager had to hear to decide they weren't good enough.

Finn yelled, with Will nodding in agreement, "No, just listen to us. You won't regret it."

The manager sighed and returned to his seat. What did he have to lose, really? "Fine, I'll listen. But it had better be worth it."

_If I should die before I wake, _

_it's 'cause you took my breath away. _

_Losing you is like _

_living in a world with no air, oh. _

_I'm here alone, don't wanna leave. _

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete. _

_Wish there was a way I could make you understand. _

_But how do you expect me _

_to live alone, with just me? _

_'Cause my world revolves around you, _

_it's so hard for me to breathe. _

* * *

"I just got a letter in the mail from the manager of the arts center," Will stepped into the family room, "and he said that we... Weren't very good, and that he has seen better..."

A few dropped their heads to the ground, disappointed in themselves.

"He doesn't... Like us."

Tina began to cry, as Artie turned around to pout. This was embarrassing.

"Wait, he also said that..."

Brittany and Quinn lifted their heads.

"We qualify for the competition! Just barely!"

Everyone screamed, and celebrated. Artie high-fived Will.

"And," Will said over the excitement and joy, "I just got the competition bracket, and we aren't in very good shape. There are four other teams. We beat them, and we get enough money to pay Figgins for a year, and we stay a family!"

"Who are the other teams?" Rachel inquired, on her toes.

"Aural Intensity, Vocal Adrenaline, Haverbrook's group, and an unnamed group from Jane Addams Academy."

"Jane Addams?" Mercedes smirked, "That's a half-way house for girls just getting out of juvie!"

Tina bit her lip in glee. "Th-Th-This is great!"

"People who can't hear what they're singing and criminals who don't care!" Puck said happily. "And some other people, I guess..."

Artie reached out for another high-five. "It's going to be a cake walk!"

Brittany remarked, "Yummy!"

* * *

_"If you want to keep your husband, get creative." _

Terri thought for a while. What did Sue mean by _creative_?

First, she would gather more information. She would go to Emma's apartment. She would spy.

She peeked into the peephole of the door. There was a boy's head blocking the way. Damn it!

She slammed her fist on the door, attempting to maybe scare him off. Instead he opened it. She scurried out of sight. They boy shrugged and closed the door.

She seen that he had accidentally left it cracked open, just barely. She put her ear near and listened.

"The kids just don't seem very into it," she heard Will's voice. "It's like the fire's gone out."

"When did this start to happen?" she heard Emma smooth voice reply.

"A week ago. The audition didn't go well, and they lost all hope. And just yesterday, we were accepted into the competition, but they still seem to not care. I need a way to motivate them."

That reminded Terri of a deep secret from her past life.

_She used vitamin D for energy. _

_She dealt with many issues that caused stress caused her to lose sleep, and she couldn't focus. _

_Every morning before school, she gulped pills loaded with vitamin D so she could maintain good grades. Before cheerleading practice, she gulped more pills so she felt alive and ready. __Those pills saved her life on many occasions - until she was eighteen and her boss discovered the so-called "abuse". He gave her a choice: to either stop, or risk getting in trouble with her parents and the police. __So she quit. And she grew out of the habit._

The memory reminded her that she still had some of those pills hidden away, in case she ever needed a boost. Those pills subliminally motivated her to do everything she had to do by making her full of energy.

Those kids needed to be motivated. Those pills would give them that energy. That would do the trick!

She now had a plan.

She would give those kids the vitamin D, then she would blame Emma for giving innocent kids drugs - since Emma knew about them needing motivation. Will would no longer be interested in the ginger bitch and focus on Terri.

But it wouldn't work. Will knew Emma wouldn't do such a thing.

She then though up plan B. She would give those kids the vitamin D, and they would have energy, pleasing Will.

Plan B made more sense. It had higher chances of working, also.

"Plan B in action."

* * *

"Competition!" Will taped pictures up on the wall for his kids to see. "Every one of these the people or elements was a champion in-"

Kurt interrupted, "I don't know how lightning is in competition with an above-ground swimming pool."

Will shook his head. "Whatever, just go with it!"

Finn yawned, swaying, trying to keep balance.

"Split up into two groups. Boys near the door, girls near the couch."

After everyone had sorted themselves, Kurt sauntered over to the couch.

"Kurt."

He looked up to see Will directing him to go with the boys.

Will waited for him to move before continuing, "Two teams. Boys versus girls. One week from today, each of you will perform a mash-up of your choice."

"What's a mash-up?" Puck wondered.

"A mash-up is when you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression. Boys will perform Sunday, girls will perform Monday. I want you to go full-out with costumes, choreography, and everything. Whoever performs the best..."

Finn awoke from his two minute snooze.

"Gets to choose the number we do for Sectionals!"

Rachel stopped him "Who will be the judge? Your gender makes you biased."

"Ah...There is going to be a celebrity judge."

"Who?"

"You're going to have to be in this room to find out."


	11. D

**So here's what happened last time: **

**The manager gives the group another chance to audition. **

**Sue talks to Terri, and reveals the secret relationship between Will and Emma. **

**The kids sort of sucked in the audition, but they still qualify for the competition - barely. **

**Terri creates a plan to get Will's attention so he'll stay away from Emma. **

**Will splits his kids up and is having them perform mash-ups. **

**Cause and effect... motivation and action. **

**And that's what you missed in the **

**Family****. **

"Please?" Kurt begged.

Will sighed. "Well, I've been thinking, and I've realized how much it means to you."

Kurt rocked on his toes, eager to hear what will was going to say.

"You can go with the girls."

"Thank you, so much! Thank you, thank you!

* * *

Finn opened his eyes, realizing he had drifted to sleep. "I've been really tired but I can't sleep because my brain won't shut up!"

Emma asked, "Well, um, what have you been thinking about?"

"Football... girls... um, girls... girls."

"Uh, I, um, thought you were dating Quinn?"

"Can I take a nap now?"

Terri pulled him out into the dining room, leaving Emma to sit alone on the couch.

Terri hissed, "Do you want to sleep through your life, Finn?"

"Well, once I heard that teenagers need more sleep than infants," he replied.

"When I was in high school, I captained the cheerleading squad, I kept a perfect 4.0 GPA, I was popular, and I maintained a relationship with the man I'd marry. Not like you have to worry about most of that stuff, you don't go to school everyday."

He drooped his head before Terri said, "I have the secret right here in my pocket. Pseodophredine. It's the stuff they put in decongestants to make them non-drowsy, it's kind of like... a vitamin." She pulled two blue pills from a package. "I would pop two of these every morning, and I'd be like a firecracker for the rest of the day."

He followed Terri in the kitchen to get water. "Are they safe?"

"They're over-the-counter. They stock them next to candy bars. I'm your mom, I wouldn't hurt you. You can trust me. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

The boys turned their heads in shock as they heard the door burst open.

Finn came in, shouting, "Hey guys, how's it going? God, it's a beautiful day! Let's run through the number. I can't wait to do the number; I'm ready and exited! You guys?" He came behind Matt and pulled the chair up, forcing Matt to spring to his feet. Finn yelled, "Let's get this joint jumping! I feel fantastic! I can't wait to do the number, let's do the number, then we can go build a house for Habitat for Humanity!"

Puck scooted forward, uncomfortably. "Are you on crack?"

Finn shook his head. "Vitamin D, and I got you guys some!"

* * *

"Everyone gets a dose," Terri smiled.

A few of the girls looked up at her in distrust.

"It's over-the-counter. I'm your mom, I wouldn't hurt you. You can trust me. I know what I'm doing."

The girls swallowed the pills like ice cream.

* * *

"Can we talk frank?" Ken welcomed himself into the apartment.

"Sure..."

"We have a problem. I think my girlfriend is in love with your husband. I see them together all the time - laughing, talking, all this stuff she never does with me."

"I got to be honest. I'm giving my kids vitamin D so I can get Will's attention. We got to put a stop to this so I can save $10 a day."

"God, I love her so much."

"That's just enough! You need to stop being such a baby. I cannot fix this unless you're willing to man-up."

"Sorry."

"Here's what you're going to do: You're going to the nearest department store to buy her an engagement ring, then you're going to get down on one knee, and you're going to ask that doe-eyed little harlot to marry you."

* * *

"Oh my God..." Santana sighed, as Will led the kids into the arts center, "_Emma _is the judge?"

Santana had some problems, and Emma was always trying to help, though Santana didn't want help.

This was another excuse for Emma to see Santana.

It was annoying.

"Let's do this!" Puck screamed, as he and his brothers dashed onto the stage.

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted, _

_no silent prayer for the faith-departed. _

_And I ain't gonna be _

_just a face in the crowd. _

_You're gonna hear my voice _

_when I shout it out loud! _

_It's my life, _

_it's now or never. _

_I ain't gonna live forever. _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive! _

_It's my life! _

_These are my confessions! _

_Just when I thought I said all I could say, _

_my chick on the side _

_says she got one on the way. _

_These are my confessions! _

_If I'm gonna tell it, then I gotta tell it all! _

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call. _

_I'm so thrown, _

_I don't know what to do _

_but to give part two of mine. _

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out. _

_Don't bend, don't break, _

_baby, don't back down. _

_These are my confessions. _

_It's now or never. _

_I ain't gonna live forever. _

_These are my confessions. _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive! _

_It's my life! _

_Just when I thought I said all I could say, _

_my chick on the side _

_says she got one on the way. _

_These are my confessions! _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive! _

_It's my life! _

The boys received a round of applause, and howled.

"Wow!" Will joined them on the stage. "I didn't know you had that in you! It's like someone put something in your juice boxes!" He put his hand on Finn's shoulder, and looked out into the audience. "You girls had better bring it tomorrow, otherwise we got our opening number for the competition!"

The boys screeched and hopped around like monkeys.

The girls were now nervous. Concerned. Those boys were like rockstars, but better.

Good thing the girls had a secret weapon... Vitamin D.


	12. Just More Drama

**Here's what you missed from the Family: **

**Finn has no energy - at all, and Terri takes advantage of that. **

**_"I have the secret right here in my pocket. Pseodophredine."_ **

**As Finn shares the vitamin D with his brothers, Terri introduces it to the girls. Wow. **

**Ken loves Emma. Terri tells him to marry her. **

**Emma is the judge for the mash-ups, to Santana's dismay. **

**The boys rock their mash-up, with all the energy in the world. Probably from the vitamin D. Where else? **

**Cheating. That's all it is, really. **

**And that's what you missed in the **

**Family****. **

The girls and Kurt darted up onto the stage.

Mike bit the inside of his cheek. "I like the one in the yellow..."

Puck sighed, "Dude, they're _all_ wearing yellow."

"That's the point."

"Whatever."

Finn hushed them and kicked the seat into front of him, bored.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel smiled, "It is really a pleasure. While the boys chose a selection of songs that-"

"Shut up and start singing!" Puck crossed his arms. "Women... Geez."

_Oh... _

_Remember those walls I built? _

_Well baby, they're tumblin' down. _

_They didn't even put up a fight, _

_they didn't even make a sound. _

_It's like I've been awakened. _

_Every rule, I had you break it. _

_It's the risk that I'm taking. _

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!  
_

_Everywhere I'm looking now, _

_I'm surrounded by your embrace! _

_Baby, I can see your halo.  
_

_You know you're my saving grace. _

_Everything I need and more  
_

_is written all over your face! _

_Baby, I can feel your halo!  
_

_And don't it feel good? _

_I can feel your halo, _

_I can see your halo, _

_I can feel your halo, _

_I can see your halo! _

_And don't it feel good?! _

_I used to think maybe you loved me, _

_now baby I'm sure. _

_And I just can't wait for the day when you knock _

_on my door, yeah. _

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!  
_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!  
_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!  
_

_And don't it feel good!_

I can feel your halo, 

_I can see your halo, _

_I can feel your halo, _

_I can see your halo,_

I can feel your halo, 

_I can see your halo,  
_

_I can see your halo, __  
_

_halo! _

* * *

"S'up, MILF?"

Quinn nudged Puck into the wall and continued walking.

"Well, call the Vatican. We got ourselves another Immaculate Conception!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"I'd take care of it, you know. You too. My dad's a deadbeat, but I don't roll that way."

"Don't even worry about it. Terri's taking it. It's not even your baby, anyway. And it's not Finn's either."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Will shouted at his wife, tossing the box of pills at the wall. "You gave drugs to our children?!"

"If I didn't give it to them, I'm pretty sure they would find a way to get it themselves."

Damn. Her plan was now going to shit.

Will was angry at her for yet another thing she had done. This was only going to draw him away from her even more.

"No, no they wouldn't! These are good kids!"

Will knew that Puck wasn't too good when it came to behavior, but he also knew that Puck wasn't too interested in drugs.

Terri defended, "Well, nothing bad happened."

"How can I trust you to raise a baby when you can't even help me watch over a group of teenagers?"

"I was only trying to help."

* * *

"Will? Can I talk to you?" Quinn stepped into the family room.

"Sure. Why?"

"I've been having a lot of stress lately, and I want to go back to Sue's. _I need_," she gulped, "_my mom_."


	13. The Start of Parent Problems

**Here's what you missed from the Family: **

**The girls perform. **

_**"I like the one in the yellow." **_

_**"Dude, they're ****all**** wearing yellow." **_

**Quinn gives Puck some news. **

_**"It's not even your baby, anyway, And it's not Finn's either." **_

**Terri's plan isn't going very well. **

**And Quinn is under stress, so she goes back to Sue. **

**And that's what you missed in the **

**Family****. **

Ever since Sue had adopted Becky, Will had asked _why_, _why_, _why?_

Sue wasn't fit to have a kid.

The girl had Down's syndrome. It would be unfair to let her suffer in the hands of insulting, discouraging Sue Sylvester.

But Will had no control. There was nothing he could do but pray it would all be fine for the girl.

* * *

"Where's Quinn?" Puck asked.

"She went back to Sue's, I think," Artie recalled.

At Sue's place, Quinn received her Cheerios uniform back and was now trying it on.

It barely fit her because of that damn baby. But she managed to squeeze into it to impress her mother. Hopefully Sue wouldn't notice her discomfort and urge to take the outfit off.

That uniform would get her back into the fame she deserved. She couldn't give the uniform up again.

She stepped out of the bathroom to Sue, who continued to lift her weights.

"Q," she said to her daughter, "I am so proud of you. You have decided to come floating back to where you truely belong, unlike your dumb sisters who will never understand."

"Yeah."

"Turn to the side," Sue demanded to view what seemed to be a bump on Quinn's stomach. "That's odd. The uniform seemed to fit you a month ago..."

Quinn though for a moment before replying, "Terri's been feeding us a lot of food lately."

"We'll just have to call a meeting with the dietrician this weekend, then."

* * *

Finn took a seat. "I'm stressed out. It's the baby. She's my daughter, and there's so many things I want to say to her and I'm never going to be able to."

"Like what?" Kurt joined him on the piano bench.

"Like how... I don't want her to think that her father just abandoned her. How I would do anything for her. How, no matter what I do, I'm always going to be thinking about her. How I'm going to spend my whole life loving her, and she's never going to know."

"You got to let it out."

"How?"

"Singing. Singing it out... to the audience. Imagine your little girl sitting there." Kurt pulled Finn up from the bench and pointed out to a seat in the audience.

"I doubt she'd be in a local arts center's auditorium if she's still in Quinn's belly..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and went to the piano.

_Oh, _

_why you look so sad? _

_Tears are in your eyes. _

_Come on, and come to me, now. _

_When the night falls on you, _

_you don't know what to do, _

_nothing you confess _

_can make me love you less. _

_I'll stand by you. _

_I'll stand by you. _

_Won't let nobody hurt you. _

_I'll stand by you. _

_Take my into your darkest hour, _

_and I'll never desert you. _

_I'll stand by you. _

_I'll stand by you. _

_Won't let nobody hurt you. _

_I'll stand by you. _

* * *

"Who cares?" Puck said.

Mercedes replied, "We all do. So we decided we're all going to sing them a ballad to show that we all got their backs."

"There's no way I'm singing to them!"

Mike screams, stepping into the room, "It's not fair! Finn and Puck get everything! They get the sympathy-"

"What is your problem?" Mercedes responds to Mike's sudden tantrum.

"Neither of them is the father! I am."

"What...?"

"We were drunk on wine coolers."

"Okay, listen up, Harry Shum jr. You're the baby's daddy. And it takes hell of a lot more to be a father than what you've surely put in."

* * *

"I just talked to Figgins," Will sat down at the table. "The National Adoption Week is coming up, and Figgins wants to have every orphan displayed."

"That includes us," Mercedes saked, "right?"

"I hope not," Brittany murmured, "I want to stay here. I don't want to be enslaved."

"Girl, what are you talking about?"

Will continued, "Even you guys will be put on the adoption list. You'll have your picture taken, and you'll answer a few questions."

"A m-million people w-will see it?" Tina asked.

"What if someone wants to adopt one of us?" Puck wondered.

"I doubt anyone would even want you," Mercedes said rudely.

"Then I got nothing to worry about."

"Why would _we_ be on the list?" Artie inquired. "I mean, we're living with you."

Will answered, "Yes, you are living with me, but it doesn't mean you guys are legally my kids. Unless I adopt you guys, you are still orphans."

"Except adoption, is there another way off the list?" Santana asked.

* * *

"Great news!" Will shouted. "It took $500, but you guys are off the adoption list!"

"Wait..." Rachel stood up. "I _want _to be on the list. This whole time, I've been working to find my mom. And if she sees my name and photo on an aoption list, she'll come get me."

"A-Are you sure, Rachel? What if your mom doesn't find you, and you're adopted by people you don't even know? That's a lot to think about."

"Well, it's a risk I have to take if I want my dreams to come true."


	14. Like That's Possible

**Here's what happened last time: **

**Quinn gets her Cheerios uniform back, and lies to hide her baby bump. **

**_"Terri's been feeding us a lot of food lately._" **

**Finn is stressed about a baby that's not even his. **

**Mike tells Mercedes, **

_**"Neither of them is the father! I am." **_

**The kids were supposed put on the national adoption list, but Will bribes Figgins not to. It turns out Rachel wants to be on the list. **

**And that's what you missed in the **

**Family****. **

_"I got to go!"_

_"Why?" Finn responded to his father's rush._

_"I got a call from Figgins. It's an emergency. I'll be back soon."_

"Guys!" Rachel yelled. "Just because Will is gone, it does not give you a chance to mess around."

"Relax," Mercedes spat.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "Now, go get yourself some soda and have some fun!"

"No!" Rachel stopped the music.

"Aw, come on!" Finn gasped.

Matt looked at Santana. "Now I know what you meant when you said she was a wad of shit."

"I heard that!"

"Um..."

"So, I will tell you again..."

"No one cares," Puck held his arms out in front of him, "Everyone only pretends to so you'll stop talking."

"Be nice," Finn ordered, on one foot.

"No! She's an annoying bitch who-"

Finn jolted over and punched the Mohawk-clad boy, only to be kicked in the stomach. Puck knocked Finn to the ground and resumed kicking him. Finn tugged him to the ground and jammed his fist into his nose.

"Stop the violence," Brittany said, as the boys went after each other even more harshly.

Will opened the door to see spilled soda, poured snacks, and his sons going after each other like male grizzly bears during mating season. He swallowed, "Really, guys?"

"Yes, really!" Puck said. "He punched me!"

"So that gives you the right to hit back?"

"No, I was angry. Sorry."

"Well, he had to punch you for a reason, because usually you're the one who starts the fights."

"He was mean to Rachel," Finn said.

"I'm pretty sure you guys could have talked it out instead of fighting, right?"

The two boys said simultaneously, "Like that's possible..."

Soon became an hour. An hour became a day. A day. A whole day.

* * *

"So, Ariana, how old are you?" Will asked, taking a bit of ice cream.

"Twelve," the girl replied. "I'll be thirteen in three months."

"By the looks of you, I thought you were, like, nine."

"I get that a lot."

"How do you feel about the situation with your parents? I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's fine. Sometimes it's good to talk." She looked at her ice cream, watching the candy melt. "Um... I don't really know how to feel. I'm scared, then I'm upset, then I'm mad, then I'm upset..."

"Your stepdad killed your mom. It's a trauma. A thousand emotions are running through you, and it's okay."

She began to scarf the ice cream down, holding back tears, hiding pain. Or, at least trying to hide pain.

"I know it hurts, honey. I know."

She pushed her half-empty bowl to the edge of the table. "Not in the mood for more. My gut hurts."

"It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. Two days ago, I watched my stepdad _kill my mom_! I have nowhere to go; my real dad is somewhere, I don't know where! God, my life sucks." She rested her head on the table.

"Hey, hey, listen to me. Hey, it's going to be okay." He rested his head on the table also, making eye contact with Ariana.

"Like that's possible..."

I think it's best we go now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Hi, honey," Terri welcomed Will home with a warm hug. She caught a glance at a girl. "Who's this?"

"Ariana," he answered. "She'll be living with us during her therapy session with Emma."

"Excuse me," Ariana spoke, "but I'm a little thirsty."

"Oh," Terri said, "there are cups in the cabinet above the sink in the kitchen, and there are many drinks in the fridge. Take whatever you want."

Ariana wandered off near the family room, confused.

"The kitchen is that way," Terri pointed.

"Thanks."

The girl helped herself to some grape juice and sat at the table, sinking into the booth.

Puck strolled into the kitchen, beatboxing to the music on his iPod. "What the hell?" he said, ripping the earbuds from his ears after he saw the girl. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Puck, and I live here. I guess that's all I have to say."

"I'm Ariana, and now I live here, too."

"Ariana Lansing? I heard you had a reputation for some pretty damn serious stuff."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to the store later. Want to join me when I hold the manager ransom, then run off?"

"Sure, why not?"

"If you get in trouble, promise you won't tell anyone I was with you?"

"Oh, like that's possible..."

* * *

"My belly's not going to get any smaller," Quinn said.

"You just started your routine," Sue argued, "You think it going to work in two days?"

"It's only going to get bigger."

"Why would it?"

"I know I'll just get bigger and bigger."

"You got to believe in yourself, Q. Now, step on the scale."

Quinn held her baby bump, which was growing to be an inch.

"Well, you lost six pounds, I can say that. If you keep doing what you're doing, you'll be in shape in no time."

Quinn smiled with a sigh. "Like that's possible."

"Come on, let's go. Time for practice."


	15. Acceptance

**Here's what happened last time: **

**Will brings an orphan named Ariana home after two days of trauma. **

_**"It's going to be okay." **_

**Puck invites Ariana to join him in a crime. **

**Quinn worries about her baby bump, so she lies and convinces Sue that she thinks of herself as "fat." **

**There was a lot of "like that's possible"s in the last chapter. **

**No wonder why it was named **_**Like That's Possible**_**... **

**And that's what you missed in the **

**Family****. **

"Woohoo!" Puck cheered in excitement, as he and Ariana took a joyride down Dudley Road.

"We can _never_ go back home after what we did today!" Ariana grinned with satifaction.

"No we can't!" Puck agreed, also smiling.

"Puckerman!" he heard a familiar voice call out. "Stop this instant!"

"Will? Oh shit," he whispered to himself.

He then realized it was all in his head. Will wasn't calling for him, it was only a faded memory. Now, he was free to do whatever, whenever. He didn't have to worry about ever hearing Will's scolding demands again.

He was glad that he found a solution to his issues.

Will would probably wonder where Puck was or why he left. But Will would just have to accept the fact and move on.

"Want to go down to the river and throw rocks at people?" Ariana suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

"Get out of our house," Becky demanded.

"You can't do that," Mike said, "she didn't do anything wrong. Sue, please do something."

Quinn sobbed, "If she wanted to do something, she would've done it when she found out I was pregnant."

Sue responded, "You never told me."

"You knew. You knew I was pregnant. And I needed you. _I needed my mom_."

"Don't turn this on me!" Sue screamed. "_You _are the disappointment, here!"

"Why? Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?"

"Who are you? I don't recognize you at all."

"I'm your daughter, who loves you, who knows this must be really hard for you. I just need my mom to hold me, and tell me that it's going to be okay."

Sue watched her cry. Sue watched her tremble in fear.

"Is there any way we can all just accept what's going on and love each other, and be here for one another? Please?"

That was the last tear Quinn cried before Sue said, "I agree with Becky. Get out."

Jacob added, "Oh, and if you go back to the Schuesters, will you tell Rachel I said hi?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Will?" Mike knocked on the doorway before stepping into the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"Sue kicked Quinn out. Can she maybe stay here for a while?"

"She can stay. She can stay as long as she wants to. She's family."

* * *

_Rachel and Finn were walking back to Will's apartment when Rachel began, "I want you to be happy, Finn. And when you care about someone, you can't sit around and watch them suffer when you know you can do something about it."_

_Finn stopped walking and faced her. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I want to tell you something..." _

Mike waddled into the apartment, tossing his bag by the couch, whistling.

"Hi, honey," Terri cooed, "how was dance practice?"

"Pretty good, thanks. I'm upset because the recital isn't for another week."

"Well, at least practice is fun."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mike popped his head into each room of the apartments, asking, "Have you seen Puck?"

"No," Terri sighed, putting her hands on her hips, shaking her head at the ridicule.

"Wasn't there also a little girl here, too...?"

"Oh, I don't know! I don't keep track of things like that. You'll have to ask Will."

Mike waddled to the kitchen, waving hello to Emma on the way. He sipped some Pepsi, and about choked as Finn jumped on him and suddenly began to smash his fist onto the Asian's chubby cheek.

Startled by the noise, everyone raced into the kitchen to see Finn beating the shit out of Mike.

Will screamed, tugging Finn away, "Come on! G-Get off him! Knock it off! Get up!" Matt and Santana helped pull Finn on his feet and restrain him.

"Tell the truth!" Finn cried, trying to squirm out of Will's restrain. Gee, the man was tough.

Finn finally broke free, only to be grabbed by Matt and Santana.

Mike smeared his knuckle on his nose to see blood drip onto his knuckle. "He just walked in and sucker punched me!"

"Don't play dumb with me! You're too freaking dumb to play dumb!"

Quinn held her baby bump. "Who told you this, Finn?"

"Obviously," Kurt replied, "it was Rachel."

Rachel argued, "I-I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, it was Rachel," Finn pouted after Matt and Santana let him go. "But I want to hear it from both of you."

"Just calm down," Will said.

"No, they're both lying to me!"

Quinn started bawling.

"Tell me, is it true?"

She stepped closer to him, panting from the anxiety of the situation. "Yes. Mike is the father."

"It's all- Just- What about the stuff in the hot tub? You just made that up?"

"I am so sorry."

"Screw this. I'm done with you! I-I-I'm done with all of you!" He stormed out of the kitchen, kicking the table over angrily.

"Quinn...? I am so sorry," Rachel looked at her feet. "I wanted to break you two up so I could be with him."

"And now," Quinn said, "neither of us have him."

"We learned our lesson. Want to accept it and and move on?"

"There's nothing else to do, so I guess that sounds okay."


	16. Maintaining Relationships

"Where's Puckerman and Ariana?" Will asked everyone.

Will didn't mind if any of his kids left home, but he had rules. And Puck broke the rules.

He wasn't mad at Ariana, because she didn't know the expectations. But Puck knew them by heart. And Puck was intentionally pissing Will off. Puck was gone for two straight days without notifying Will. Puck was most likely causing trouble. He wouldn't answer any calls or text messages, wouldn't tell anyone where he was or what he was doing and who he was with.

After receiving shrugs, Will decided he would go search.

* * *

_Puck and Ariana gazed into the night sky's bright reflection on the river. _

_They shared a conversation of cute murmurs and giggles. _

_Puck leaned against Ariana suggestively. _

_She giggled, as he began nibbling on her ear. _

_She sexily grasped his Mohawk as he pulled her close - kissably close. Puck's lip barely brushed against hers when- _

_"Noah!" _

Puck was a little upset that Will found out that he had sex with Ariana the night before and got her pregnant. He was going to get punished for being gone from home for two days and ignoring his phone anyway, so what different would it make?

So, Puck was grounded from leaving the apartment. But so what? There was still a lot of fun things to do. Ariana was there to willingly take blame for the broken TV and the burn marks on Finn's back. Nothing to worry about...

Until Ariana left.

She was picked up by her grandfather, who traveled from Kentucky to pick up then "angel."

Then he was screwed. Damn it. He would miss her.

* * *

That night, Will tucked every kid in their beds and secretly locked Puck and Artie's room before preparing for bed.

He got comfortable in the bed as Terri flicked the lamp off.

"Goodnight," the two said.

Terri pulled a sleepmask on and snuggled in the clump of a blanket, with Will peering over the pillow separating them. He reached out to stroke her hair when she jumped up and pulled the mask up, scared as hell.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to be intimate with my wife," was his reply.

"No, you're trying to have sex... not intimacy."

"It's the same thing," he mumbled to himself before saying, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"S'Okay." She rested on the pillow and pulled the blanket back onto her.

* * *

Finn hurried down the court with the ball, as Will watched him from the bleachers proudly. He glanced at Rachel, who was cheering for him via _Team Finn_, which included her and her only. Her and Will were the only ones who bothered showing up - except for Mike, Puck and Matt, but they were playing though.

A kid two feet shorter than him swiped the ball and ran off, leaving Finn to float in shame. Soon, a loud buzz shocked him into reality. The game was now over, and the Titans had lost once again.

Puck met up wih Finn, grieving. "Coach Tanaka promised he would take us out for ice cream if we won this game," Puck said, "but it looks like we're getting no ice cream."

"We have ice cream at home."

"Brittany took it out of the freezer before we left. She probably forgot about it."

Finn shrugged.

"It's probably warm."

"I've heated ice cream up in the microwave, and it tasted like stale milk," Finn said.

"I'm not even talking about that. You don't get my point!" Puck sighed. He shook his head, grinding his teeth, following Finn into the locker room. "The janitor of the arts center needs to dry this floor, seriously."

* * *

Quinn agreed to give Terri her baby. It was a great idea. Terri would act as if i were hers, and Quinn would say she gave hers up.

She and Kendra would discuss the plan often, and always thought up solutions to problems...

That was, until Will demanded, "I'm coming with you to your next doctor's appointment."

What would Terri do then? If she made the wrong move, it would ruin their relationship forever.

* * *

Will pushed everything around in the dresser, calling, "Honey, have you seen my pocket square?"

After no response, he called out again, "Honey?"

He skimmed through her lingerie drawer, hoping she may have misplaced his pocket square.

"What this?" He pulled an unfamiliar item from the drawer. "A pregnancy pad...?"


	17. Just Another Chapter, I Guess

Rachel smiled, "I am about to present to you a rare opportunity, the opportunity to become stars. We've all been cast in a local commercial."

Finn's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Finn. And while all of you've been so concerned about your appearance in this world, I've lended us our first big break. Simply put: making us all celebrities. No one messes with celebrities."

"W-What's the commercial?" Tina asked.

"Hold onto your hats, and get ready to sell... mattresses."

* * *

Terri was preparing lunch as Will appeared in the kitchen, mumbling her name. She glanced at the pad in his hand and remarked, "It's a pregnancy have them at the maternity stores for trying on clothes so you can see how you'll look when you're showing. Kendra stole it for me so I could see if any of my old clothes would fit."

He gave her furious eyes, sensing her lie. "Pick up your shirt."

"What? No."

He grew even angrier, throwing the pad into the spice rack, startling her. "Pick up your shirt." It was clear he wasn't going to say it again.

"You're scaring me, Will." She slowly backed away as he moved towards her. "Think about what you're accusing me of. Think-"

Will grasped her arm and trapped her against the wall. He pulled her shirt up to see a pregnancy pad, and wince with anger and hurt. He caught his breath and ripped the pad from her belly. "Why did you do this to us? I don't understand!" He shed a tear.

"I though you were leaving me. You're so different, Will. We both know it. I can feel you pulling away from me."

"Just because I've started standing up to you, trying to make this relationship equal?"

"So because of those damn kids. Ever since you've welcomed one in, you've welcomed many in. You just walk around like you're better than me!"

"I should be allowed to feel good about myself!" He patted his teary face with the pad. "This is insane. What were you going to do when the due date came?"

All Terri could say was, "Quinn."

"I loved you. I really did."Still, he wasn't hesitant to kick her out of the apartment.

* * *

"Who said buying a mattress couldn't be fun?" Sue heard a familiar voice on the TV.

Mercedes.

It continued, "At Mattressland, we have mattresses of all shapes and sizes at prices that won't break your pocketbook. No credit, no problem! You'll jump for joy at our prices!"

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt were sauntering down the halls of McKinley Condiminiums, giggling about what they call "simply, Girl-Things."

As Mercedes spoke up about a $60 purse, Sue harshly screamed, "No one cares, Hippo McThunderthighs."

* * *

Emma had just finished a visit with Mercedes and was leaving the apartment when Will stopped her.

"Ken asked me to marry him," Emma said.

"Hmm..." Will looked down.

"I said no."


	18. Beautiful

**I don't know who reads the nineteenth chapter without reading the eighteenth, but here's what happened anyway: **

**Puck is back at home and a pregnant Ariana is now with her grandfather in Kentucky. **

**Will and Terri's relationship continues to fall apart. **

**They then fight after Will finds a pregnancy pad, and he kicks her out. **

**Sue calls Mercedes "Hippo McThunderthighs." **

**Offensive. **

**Emma tells Will that Ken proposed to her, and that she said no. **

**That's what happened last time in the **

**Family****. **

_"Hey, homo!" _

_"'Sup, lady?!" _

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Being gay was hard.

_After that night, he would be straight. He was only sacrificing his gay urges, hoping people would accept him more. _

"Ah, Brittany," he purred everytime she lifted her lips from his.

As they made out passionately, she reached for his rear, and he pulled her hand away.

He remarked, "Your lip gloss tastes like root beer. It's weird."

She pulled closer for another kissed before he stopped her.

"Can I ask you something? What do boy's lips taste like?"

"Usually dip... Sometimes it tastes like burgers. Or my armpits. Kissing my armpits is a really big turn on for me."

"Oh..." Will stepped in, shocked to find the gay boy sharing a romantic moment with Brittany, who was clearly a girl in a tight, sexy dress. "Okay, I'm confused."

"Brittany and I are just having sexual relations."

"Well, just follow your heart, I guess. Just let me know when you're sure about what you want, and I'll be as supportive as I can be."

"Kurt," Brittany smiled, "come on..."

Will said, "Just, have fun, I guess... And use protection."

They continued to make out, and mumble sexy words into one another's neck. But as 2nd base hit, Kurt sprang up.

"No!" he yelled. "This isn't me! I don't-I-I can't do this! I am gay. I like guys!" He walked out of the room. "Just... no."

* * *

"Sue used to call Ariana 'Fruit Loop'." Finn said. "And I still don't know where that name came from..."

"God, you are so damn random when I try to have a serious conversation with you!" Puck complained.

Rachel shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to laugh at the ridiculous behavior of her brothers. She was sad.

She didn't like the face in the mirror. The nose was too big and ugly. She wanted Quinn's nose. It was attractive. And Quinn agreed to pose for photos at the surgeon's office.

* * *

Mercedes' soul cried after Sue's comment. She grew so insecure about her "fat" body. She stood on the scale every other day, excited to see her new weight. It was wrong. She refused to eat anything, which concerned her siblings. She exercised like crazy - even after she was out of breath. Emma scheduled appointments with her, but after two weeks, it was still an issue.

"Want a pickle?" Tina offered.

Mercedes denied. "I won't put junk in my body!"

Artie asked sweetly, "Why are you doing this? We like you no matter how you look."

"This is unhealthy," Tina protested.

Mercedes stood from the chair, slamming her hands on the table. "You know what? I don't want to hear it! You don't know how much I'm sacrificing just to be perfect like the rest of you guys and everyone else I know! To look fantastic, to finally fit in with my friends and family."

"We're just trying to look out for you."

Artie cried, "We just want you to be healthy."

Mercedes demanded, "Stop getting all up in my face and telling me what I can and cannot do! Ah, damn..."

Everything faded to a blur and Mercedes dropped face-first to the floor.

* * *

"Your blood pressure's low," the nurse said, "that's probably why you fainted. The doctor will be in to speak with you shortly."

Santana came up to Mercedes and handed her a granola bar.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

Santana raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes you are. You're starving. I know, I've been there. Eat the granola bar."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I was you. Scared; hating myself for eating a pancake. But I got over it."

"Of course you did."

"You are so lucky. You've always been at home in your body. Don't let Sue take that away from you."

"I'm so embarrassed. This isn't me. How did I become this person?"

"You are beautiful. You know that."

At the other side of the hospital, Rachel and Quinn sat in the waiting room together.

"You know," Quinn said, "I only agreed to do this because I want you to be happy. But if it were my choice, I wouldn't let you get this nosejob."

"It'll make me pretty. I'll finally stop being afraid to show my face in public."

"You are pretty already, and you shouldn't be afraid to show your face. Your nose may not be beautiful, but there are other parts of you that show beauty. If you have a good personality, your nose doesn't really matter. You should be proud to be who you are."

Without a word, Rachel stood and walked out to the car, dodging rain as she unlocked the door.

* * *

"Hey, guys. I'm Mercedes. I'm here with my family," she glanced at her siblings behind her, "We're the Schuester Misfits. We are different from everyone, and no one wants us, but that's what makes us special. Now, how many of you guys out in the audience feel 'fat?'"

A few raised their hands in confidence.

"How many of you feel like you're not worth very much? That you're ugly, and have too many pimples and not enough friends?"

Half the audience raised their hands.

"Well, I've felt those same things about myself at one time or another, and... Hell, I thought most of those things about myself today. And it just ain't right. We've got something to say about it. And if you like what we have to say, come up on stage and sing it with us."

_Everyday is so wonderful_

_And suddenly _

_it's hard to breathe. _

_Now and then I get insecure _

_from all the pain, _

_I'm so ashamed. _

_I am beautiful, in every single way. _

_Yes, words can't bring me down. _

_Oh, no, _

_so don't you bring me down today! _


	19. Blackholes

Will stepped into social worker Figgins' office. "You wanted to see me?"

"William, there's someone I'd like you to meet!" Figgins set a kid's files into a cabinet. "He's the head worker of Lima's Mommy and Daddy Association. Meet Mr. Bryan Ryan."

A man turned to look at Will. "We've met."

_Bryan Ryan._ Will recalled many memories.

_They spent at least 4 years in the orphanage together as teens. Bryan made Will's life a living hell. At eleven years old, it was all about Bryan pulling pranks. At twelve, it was all about Will still trying to grow his mullet back. At thirteen, it was all about Bryan getting the hot ladies. At fourteen, it was all about Will learning magic. At fifteen, it was all about Bryan getting every solo in the orphanage's Glee club. At sixteen, it was about Will pretending it didn't bother him. At seventeen, it was all about Bryan choosing the perfect wife out of four hundred. At eighteen, it was about Will trying to do _anything_ with his life. Bryan made his life so damn difficult _

And now Bryan was back.

"Oh, uh, Will," Bryan said, "I'm here to balance things out. Seems as if you have a household of orphans, and you are the guardian, but you're not a legal parent. And all of these orphans are 17 or under. So, basically you're running an orphan hotel, and we have an imbalance in the community."

Figgins said, "It's just a temporary thing, Mr. Ryan."

"And if we can't fix the imbalance, you might have to give up the orphans so we can place them in a secure orphanage where they belong."

"But you were in an orphanage growing up. And you were happy when you finally had a home and a parent to kiss goodnight."

"Yes, I was happy. But in the orphanage, I learned a lot of life lessons that your kids don't know yet because you coddle them like five year olds and retards."

"Never use that word."

"I can say what I want. I just want to talk to your kids to make sure you're not building up their hopes for a good life just have them knocked down."

"What if I say no...?"

Figgins remarked, "Just let him speak to the kids, Will. Let. Mr. Ryn contribute his words. What's the worst that can happen?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Okay guys, listen up." Will had his kids take a seat at the dining table. "This is Mr. Ryan, he's a member of the Mommy and Daddy Association, and he would like to say a few words.

Bryan spoke up. "Now, raise your hand if you've ever been in an orphanage."

Everyone but the Sylvester girls, Artie and Finn raised their hands.

"Well, you are going back. Unless your dream is to wait to find a good home while you play hide and seek and sing songs with other orphans as you are being neglected and verbally abused by Miss Hannigan, then you're going to be very disappointed."

"This is really depressing," Mercedes weeped, clenching her purse.

"I am going to guess you all like being here. Well let me tell you... you have very, very low chances of staying. This apartment is not a hotel, Will is not your parent..."

"But," Tina said, "I feel good when I'm here. Finally I fit in somewhere."

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I'm just trying to spare you shock, separation anxiety and disappointment. Will Schuester here is a prime example. He used to be an orphan, like you guys. He had that glimmer of hope in his eyes that I can see in all of yours. He was adopted, but his parents' lives were too stressful to even care anymore. So, he couldn't give himself a good life, now he has to work hard for you guys to have a good life, which may never happen. Guess what, it actually won't work out. And you guys are not a family."

Tina began to bawl uncontrollably.

"Okay," Will took over. "You're done here."

"You would be wise to show me some respect," Bryan commanded.

"You've said your peace. Now get out."

"Will, I should thank you. You've made my plan a lot easier to follow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tina found Artie in the reference room of the Mommy and Daddy Assosociation building, reaching for a book.

She pulled it from the shelf and handed to him, receiving a "Thanks." She read the cover of the book as he held it, "Coping With Being an Orphan?"

"Kurt said it helped him." He set the book on his lap and wheeled to to the check-out, "I thought maybe if I wouldn't be living with Will anymore, I might as well learn to adjust - since Will was the one to get me fter my accident and because I've never been to an orphanage before. It's best to start thinking now."

"Are you worried?" Tina took a seat at a tabled on the corner as Artie parked his chair.

"Not really. Other people have had it worse, so it doesn't really concern me."

"Why are you lying to me?"

_Tina walked to the table to grab her bag, and found a notebook that Emma issued Artie: Artie's feeling journal. _

"That was supposed to be private," Artie murmured.

"You're always talking about wanting to get with me, but you never talk with me about your feelings?"

"I may be sensitive, but I'm still a guy. What's the difference? Nothing's going to change. I was stupid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rachel was on her way to Emma's apartment to vent, when she ran into an old friend. "Jesse?"

"I need a break frin the orphanage. These six year olds keep begging me to play duck, duck, goose." Jesse snickered and Rachel came up to him.

"I though I'd never see you again." She hugged him tightly.

"I miss all your drama."

They walked to Emma's together.

Jesse asked Rachel, "When you lie awake at night, what's missing?"

"My mom."

"Your mom? Like, you mean you want to meet her?"

"I just wold like to know who she is. Maybe hear her voice. To cry into her shoulder happily, never letting go, knowing it's all okay." She gasped, shaking her head. "Silly. Not like it's ever going to happen or anything."

"Why?"

"Just because no one ever told me anything and I didn't want to ask."

"Good news: I'm staying with Will Schuester for a while. So I'm going to be here to help you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

At Sheets-N-Things, Terri was showing Finn and Puck how to correctly fold a pillowcase.

Puck asked, "Can I go shirtless under this apron?"

_The two boys refused to go to orphanages. They realized that the only way out was to find Terri and convince her that they should live with her in her shitty dump of a loft. _

_But she wouldn't let them live with her for free, since they were no longer her responsibility. _

"Look, if you want to live with me, you must work for it," she said. "As you know, Will kicked me out and now I'm on my own. I need some help so I can maintain a good lifestyle."

"Terri," Howard walked up, "the guy who gave me Bell's palsy is back again today."

"So? Help him... He's our best customer." Terri walked to stock items onto a shelf.

Howard looked at the two boys. "Go help him."

Finn said, "But she told you to..."

"I have seniority over you two losers, which means you two have to do what I say."

Puck said in a rude manner, "Which means I have to kick your ass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Bryan."

He looked up to see Will walk in.

Will said, "I wanna talk to you about the kids."

"Give it a rest! You think you're helping these kids, but really you're just setting them up to-"

"Rember being an orphan, what it's like? The community labels you right the second you're pronounced orphan. Weakling, punk, hopeless, to-be-pitied or unpitied, fat, too ugly to be loved. I've seen who these kids really are. No labels, no preconceptions. Their true spirits. Yes, most of them are not accepted and may never be. But they don't need to be accepted because they already have a family: the Schuesters. They are stars. You now what happens when a star dies? It doesn't just disappear, it turns into this blackhole, not just collapsing on itself but also taking in any light that comes close to it. You break this family, you're putting out lights, you're creating thirteen blackholes."

"Fine. This is wrong. You guys are a family. You should stay a family."


	20. Truth

Will wandered into the kitchen to see a poster hanging from the wall. He read:

**Glist**

**"Who's Hot - Who's Not!"**

**1. Quinn +45**

**2. Santana +43**

**3. Puck +38**

**4. Brittany +35**

**5. Jesse +19**

**6. Finn +19**

**7. Mike + 11**

**8. Matt +5**

**9. Rachel -5**

He tore it off the wall and met his kids in the family room. He held the paper up for everyone to see. "Who made it?"

Santana put her nail filer down. "Why are we playing this game? We all know it was Puck."

Puck looked at her. "Back off, I didn't do squat."

Tina crossed her arms. "Then why is Quinn first on the list?"

"Why am I last...?" Rachel asked.

"This is serious!" Will cried. "There is a risk against us. We may all be separated. And I cannot believe you are all going to do this to each other!"

"At least now, we all know the truth about what people really think," Mercedes said.

"Enough," Will called, then glancing at the Mohawk-clad boy. "Puck, seriously, did you do it?"

"I said I didn't do anything," Puck replied. "I'm a delinquent, sure. I like setting stuff on fire, and beating up people I don't know, and standing by the bar at 10 PM begging for people to buy me a beer - I own that. But I'm _not _a liar."

* * *

Kurt combed his bangs one last time before saying, "Fellow sisters... and Artie... I called this meeting because we need to work on our reps."

Mercedes agreed, "We're such zeros, the person didn't even bother putting us on the Glist."

"Um, excuse me..." Artie said, pointing at Brittany who was sitting at the far end of the long table, "but why is she here?"

Brittany opened her eyes and wobbled on the dining chair. "I've been here since breakfast. I had a cold, and I took all my antibiotics at the same time. And now, can't remember how to leave. I also don't know why I made fourth on the Glist. I've made out with, like, everyone on the football team and the Cheerios - girls, boys... the art center's janitor... I need to do something to get on the top three of the Glist."

Kurt said, "Fine, you're in."

"In _what_?" Mercedes argued, "We don't even have a plan."

"What is the worst thing a kid could do?"

"Uh... throw food?" Tina said before snickering with Mercedes.

"No... Being a disruption in the library. And I don't mean trying to check out a reference book... Mmnn-hmm, I'm talking about full-on chaos."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Jesse asked, helping Rachel set a heavy box on the floor. "Everyone will be home soon."

"The closet was so crowded. It was hard finding anything. It's like a shrine of everyone. Thia box had my name on it, so..."

She flipped the lid off the box and looked through every item inside. Jesse reached inside to grab a tape. "What's this? It says 'From mother to daughter'."

"Oh my... She wrote this." Rachel held the tape in her hand, squeezing it as if it were her mother's hand until Jesse wiped it. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to play it."

"No!"

"Why not? She wanted you to hear it."

"Look, I... It... My... I-I'm not ready! This is all happening too fast. What if she' singing on the tape? What if she's terrible? Or worse - What if she's better than me? I'm just not ready." She put the tape back in the box.

* * *

Artie switched the music on.

**"Look," said Will, "I don't like doing this anymore than you do. I have to catch who made the Glist so it doesn't happen again." **

_My, my, my, my _

_music hits me, so hard. _

_Makes me say, "Oh, my Lord, _

_Thank you for blessing me _

_with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet." _

**Finn answered, "Look, I know I've been kind of angry lately... and sometimes I kick over chairs and stuff, but I didn't do it." **

**"All the pieces fit, Finn. You have a very big axe to grind with several of those people on that Glist. Quinn broke your heart, Puck betrayed your friendship..." **

_It feels good _

_when you know you're down. _

_Superdope homeboy from the Oaktown, _

_and I'm known as such. _

_And this is a beat, uh, _

_you can't touch. _

**"I know you've has your ups-and-down's with Brittany and Santana," Will pointed out. **

**Mercedes replied, "I have nothing against Santana, and I like Brittany. Quinn's the one that has beef with them." **

**"I-" **

**"Why does everyone think I'm mad all the time? It's called being sassy..." **

_I told you, homeboy, _

_you can't touch this! _

_Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics! _

**"It's simple math, Will," Artie said, "the Glist was posted at a height of five and a half feet, comfortably out of my reach. It could not have been me." **

_Fresh new kicks, and pants. _

_You got it like that now you know you wanna dance, _

_so move out of your seat _

_and get a fly girl and catch this beat _

_while it's rolling. _

**Tina tattled, "I saw Puck putting it up in the kitchen." **

_Hold on! _

_Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on_

_like that. _

_Like that. _

_Cold on a mission so fall on back, _

_let 'em know that you're too much, _

_and this is a beat, uh, _

_they can't touch. _

**Puck shared, "I was moving it. Someone put it over Rachel's 1st place certificate on the fridge, so I moved it. I was being a man; doing the right thing." **

**"At some point," Will said, "the lies are going to stop." **

**"If I made it, why would I put myself as number three? As far as badasses go, I'm number one! I'll say it again, I didn't do it." **

_Yo, I told you, _

_you can't touch this! _

**All Brittany could say was, "I don't know how to turn on a computer." **

_You can't touch this! _

_You can't touch this! _

**Quinn said, "Rachel did it. Think about it. I stole the guy she's in love with, then I stole the guy she dated to get over he guy she's in love with. And, I'm ind of a bitch to her." **

**"It doesn't seen like Rachel," Will said. **

**"She's went behind your back before. And who's to say there's only one culprit?" **

_Yo, I told you, _

_You can't touch this! _

**"Look, I know you know something," Will slammed his hands on the table, "so we're not leavng here until I get answers!" **

**Kurt grew wide-eyed. "Although your anger is quite arousing, I see the issue. May I be blunt?" **

**Will sighed, leaning back. "Shoot." **

**"Ever since you've separated from Terri, you've spent a lot of nights watching reruns of Law and Order, haven't you? At 12, I hear it through the walls. Oh, and no. I didn't make the Glist." **

_Yo, we outta here! _

_You can't touch this! _

* * *

Rachel said, taking a seat. "I got a letter in the mail today."

"What does it say?" Mercdes gasped.

"Read it," Tina said, peering over Rachel's shoulder to see the paper, "read it."

"It says, 'Dear Rachel Barbra Berry, I cannot wait to see you. I have been thinking about you so much..."

**Dear Rachel Barbra Berry, **

** I cannot wait to see you. I have been thinking about you so much lately. You mean so much to me, and I cannot stand another moment without you. I know we've never met, and we should. You should know the truth. I think now would be the best time. So be at Carmel Productions Studio at 4 pm tomorrow. I'll be waiting. **

** Sincerely, Shelby Corcoran, **

** your mother. **


	21. Falling Apart

**Here's what been happening lately in the Schuesters: **

**Bryan Ryan threatened to send the kids to orphanages, and made the kids panic. **

**With the help of an orphanage friend, Rachel works to discover the truth about her mom. **

**Will finally convinced Bryan to let the kids stay and gets him to realize that they are a family. **

**Then later, Will finds a Glist in the kitchen and tries to find out who made it. **

**So, at first you call yourselves a family, then you make a Glist? **

**Doesn't make any sense. What a load of **_****bleep****_**! **

"Guys, we're supposed to be a family," Will said, "and the Glist is only breaking us apart. You'd think Mr. Ryan would be enough trouble! Christmas is in two days, and the competition is the day after - if we even make it there. You really want this to start now?"

"Yes," Santana said, the wisecrack she is.

"Where's Rachel?" Artie asked, looking around.

Quinn answered, "She got a letter in the mail yesterday, and-"

Will said, "I don't like you going through the mail... But, what did it say?"

"A manager of the Carmel Productions, Shelby Corcoran," Mercedes said, "is Rachel's mom."

"Great. Now she's gonna jump ship to Vocal Adrenaline," Kurt sighed, "So much for winning the competition and getting Figgins' money."

* * *

Terri kicked Finn and Puck out, so they headed straight back to Will's.

There was something Puck need to tell Will the minute he'd stepped in.

"Will?"

He looked up to see Puck.

"Tina made the Glist, and asked me to put it up."

"Sure it was her...?"

"I swear I didn't do it. This is the first time I've ever told on anyone before. And this is the first time I've ever denied anything, so you know I ain't bluffing."

He raised and eyebrow with a chuckle.

Puck looked at the floor, shoving his thumbs in his pockets. "Okay, I'll tell the truth. Quinn actually did it."

* * *

"Hey, Puck." Will found the boy in his room and sat at the end of the bed.

"Will."

"I was thinking, and my brain kind of told me-"

"I made the Glist. Yeah. And you're mad. You're probably going to ground me for ten eternities."

"I understand the purpose. You have lost so much, which means you had so much to gain from the Glist."

"I never meant to hurt anybody."

"I know."

"My dad died of cancer, my step dad was sort of mean... and kind of voilent, my mom used to beat me senseless and neglect me until she threw me away like stale bread, then I was put in many foster homes to be sent away again and again. Now, when I finally get a chance to be loved, when I finally find a family that loves me and cares for me, I'll soon end up being taken away _again_..."

"I know it was bad, and it may be bad now. But in the future, you will end up finding a family who loves you, and you'll go on to do amazing things."

"After being taken away from you, you really think I can be this happy again one day?"

"No."

He watched the man stand up.

"I think you'll be more than happy."

Puck stood, "Thanks, Will you're a good dad."

He had just called Will a 'dad'. It was a term that Puck hadn't used since he was eight; it just was never comfortable. Puck was never able to find a person to call 'Dad', until now.

"Dad!" Finn raced in. "I-I mean Will. Dad... Will... Dad... Will..."

Will faced the tall boy.

"I know this won't be for a few days, but I couldn't hold it in much longer."

Will was confused when the boy began to cry harshly. He pulled Fin into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you. I know I'm going to be sent away somehow, whether it's not paying Figgins, or because of Sue's complaints, or because of some..." He couldn't continue. All he could do was babble and bawl.

Will ran a hand through Finn's hair as a sign of affection. But it only made it worse.

"I know that I'm never going to hug you again, or feel you run your hand through my hair, or hear your voice, or see you run in the room when I need you, or... You're not to be there to break up fights between me and Puck, or teach us any more homeschool, or comfort us in our darkest hour, or fix our hair on a bad hair day, or fix anything on any other bad day, or... or... anything."

"It's," Will gulped, "hard." He rested his head againt the boy's. "I know." He held back few tears, as crying would only build tension..

"I wish we would stay family forever."

"Me too."

* * *

Will then glanced at Figgins.

"Will, good and bad news." Figgins clenched the armrests of his chair. "Mr. Ryan has been suspended from work for a week, and I was guessing that would be a positive for you. But... There is a problem. It has come to my attention that many anonymous witnesses has reported many complaints involving your parenting skills."

_**Figgins, **_

_**I have witnessed Will Schuester's many parenting flaws. Examples being: **_

_**Slapping a boy's cheek, but doing it very lightly and not letting the boy learn from it. **_

_**Letting a girl dress full-black and wear ridiculous makeup, as knonw as Goth. Or emo. What's the difference? **_

_**Giving teenagers a right to throw obnoxious parties just because "they have been good" or "deserved it". People need beauty sleep, even on Saturday nights. **_

_**Homeschooling when the kids wake up, and not forcing them to wake up early. Unless they plan to not have a job and live in a dumpster, they'd better learn life skills sooner or later. **_

_**Carrying a wheelchair kid up and down stairs, or transporting him to vehicles, or pushing him arond a store. The kid has to break his lazy habits sometime. **_

_**Also, letting a slutty Mohawked trouble-making son of a hoe run loose around town, doing whatever he wants, when he wants, with whoever he wants - guy or girl or dog, don't matter. **_

_**That is only six of the million flaws. And I would like you to fix them as soon as possible, whether that means sending Will Schuester to, I don't know, maybe Hawaii, so they can beat him senseless with pineapples, or to prison. Who knows? Who cares? **_

_Sue handed Figgins a pile of letters and walked out. _

"This is a serious problem!" Figgins said. "There are over 20 complaints. I suggest you fix things, or else it's not going to end well."

The family would eventually fall apart, whether it was from losing the competition or from Sue's complaints.

* * *

"Mom?"

Shelby looked up.

"I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm your daughter."

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came here."

"It's hard, because I've never seen you, no one's ever told me anything about you... There have been times when I've needed you the most, and you've never been there."

"I shouldn't have even sent you that letter. This just... won't work, baby. I'm sorry. I don't have the time or... I have too much going on to care for you. It's nice trying to get to know you, but I'd rather not because it will make leaving you again even more difficult."

"It's okay, I understand. Not a problem at all." Actually, it was a problem. Rachel was glad to finally see her mom, and it hurt to know this would be the only time she'd see her mom - ever. She dared herself to avoid hugging the woman, as it would only grow the bond and make it hurt more.

_Turn around. _

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely, and you're never come around. _

_Turn around. _

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears. _

_Turn around, bright eyes. _

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by. _

_Every now and then I fall apart, _

_and I need you now tonight, _

_and I need you more than ever! _

_And if you only hold me tight, _

_we'll be holding on forever. _

_And we'll only be making it right, _

_'cause we'll never be wrong. _

_Together we can take it to the end of the line. _

_You love is like a shadow on me all the time! _

_I don't know what to do, _

_I'm always in the dark! _

_I really need you tonight. _

_Forever's gonna start tonight. _

_Once upon a time there was light in my life, _

_now I'm only falling apart. _

_There's nothing I can do. _

_Total eclipse of the heart. _

_Turn around, bright eyes! _

_Every now and then, I fall apart. _

_Turn around, bright eyes! _

_Every now and then, I fall apart! _

_And I need you now tonight, _

_and I need you more than ever! _

_And we'll only be making it right, _

_'cause we'll never be wrong. _

_Together we can take it to the end of the line. _

_You love is like a shadow on me all the time! _

_I don't know what to do, _

_I'm always in the dark! _

_I really need you tonight. _

_Forever's gonna start tonight. _

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, _

_now we're only falling apart. _

_There's nothing I can do, it's a _

_total eclipse of the heart. _

"You should probably get going. The Schuesters probably miss you. Turn around, bright eyes."


	22. Things Will Change

Emma popped her head up in surprise when a voice said, "Beautiful table."

She glanced at Terri in the doorway of the apartment. "Ridiculous, really. I guess being crazy has its benefits."

"It's date night," Emma responded.

"Really?"

"It's tomorrow, but Will wanted it to be tonight. So, I am surprising him. Oh, and I know he keeps the key under the mat."

"You're really loving this, aren't you?"

"I take no pleasure in your pain, Terri," Emma said, resuming to decorate the dining table, "but I am enjoying seeing Will get a second chance at happiness, yes."

"And you're going to introduce him to this magical new world of bliss? What, you with your three-times-a-day showers and the fact that you can't sleep unless your shoes are in order?"

"Is there a reason that you're here? I'd kind of like you to be gone when Will gets home."

"I just need to pick up the rest of my Burkheimer DVDs." Terri disappeared into the family room.

Emma took a moment to breathe before Terri would return in her sight.

Terri held up a Jazz Hands DVD, asking, "Whose is this?"

"That's," Emma took it, "mine."

"You're screwed," Terri said on her way to the door, "Will goes to the market for milk, comes home with a pack of gum."

Terri stopped when the ginger spoke, "You're lying."

Terri walked to the table and flicked a fork out of place. "Oops, sorry."

* * *

"Artie, you alright?" Will asked.

"It's been a..." he said, turning around, smirking, "long few years."

"Yeah. You need some help with those plates?"

"No, that's what a lap is for."

"Right."

Will joined all of the kids in the family room. "No one wants any pizza? Well then, let's start the family meeting."

"What's the point?" Mike looked up.

Mercedes agreed, "Yeah, what's the point? We're not going to be family for much longer. Sue filed complaints, and if that doesn't work she can cheat the competition votes."

"You don't know that," Will said.

"Yes, we do," Santana glanced at the pizza, still with no appetite. "Sue told us to be in her apartment by midnight on Friday."

Brittany added, "She said 'I'm going to crush those Schuesters'."

"The whole fucking happiness thing," Puck grumbled, "it's not going to matter after Thursday, or maybe even sooner."

Tina swallowed but couldn't help but let the tears come. "I'm sorry. I just really love you guys. You know how many people loved me before I came here? Two: Mike and myself. Knowing that there are other people just like me, it made me special. It made me special. And I'll be gone in a few days."

Matt sat up, "Wait, you don't know that."

"Please," Mercedes sighed, "you think anyone's going to acknowledge my existence once we're not a family anymore?"

Puck agreed with her.

"Will," Rachel asked, "can we go around the room and talk about things we loved about being a family?"

Will, too, took everything he had not to cry.


	23. A Gleeful Christmas for Misfits

Everyone giggled and piled the tree with decorations, often prancing away to grab more ornaments.

"So, Artie," Brittany handed Artie his favorite ornament, "what are you asking Santa for?"

He shrugged.

"Artie, the roads to the North Pole are getting treacherous. You need to write your letter to Santa really fast and get it to Will _today_ so he can send it. And remember, even the smallest envelope is heavy for an elf."

She walked back to the tree as Artie whispered, "No way..."

_We're on the island of misfit toys. _

_Here, we don't wanna stay. _

_We want to travel with Santa Claus, _

_in his magic sleigh. _

_A packful of toys means a sackful of joys _

_for millions of girls and for millions of boys _

_when Christmas day is here. _

_The most wonderful day of the year! _

_A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout, _

_"Wake up, don't you know it time to come out?!" _

_when Christmas day is here. _

_The most wonderful day of the year! _

_Toys, galore scattered on the floor! _

_There's no room for more! _

_And it's all because of Santa Claus! _

_A scooter for Jimmy, a dolly for Sue _

_The kind that will even say, "How do you do?" _

_when Christmas day is here. _

_The most magical day of the year! _

_How'd you like to be a spotted elephant? _

_Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose? _

_Or a water pistol that shoots _

_jelly? _

"We are all misfits!"

_If we're on the island of unwanted toys, _

_we'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys _

_when Christmas day is here. _

_The most wonderful, wonderful, _

_wonderful, wonderful, _

_wonderful day of the year! _

* * *

_"Things haven't turned out exactly how I wanted this past year," Will said, "but Christmas is about being thankful for the things that did."_

_Puck cracked, "I thought that was Thanksgiving."_

_"This year, we are going to help out the orphans that aren't as lucky to have a home as you do."_

_"How are we going to do that?" Rachel asked._

_"Singing about it! We are going to go apartment-to-apartment, caroling. That way, we can raise money."_

_Finn pointed out, "It's Christmas, a time for miracles." _

"I can't believe that lady threw a shoe at us," Puck shoved popcorn in his mouth.

Tina hung garland on the tree, "I guess we're done caroling."

"No, we're not," Finn stomped his foot, "we can't let what just happened ruin our Christmas."

* * *

The line at the mall was long.

"Can I be honest?" Brittany said to a lady dressed as an elf, "I don't understand the difference between an elf and a slave."

"I'm not sitting on that guy's lap," Quinn said.

"Oh, come on!" Will said. "It's all part of the Christmas fun."

"Santa's lap is always warm and it's creepy."

Artie looked up at her. "We all have to sit on his lap. If Brittany sees that we still believe, it will make her strong enough it withstand all the Santa naysayers in the world."

"...Which is everyone over the age of six," Tina said. "I'm pretty sure this isn't going to work. That guy doesn't even look like Santa."

Puck added, "He's too black."

Will lightly punched Puck in the forearm for his remark.

"Trust me," Artie said, "all she's going to see is the suit. She wants to believe in him."

Mercedes stepped up first.

Brittany bounced on the balls of her feet. "Go, Mercedes, go, Mercedes, go!" She gave a wide smile.

"I've been a very good girl, Santa. I want a pony, and a doll that laughs and cries and... One of us smells like McDonalds!"

"I want bling. I can't be any more specific than that. Wait, hold up! Please tell me that is a roll of Certs on your pocket!"

"Do you have anything for stretch marks?"

"I want Channing Tatum to stop being in stuff."

"When does Asian Santa arrive?"

"Next!" the lady said.

Brittany stepped up. "Just remember you have rights."

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santana chimed as Brittany sauntered up to him.

He asked, "What's your name?"

"Brittany." She looked at his skin, which was darker than it usually seemed. "You've gotten really tan!"

"That's because at the North Pole, there's a hole in the ozone."

"You're amazing!"

* * *

"Uncle Dean got you these hideous gloves," Becky handed Sue a pair of green leather gloves.

Sue took them as she smeared green Halloween make-up on her face. "They'll come in handy. No fingerprints."

"I don't understand why we have to dress up." She covered her nose in black paint and put dog ears on her head along with reindeer antlers.

"Well, this way, if anyone sees us, we will have plausible deniability. I repeat, you are a _rein-dog_. Trust me, they are real."

"You look fantastic."

"You know Becky, my mastery of camouflauge is the only thing that kept me from being court-martialed after that My Lai misunderstanding. Now let'as go get what's rightfully mine. Schuester thinks I'm a grinch, well, that's exactly what he's going to get."

Sue and Becky broke into Will's apartment and made the place a wreck.

They removed the bulbs and ornaments from the tree, one-by-one. They removed all the presents from under the tree, one-by-one, unwrapping them and using them to destroy property. They smashed each and every candy cane, and ripped through the stockings. They shredded the tree with clippers, and finaly breaking the star to pieces with a grin.

Brittany fidgeted with her night gown after stepping into the family room. "Santa?"

"Why, Brittany, what are you doing out of bed?" Sue said, gripping the belt of her suit.

"I heard a noise. What are you doing, Santa?"

"Well uh, you see, one of the lights on your tree isn't working, so I'm taking it back to my workshop. I'll fix it up there, then I'll bring it back here."

She smiled with glee.

"Now, back to bed with you!" Sue gently pushed her away and waved.

* * *

Will wandered into the family room the next morning to see his kids huddled up around a giant mess. "Holy..."

Mercedes sighed, "They took everything."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "It's proof that everyone hates us."

"So our tree and our presents are missing?" Finn was disappointed.

This whole time, he was trying to put everyone in the spirit. Now what?!

"Come on, guys," Will said, "let's clean this up."

After some cleanup, the kids all met privately together to discuss.

"Everyone hates us. They want us to feel bad on Christmas," Tina said.

"They might try to make us feel bad," Finn attempted once again, "but we can't _let_ them."

"Let them hate us," Artie said. "Let them miss out on our great time. It's going to be their loss."

"What great time?" Our Christmas is already ruined," Mercdes reminded him.

"It's still Christmas eve. We have a chance to make it better," Finn said.

* * *

Will shut the door, pulling his scarf off, sighing. He walked through the apartment, following a pattern of clicking and clacking. Who was there? His kids wouldn't be home for quite a while, as they were shopping for gifts and enoying dinner together at Breadstix.

Rachel stepped in with cookies and milk, her siblings following her and putting more ornaments on the tree.

Finn said, "People may not like us. We may be different. But one thing that I can't deny is Christmas spirit."

* * *

Quinn strolled down the hall, reflecting on the Christmas. Her first Christmas with this family. It was a little rocky at first, but she actually turned to love it.

She smiled.

_You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen, Comet, and Cupid, and Donner, and Blitzen... _

_But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all...? _

Santana stepped out from Sue's apartment.

_Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer _

_had a very shiny nose. _

_And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. _

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt stepped out of Will's apartment.

_All of the other reindeer _

_used to laugh and call him names. _

Artie wheeled out of Emma's apartment, with Mike and Matt following him.

_They never let poor Rudolph _

_join in any reindeer games. _

Puck stepped out of a lady's apartment.

_Then one foggy Christmas eve, _

Brittany rushed out of Sue's apartment.

_Santa came to say: _

Finn walked out of McKinley's elevator.

_uh... Oh, yeah... "Rudolph, with your nose so... bright, _

_um, won't you guide my sleigh... tonight...?" _

Rachel skipped over to her friends.

_Then all the reindeer loved him, _

_as they shouted out with glee! _

Everyone came together, hugging and holding one another's shoulders as a merry group.

_Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer, _

_you'll go down in history! _

Everyone laughed with joy.

Sue stomped out of her apartment. "Shut up!"


	24. Loss, part 1: Competition Day

_"It's going to be okay, Finn," Will surrounded the crying kid in his embrace, "don't worry." _

_"She isn't coming back, is she?" was all Will could comprehend between the boy's sobs. _

_"I'm afraid not. Want to go out for ice cream and go home with me?" _

_The boy nodded, continuing to cry his eyes out. _

_**Don't stop believin' **_

_**Hold onto that feelin' **_

_**Streetlights, **_

_**people... **_

_Will spread a drenched cotton ball on the boy's red wounds, rubbing his bruises to ease the pain. _

_"It stings." _

_"I know it may seem bad, but Noah, it will get better. Believe me." _

_"I have nowhere to go. Can you, maybe, take me home with you? And can we stop for ice cream?" The boy received a nod and a hug. _

_**Don't stop believin' **_

_**Hold onto that feelin' **_

_**Streetlights, **_

_**people... **_

_Will screwed the wheels back on a chair. "Falling from a building is never the answer." _

_"Suicide was the answer," the boy said, "in her case." _

_"Well, Artie, it is an answer I guess, but it doesn't mean it's the right one. Want to discuss this over ice cream, and go to my place?" _

_"Please." _

_**Don't stop believin' **_

_**Hold onto that feeling' **_

_**Streetlights, **_

_**people... **_

_Will watched in terror as the flames grew larger and brighter. Seeing a blur move in the window, he hurried into the home. _

_"Save me!" a little girl reached out, waiting for the tall stranger to lift her. _

_He hurried out of the home daringly, more terrified than the girl could have been. _

_Out of the danger of the deadly fire, Will calmed the little girl down. "What's your name?" The answer was, "Mercedes." _

_**Don't stop believin' **_

_**Hold onto that feelin' **_

_**Streetlights, **_

_**people... **_

_"O-our mama left us," a little asian girl said, resting againt her twin brother. _

_"Really?" _

_"I don't mean to be weird," her brother said, "but-" _

_Will knew what the boy was going to say. "Let's go home." _

_**Don't stop believin' **_

_**Hold onto that feelin' **_

_**Streetlights, **_

_**people... **_

_"I don't know what to do!" the girl cried, "I really don't! Twelve years ago, my mom left me with these two strangers, and just a week ago they said they lost their money and couldn't take care of me anymore! Where will I go, what will I do, how-?" _

_"It's going to be okay, Rachel," Will said, "Trust me." _

_She grinned. _

_"How about some ice cream, then you can go home with me?" _

_She nodded, the grin still on her face. _

_**Don't stop believin' **_

_**Hold onto that feelin' **_

_**Streetlights, **_

_**people... **_

_Will rubbed the boy's shoulder as he hypervenilated. _

_The boy mumbled on and on about the trauma, hoping that venting would help him feel better, but it didn't. "It's not going to get better." _

_"Kurt, you don't know that, honey. You like ice cream? Maybe we can stop for ice cream, then we can go to my place and relax for a while." _

_"I like that idea... Sure." _

_**Don't stop believin' **_

_**Hold onto that feelin' **_

_**Streetlights, **_

_**people... **_

_"Thank you." _

"In a day, all of you may be gone," Will announced, "and all of of ths, this family, is going to be just a hazy memory."

Everyone gazed at each other sadly. They were all ready to cry, even Puck and Santana.

"It'll take you a second to remember everyone's name."

Santana glanced around the room.

"Someone might have to remind you of the fun times we've had."

Puck and Finn joined hands.

"Life only has one beginning, and one end. And the rest is just a whole bunch of middle. And I love you guys too much to not let you make the most of it."

Rachel spoke up, "We're all just glad you didn't become an accountant instead."

* * *

The day they'd been waiting for. If they lost this competition, the family would be gone forever. They promised themselves they would do their very best, no matter what it took.

"Okay, guys! Let's get ready," Will said, leading them to the green room.

People crowded the auditorium before the announcer spoke.

"Welcome to our 2012 Midwest Choir Competition! And now our panel of judges: He's an international music sensation, a platinum recording artist... the inevitable, Josh Groban!"

Josh stood from his seat for people to applaud his appearance.

"She's a four-time Grammy winner who started in the highest grossing musical of all time... Miss Olivia Newton-John!"

Olivia slowly got on two feet and waved as people cheered.

"He's a two-time Emmy winner, a broadcasting icon... WOHN News anchor Rod Remington!"

Many gave him a round of applause when he stood and posed.

"And she's a popular at-home artist and mother of twelve... Miss Terri Schuester!"

"Oh, God," Will murmured, "We are definitely going to lose."

"Now, our first performance of the evening," the announcer said, "from Fort Wayne, Indiana... Aural Instensity!"

The curtain flew open as music began.

**Puck turned the speakers up, then paced around the green room. "A mash-up of Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban. You kidding me? Someone tipped them off about the judges." **

**"Guys," Rachel said, "we can't get distracted by what the other teams are doing." **

**"We just got to keep our heads in the game and focus," Finn said. **

The crowd began to applaud the performane, even though they were only thirty seconds into the song.

**Santana asked, "Even if we know we can't win?" **

**"No." Will turned the speakers off. "We have got something that the other teams don't..." **

**"What?" **

**"Finn's dancing!" **

**Brittany poked Finn's arm as they all cheered with pride. The boy's dancing was terrible, but that's what made him special. **

"And now, our second performance of the evening," the announcer said, "from Dayton, Ohio... Haverbook!"

The curtain flew open.

_Imagine there's no countries. _

_It isn't hard to do. _

_Nothing to kill or die for, _

_and no religion too. _

The crowd enjoys the heartwarming performance, watching the kids' beautiful sign language.

_Imagine all the people _

_living life in peace. _

_You may say I'm a dreamer _

_but I'm not the only one. _

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_and the world will live as one. _

_Imagine no possessions. _

_I wonder if you can. _

_No need for greed or hunger, _

_a brotherhood of man. _

Many joined hands peacefully.

_Imagine all the people _

_sharing all the world. _

_You may say I'm a dreamer _

_but I'm not the only one. _

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_and the world will live as one. _

_Imagine there's no countries. _

_It isn't hard to do. _

_Nothing to kill or die for, _

_and no religion too. _

_Imagine all the people _

_living life in peace. _

_You, _

_you may say I'm a dreamer _

_but I'm not the only one. _

_I hope some day you'll join us _

_and the world will live as one. _

The entire audience couldn't help but shed tears and clap until their hand were sore. There was a possibility that they could win, and that concerned the Schuesters. Though, they wouldn't back down. Not now.

"Now, our third performance of the evening," the announcer said, "from Springfield, Ohio... Jane Addams' Glee club!"

The curtain flew open to reveal a group of girl in suggestive poses.

_And I am tellin' you _

_I'm not going! _

_You're the best man _

_I'll ever know. _

There was also a possibility that _they_ could win, and that, too, concerned the Schuesters. Though, they still wouldn't back down.

* * *

After an intermission, everyone returned to their seats in the audience.

**"We don't even have a song to sing," Santana said, "The Jane Addams girls stole our song." **

**Finn smiled, "That's not true. know a song we can sing." **

"Now, our fourth performance of the evening," the announcer said, "from Lima, Ohio... New Directions - as known as the Schuester Misfits!"

**"Get out there," Will said, "let's go! Rock it, guys! Yeah!" **

_Just a small town girl, _

_living in a lonely world. _

_She took the midnight train _

_going anywhere. _

_Just a city boy, _

_born and raised in south Detroit. _

_He took the midnight train _

_going anywhere. _

The crowd sat in utter silence as they continued.

_A singer in a smoky room, _

_the smell of wine and cheap perfume. _

_For a smle they could share the night, _

_it goes on and on and on, and on! _

_Strangers _

_waiting _

_up and down the boulevard, _

_their shadows _

_searching in the night. _

_Streetlights, _

_people, _

_living just to find emotion, _

_hiding _

_somewhere in the night! _

The kids all smiled as they bursted out the significant last of the song.

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold onto that feelin' _

_Streetlights, _

_people! _

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold onto that feelin' _

_Streetlights, _

_people! _

"Don't stop!"

* * *

"That was awesome!"

The kids began to run down to the green room to reunite with Will.

"Matthew," a voice said.

Matt turned around. "Anut Kirstie?"

"Once I heard you were with the Schuesters, I tracked you guys down so I could come get you. I just rented a house in Colombia. I want you to go home with me."

**Quinn announced stiffly, "I think my water just broke." **

* * *

"And now, our fifth and final performance of the evening," the announcer said, "from Akron, Ohio... Vocal Adrenaline!"

The curtains flew open.

_Is this the real life? _

_Is this just fantasy? _

_Caught in a landslide, _

_no escape from reality. _

_Open up your eyes, _

_look up to the sky and see... _

_I'm just a poor boy, _

_I need so sympathy _

_'cause I'm easy come, easy go, _

_little high, little low. _

_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me... _

_Mama just killed a man._

_Put a gun against his head, _

_pulled the trigger, now he's dead. _

**The whole group rushed to the hospital and Puck got Quinn into a wheelchair. She grunted in stress, trying to breathe deeply. **

_Mama, life had just begun. _

_But now I've gone, and thrown it all away. _

**Will fetched a doctor, panicking. **

**"Wait," Quinn said, "Will, can you go in with me?" **

**Will nodded. **

_Mama, oh, _

_didn't mean to make you cry! _

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, _

_carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters. _

_Too late, my time has come, _

_sends shivers down my spine, _

_m'body's aching all the time. _

_Goodbye, everybody, _

_I've got to go! _

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth. _

_Mama, oh! _

**Will ran a drenched cloth down Quinn's forehead to soothe her. **

**She sprang up, grunting, as Will supported her neck and back. She pushed as hard as she could, hoping it would make the baby come out sooner. **

_I don't wanna die! _

_Sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all! _

**"Ah! Oh my God, my God! Ah!" Quinn shrilled. **

**Mike rubbed her back, trying to support her. But at that time, it seemed like nothing could make her feel better. **

**Will ran the cloth on her again. "It's okay, it's coming out soon, just push." **

**"Shut up," she yelled, "it's never coming out!" **

**"It's going to be okay, sweetie." **

**"Uh! Oh my God! Mike, you suck, you suck, you suck, you suck!" **

**He backed away. **

**Will pulled her hair from her face as she titled her head in grief. **

_I see a little silhouetto of a man. _

_Scaramouche, scaramouche,will you do the Fandango? _

_Thunderbolt and lightning, _

_very, very frightening t'me. _

_Galileo, Galileo. _

_Galileo, Galileo, _

_Galileo Figaro, _

_magnifico. _

**Mike peered over the nurse's shoulder and cringed. **

_I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me. _

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family. _

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity. _

_Easy come, easy go. Will you let me go? _

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go! _

**"Let me go!" Quinn shrieked as Will and the nurse held her. **

_Bismillah, we will not let you go. _

**"Let me go!" **

_Bismillah, we will not let you go. _

**"Let me go!" **

_We will not let you go. _

**"Let me go!" **

_We will not let you go. _

_Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no! _

**"She's crowning," the nurse said. **

**"Push, Quinn," Will said. **

_Mama mia, let me go. _

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me. _

**"Uh, God, uh!" Quinn felt the baby begin ripping out of her. **

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? _

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die? _

_Oh, baby, _

_y'can't do this to me, baby. _

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here. _

**Quinn laid down in relief and caught her breath before the doctor severed the cord. She felt Will's hand cup around her cheek. **

_Nothing really matters, _

_anyone can see. _

_Nothing really matters, _

_oh, nothing really matters to me. _

**They all admired the perfect angel in Quinn's arms. **

_Any way the wind blows. _

* * *

"I can't keep her," Quinn said.

Shelby walked up. "Which one is yours? I see her now. She looks like you. Does she have a name?"

"No."

"Beth, Beth Schuester" Mike said.

"Pretty," Shelby remarked, "I like it."

"The adoption papers are in order," the nurse said.

* * *

The announcer stepped onto the stage. "Now, it is time to pronounce the winners of our 2012 Midwest Choir Competition. Ranking in 5th place is... Jane Addams' Glee club. In 4th place is... Aural Intensity. In 3rd place is... Haverbrook. In 2nd place is..."

Will bit his lip, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"...The Schuster Misfits."

"Damn."

"And in 1st place, the winner of one grand... Vocal Adrenaline!"


	25. Loss, part 2: You Were There

Will went to the arts center's lobby to sign out of the competition. Rachel then took his arm and playfully dragged him to the auditorium. "Come on, Dad!"

She joined her siblings on stage as Will watched from a front row seat.

Matt began, "When you saw me crying, you came to tell me that everything was going to be alright."

Tina and Mike said, "After our mom left us, you were there to help us find our way."

Mercedes added, "You saved me from a house fire."

Quinn smiled, "You accepted me when my mom didn't."

Santana admitted, "You were the only person I ever really cared about."

Brittany agreed with her sister.

Kurt cried, "When my parents were murdered, you were the one who sat a comforted me until the tears stopped."

Puck shared, "You were there to rescue me before I was beat to death."

Artie sighed, "After my mom died, I attempted suicide but you stopped me."

Rachel smiled with relief, "I had no place to go."

Finn gulped, "I didn't have a father, and my mom committed suicide, so I had no one until you found me and brought me home... and gave me someone to look up to, model myself after, soneone to show me what life is really about."

"No matter what happens," Mercedes said, "this family will never end. Once family, always family."

Bryan, watching this family moment from the door, leaned against the wall, crying his eyes out at the kids' words.

Will listened as the kids sung a melody for him.

_...Cause we belong together now, yeah, _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah. _

_Cause we belong together now, yeah, _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah. _

_You got a piece of me, _

_and honestly, _

_my life would suck without you! _

* * *

"Yes, I'm bring them right now," Will said unhappily before hanging his phone up. "Kids, get in the van. It's time to go."

"Right now?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. Right now." Will wished they could wait. But Will knew he had to do this. He drove to the Mommy and Daddy Association rather slowly, trying to stall time.

"Sue wants us home by midnight," Santana said, "but she said that Quinn isn't allowed back home."

"Damn Sue," Will said, "people can't just keep their kids out of their homes for no reason."

Finn asked, "Can you change the radio station?"

Will turned the dial to hear a famliar sound.

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold onto that feelin' _

Will let his foot off the gas.

_Streetlights, _

_people... _

Will began to bawl, covering his eyes with his hand as the car took a full stop.


	26. Loss, part 3: Lovely Voices

_It had been a week since the kids had been placed in orphanages. _

_Will could only imagine how terrible the kids felt, and how lonely they must have been._

_He sure was unhappy himself._

_His stomach ached constantly. Ibuprofen never helped.__He would cook a feast for every meal, and set the table as he used to. Before lying in his bed at night, he would tuck in imaginary teenagers and "kiss" them goodnight. He would fall asleep at 5:00 AM and wake up at 5:02 AM._

_He was getting weaker, and continued to fall apart even more. It hurt every second that he couldn't see the kids' lovely faces. __He was a damn mess. __Heartbreak was the reason he was drowning in his own tears. He was just dying a slow death from heartbreak._

_Once in a while, he hears their voices in his head, though their not really there. _

Will gathered small photos of every single kid, locked himself in his bedroom, and admired each face. Memories ran through his mind.

He sobbed, "_Don't stop believing_."

"_Hold onto that feeling_," he heard voices sing.

"_Streetlights_," he replied.

"_People._"

He opened the door to see his kids just smiling at him. He murmured, "This is crazy. I'm imagining this."

He turned to see Bryan.

"I heard your kids in the auditorium," Bryan said. "It was a beautiful family moment. I know you guys are a family, and you shouldn't be separated."

Will stood to greet the man.

"These kids are yours. You just adopted them."

"I don't remember adopting them..."

"Because I did it for you. I signed your name on each and every certificate."

"What about-?"

"Your their legal parent now. Figgins has no say. They are yours forever."

"We're a family forever," Mercedes said.

"We're here to stay," Tina grinned.

"Well," Bryan said, "I better get going."

"Thank you Bryan, so much," Will responded to the man's act.

"Your welcome, Will. I'm just doing my job..."

Will brought all of kids into a hug, bawling with joy.

His family was back.

* * *

_**Hiatus time! **_

_**Family will return on January 8th, 2013. Come back to see what happens next! **_


	27. Or No Loss, Just Insane

"Dad... Dad?"

A faint voice ran into Will's ear.

"Dad?"

Another faint voice.

"Are you crying?"

"He was sleeping."

"He must've been crying in his sleep."

Will felt a hand on his shoulder, and continued to hear those voices.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I think he's still asleep..."

A hand reached out and shook him. He murmured quietly.

"Dad...?"

"Come on, Dad. Wake up!"

He opened his eyes. He was in the hospital waiting room.

"Dad," Finn said, snickering, "you're growing old on us! Falling asleep before suppertime like Granddad... Geez!"

"Quinn had her baby," Puck said, "then you came back here to the waiting room and you fell asleep!"

Will sat up, scratching his head of hair. "I had a bad, although good dream. We lost the competition and I lost you guys..."

"What's good about that?" Mercedes sighed.

"Then, later, Bryan Ryan adopted you all in my name."

Artie smiled, rasing his eyebrows.

"W-We wish.." Tina joked.

Everyone laughed at the ridicule.

"It was a dream, and we can't be hurt over the fact that it was not real," Finn said.

Rachel grabbed Will's arm and pulled him up from the chair. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Go where?" Will responded, looking around the room.

"We have to go back to the competition to see who won."

Will could barely breathe on the way there. He had to go, though.

Would they win?

What would happen if they didn't win? He knew, he just didn't want to imagine it.

* * *

Will walked into social worker Figgins' office.

"The money is due today, or the kids are gone," Figgins warned.

"I know," Will took a seat, wetting his lips, ready to speak.

Emma then strolled in.

"Hello Miss Pillsbury," Figgins said. "As far as I know, none of the orphans have been assigned appointments, so there is no reason you must be here."

Emma looked at Will kindly. "What are you doing here?"

Will replied, "Figgins money is due today, but-"

That is all Emma needed to hear before storming to Figgins' desk and beginning a screaming match with him. She yelled, "You know, Will has rights! Those kids need a good home, and he is offering to provide it for them!"

"I-" Figgins spoke.

"No, you will listen to me when I am talking! You sir, are so inconsiderate!"

"Emma..." Will sighed.

"Don't even get into this," Emma said sweetly to Will before continuing to scream at Figgins. Her throat was slightly hoarse, but she would not quit. he would not quit until a compromise was made. A reasonable compromise.

"This is insane!" Figgins remarked, shaking his head at the woman.

Will interrupted Emma. "It's okay, Em. We won the competition, and we have the money."

"Oh..." Emma's face was flushed from embarrassment as she exited Figgins' office.

"You have the money?" Figgins asked Will.

"Right here." Will reached into his pocket for his wallet, where a check had been resting. That check would keep his family together.

The check felt warm as he unfolded it. He admired it for a moment and took much strength to give the family keepsake to the man. He would have the check's appearance burnt into his memory.

* * *

Quinn gave baby Beth a peck on the forehead and gave her to Mike to admire.

"Are you sure about this?" the nurse asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, Quinn sign here," the nurse instructed, "Mike sign here, Mr. Will Schuester sign here, and Miss Shelby Corcoran sign here. After that, Beth Schuester will then be pronounced Beth Corcoran, daughter of Miss Shelby Corcoran."


	28. This, That, & Other Disturbances

"Take good care of her."

"I promise I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Will stepped in the door and sat the bag of groceries on the table. "Guys, I'm home!"

"About time..." Puck said, assisting him in putting the groceries away.

Will shut the pantry door before searching for the rest of his kids. All he found was Artie, who had parked his chair by the family roo door.

"You can't go in," Artie said, "because I'm blocking the door."

Will asked, "Can you please move?"

"No, because I _need_ to block the door."

"Why do you need to block the door? Are you avoiding me form going in, or someone from coming out...?"

"You from going in."

"Why can't I go in?"

"Because."

"Why, Artie?"

"Uh..."

"Can I please go in the family room?"

"No."

Will ran a hand through his hair. He was getting pissed off, but he would remain calm. Besides, the kids were recovering from trauma. He wouldn't blame them for their strange behavior, since it was mandatory for their own goods.

* * *

Emma looked at her son as he picked at his salad, and asked, "Rory, are you okay?"

"Grand."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

He shrugged.

"I don't like seeing you not eat. Eat at least a few bites, for Mum."

He did as he was told, before Emma answered the knock on the door.

"Hello," a man greeted her, "I have recently received a complaint stating that your residence is unstable."

"What do you mean?"

"Unstable as in comtamination of germs, and as in infested with rats, termites, and other disturbances."

"My home is very, very clean. I assure you that there is nothing out of order."

"So that's how you want to play it, huh?"

Rory spoke up, "Our home is-"

"Rory, honey," Emma said, "don't worry, I'll deal with this. Just eat."

The man said, "You must pay heavy fines."

"I-I-I don't... um, don't... uh, have that kind of money."

"Well, in that case... Be out of this apartment in three days."


	29. Homes and Hearts

"Grammy does not like me," Rory sighed, fidgeting with the seat belt.

"No," Emma said, "she loves you a lot."

"Grampy doesn't either."

"He loves you a lot, too."

"My hair is not red enough. It is too brown. I cannot dye it because they already know it is brown." It hurt him. If you think being assigned as the - very boring - goalie in a soccer game is bad, try not being accepted by your own family. Now that's bad.

"You're not dying your hair, anyways. You're keeping it this color, not matter what people think."

"Grammy and Grampy just do not like me."

"Your hair is a chestnut color. It's like auburn, but darker. I don't understand why they just won't accept you. In pure light, there's a shade of red in your hair."

"I do not want to go to their house right now. Ever since Christmas, things have not been grand between us."

"Well, honey. There's nowhere else to go."

* * *

"These cupcakes suck."

"Okay, Finn," Santana said, " how about _you_ try and make perfect cupcakes?"

Puck added, "I'd love to see whether they have first degree burn, second degree burn, third degree burn, fourth degree burn..."

"Is fourth degree even possible...?" Kurt asked.

"Don't be mean to Finn," Rachel hissed.

"I don't see you trying to help, so don't comment," Santana responded, licking frosting from her finger.

"Are you sure we can eat these?" Brittany asked her sister, "What about-?"

"Yes, of course we can. Mom doesn't care about us anymore. We are Will's daughters now."

"Y-Y-Y-You think th-that Will wi-i-ill like these?" Tina wondered.

"He will like anything," Mercedes said, "I'm pretty sure."

"Brittany," Artie said as she bit into what was her third cupcake. "Brittany... Brittany... Britt..."

She swallowed, "Huh?"

"I think that's enough cupcakes."

"But they're good."

"Guys," Finn spoke, "Dad's not going to be gone for very much longer. We need to hurry."

Quinn then felt a giant, fluffy clump run across her shin. "Oh my God."

"What?" a few mumbled.

"Something just touched my leg."

"Oh," Brittany laughed, walking to her. She picked up the clump, which just sat in her arms lazily.

"What is that...?"

The clump uncoiled, revealing itself as a cat - a very large cat. Brittany continued to laugh. "His name is Lord Tubbington. He's my kitty!"

They watched her play with the cat for a while, then continued baking.

"So," Puck asked, "Will said you could keep the cat, right?"

"Will took me to get Lord Tubbington a week ago," Brittany said, "He's just been laying in my bed."

* * *

Rose Pillsbury welcomed Emma and Rory in and offered them some tea.

"Hi, Grammy," Rory said kindly.

"Honey," Rose called, "Emma and Rory are here!"

Emma took a seat on the sofa. Rory lied down with his head on Emma's lap before she began to stroke his head.

Rusty Pillsbury hurried down stairs to see his daughter and grandson. He took a seat in the chair across from them.

"Hi, Grampy," Rory said.

"Well, it's been a while," Rusty said, "Glad you guys decided to come here before anywhere else."

"We kind of miss having our little Freaky Deeky living with us," Rose smiled, sitting in the chair next to her husband's, sipping her tea.

"Oh, yes."

Rory could tell that his grandparents were ignoring him. They didn't seem to talk to him. Now, they wouldn't even glance down at him. He wanted them to love him, to be able to laugh with him, tell him stories, play games with him, teach him things his mum couldn't.

It tortured him, slowly burning his insides, then his outsides... Until there was nothing left. Nothing.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He was desperate for that attention. He wanted to be noticed.

"Humph," he breathed, startling Emma.

Rose looked at him, confused.

"Humph." It was working.

Now Rusty had noticed. He, too, was looking at Rory.

"Humph."

"What, Rory?" Emma asked him.

"Humph."

"Is he alright?" Rusty inquired.

Rory did it again. "Humph." They were all staring at him! He tried to not smile. "Humph."

"Could it be tics?" Rose wondered.

"Humph." Rory had the feeling that he was getting carried away, but he just didn't want to stop. Attention was so great!

* * *

Matt taped the final streamer to the wall before they shut out the lights.

"Okay, Brittany," Mike said, "turn on the light when we all say 'surprise.' Okay?"

"I totally got this." She, and the cat, hurried to the light switch.

Finn shut the family room door as they hid in the dark.

They heard the door slam shut as penny loafers made a tapping sound on the floor. Will was home.

"Guys," the man called, hanging his jacket on a dining chair. "You home?"

Silence.

He wandered into the living room and the study room, checking. "Must not be home..." he murmured. He then heard giggling, quiet giggling, followed by a shush. He went to the family room and knocked on the door. The giggling turned into cackles and gasps.

"Guys? You in there?" Will spoke. He opened the door.

He saw all of his kids spring into the air, screaming, "Surprise!"

He then heard Mike say, "Brittany, turn on the light."

"No, it's not time yet," was her response.

"What do you mean it's not time yet...?"

"You guys said 'surprise.'" You specifically told me to turn to the light on when you all said 'surprise, _okay_.'"

"No. I told you to turn on the light when we all said 'surprise', then I said 'Okay?' to make sure you understood."

"This is so confusing."

"Just turn on the light."

Will smirked and raised his eyebrow at Brittany, shaking his head at her silliness.

"We made cupcakes," Santana said, "and we made them into a giant heart."

"I see that."

"And the jellybean on top of every cupcake was Finn's idea."

"I love it."


	30. Might

**You should know, but I'll say it anyway. **

**Here's what's been happening: **

**Will has a terrible, but good dream. **

**The Schuesters end up winning the competition, and Will pays Figgins. **

**Quinn gives Beth up to Shelby who promises to take care of her. **

**Emma and her son Rory are reported for things that aren't even true, and they get kicked out. To Rory's dismay, they go to Emma's parents' house. **

**There, Rory makes sure he gets a lot of attention. **

_**"Humph." **_

_**"Is he alright?" **_

_**"Could it be tics?" **_

**The kids hold a surprise celebration for Will, with jellybeans on the cupcakes - as Finn requested. **

_**"I love it." **_

"I don't understand what the huge deal is," Will growled.

"I don't really mind your kids' parties - wait, I actually do - but last night was insane, dreadful, and somewhat disturbing. You must understand, William, I cannot stand to sleep only seven hours and fifty nine minutes a night," Sue complained, "I need the full eight hours."

"I-"

"And most importantly, I do not care to see a barely-clothed 16 year old run around the building, shooting residents with water guns filled with bleach, and urinating in corners. There-"

"I'll talk to Puck."

"This is so-"

Figgins roared, "Why is it that everytime you guys have an issue, you come to me about it? I am a social worker, not a couple's therapist."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Will yelled, "We are _not_ a couple!"

"No way that's possible," Sue said, "no way it ever will be."

"Just get out of my office, and find someone who can help you with your problems," Figgins said.

* * *

"Your brother had the same problem when he was Rory's age," Rusty said, "Tourette's is hereditary you know."

"Oh, yes," Rose said, "your brother was a mess, like you. And I discovered a way to tame the symptoms. Now, is Rory picky?"

"Uh... Depends," Emma responded.

"Will he drink any unfamiliar liquids?"

"He might."

Rose stepped into the kitchen, and soon returned with a concoction. She gave the cup to Rory, who stared at the slightly gooey, yellowish substance.

He cautiously took a sip of the substance. It was like drinking mushed blueberries; it sure tasted good! He could drink it all day. He gulped, and gulped, and gulped without a problem.

"Well, he seems to be okay," Rose remarked.

Rory's hand trembled, causing him to pour the drink down his chin and neck.

"Oops, somebody spilt their drink," She looked at Rusty, then watched Emma stand fron the couch.

As Emma cleaned the boy, Rose said, "Oh, look. Freaky Deeky to the rescue!"

"What's wrong, honey?" Emma asked him.

Rory jerked his head as if it were involuntary.

"You were fine earlier."

"Humph!"

* * *

Will stormed into the family room. "Terrible news."

"W-What?" Tina looked at the man after ending her conversation with Kurt.

"Sue has found another way to attack us."

Brittany said, "Wait... I don't remember joining the war..."

"World War Sue is in session," Puck announced, slumping on the couch with the pillow. "It was only a matter of time."

"What happened to World War Sun? Did it happen already, or what?"

"Huh?" Artie looked at her.

"World War Sun, World War Sue, World War See."

"Okay."

"What's Sue going to do?" Rachel asked.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Puck raced to answer the door, though no one else was home to beat him there.

"Puck?"

"Ariana?"

"My grandpa brought be back to Lima because of our family reunion, and I decided I'd drop by for a while."

"Oh," he ran a hand through his black Mohawk, "well, come in."

She entered the apartment as Puck shut the door. She grasped the small lump on her belly, "Remember I said I was pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"There's something I want to tell you."

"Is something wrong?" Puck grew concerned. His hand hurried to hold her belly.

"Well..."


	31. Something Wrong

**Here's what happened last time: **

_**"Tourette's is hereditary, you know." **_

**Rose gives Rory a concoction that is supposed to tame Tourette's symptoms. But it seems to not be working. **

**Maybe because he doesn't have Tourette's? **

**He's faking it for attention, and now he has his family on their toes. **

**Will discovers that Sue is out to attack the Schuesters once again, but doesn't know how. **

_**"It was only a matter of time." **_

_**"What's she going to do?" **_

**Later, Ariana stops by and drops a bomb on Puck, **

_**"There's something I want to tell you about the baby." **_

_**"Is something wrong?" **_

**Gee, this was long for such a short episode. **

**And that's what happened with the **

**Family****. **

_The boys went to the arts center for their football practice, and noticed that something was different. _

_"Why does the locker room look different?" Finn wondered. "I haven't even seen any of this equipment before." _

_"Where's Tanaka?" Puck asked, looking around as he shut his locker. _

_The room of boys heard a voice say, "He's not your coach anymore. I am." _

"Dude!" Puck yelled, "You can't be serious."

The arts center's manager spoke, "We needed a new football coach, and we got one."

Mike complained, "Miss Sylvester can't be a football coach!"

"She has extra time on her hands after coaching Cheerios' practices. She volunteered. I had no choice but to say yes."

"What happened to Coach Tanaka?" Matt inquired.

"He suffered a nervous breakdown about a month ago," the manager replied, "right after last year's football season stopped."

"Great," Puck bitched, "Sylvester's going to wear us all down so we'll be too tired to practice for our music competitions. I knew it."

Finn picked Artie up from A/V club, and the two headed back to McKinley Condominiums.

Then, a sobbing teenage boy appeared in sight. They slowly approached him.

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The boy stood rubbing his face dry. "Yeah. Why?"

"Were you crying?"

"No."

"There's something wrong. I know it. And we want to help."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Finn, and this is Artie."

"Schuester? Schuester Misfits?"

"Yeah, that's us."

"You're joking, right?" the boy smirked, "You're serious?"

"Serious."

"Can you, maybe, uh, get Will Schuester on the phone for me?" The boy shed another tear.

"Did something happen to your parents...?"

"Um," the boy breathed, "my parents were arrested for child neglect. My dad was put to death this morning. My younger brother and sister are in foster homes, and I have nowhere to go. I've been in this hotel for a few days now, but I'm kind out of money."

"That's terrible."

"I know."

"Listen, I'm going to call Will right here, right now. This can't wait."

Artie kept the boy company, as Finn dug his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" Will's voice said through the speaker.

"Dad, we have an emergency. Come right now."

"Where are you? What happened?"

"Come to American Family Motel. There is another misfit who needs us."

* * *

"Oh, hell to the no!" Mercedes shrieked.

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

Tine stated, furiously, "That is a terrible idea!"

"Relax, I got it all under control. Don't worry."


	32. New

**Here's what happened last time: **

_**"Where's Tanaka?" **_

_**"He's not your coach anymore. I am." **_

**Sue is the new football coach, in hopes of causing the Schuester boys distress, along with the entire family. **

**On their way home, Finn and Artie find a boy who has nowhere to go. **

**Will hurries to pick his sons and the boy up. **

**And that's what happened with the **

**Family****. **

Will dropped Finn and Artie off in McKinley Condiminiums parking lot, then drove off with the boy. They stopped to speak with social worker Figgins and settle some issues, before assigning the boy an appointment with Emma and returning to the van.

"Are we going home?" the boy asked, looking at Will's face in the rearview mirror.

"We're going somewhere first."

* * *

"Mummy," Rory mumbled, "tuck me in."

Emma gladly took the favor, then giving him a glass of water and going to turn out the light. "Mum will be back in a while to lie down. Go to sleep, you're tired."

"Mummy, come hither."

She took a seat on the bed.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Okay, one short story, then it's time to go to sleep." She thought for a moment, then began.

**Rose took a sip of tea. "We tried the formula for two days, and it has not worked." **

**"Maybe it isn't Tourette's," Rusty responded. **

**"Pretty sure it's Tourette's." **

**"I doubt it is, Rose." **

Rory closed his eyes as his mother crooned a tale to him. Her voice was beuatiful and soothing, even better than it was the day before.

She reached to lightly brush her hand on his belly, which made him even more comfortable.

**Rusty spat, "It's not Tourette's, it's something called 'getting attention'." **

**"Can't blame him. Freaky Deeky's probably too busy cleaning the house constantly that she has no time for him." **

Emma stood from the bed, wishing the boy sweet dreams as he drifted into a sleep.

* * *

"I love ice cream. Thank you." The boy jammed the spoon into the dish, which happened to be his fourth.

Will replied, "No problem,. Anytime, really."

"This is sort of the best thing that has happened lately."

"Probably," Will smirked, taking a bite of ice cream.

"Oh," the boy growled, letting go of the spoon and grabbing his head. "Ah, brainfreeze!"

"After three bowls, you'd think..."

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing three and a half bowls are enough for you?"

"Plenty. I'm kind of ready to go home, and maybe get some aspirin."

* * *

"I think everyone's here right now," Will said, unlocking the apartment door and entering.

The boy followed slowly, running a hand through his blonde hair, gazing around the big apartment.

"Dad, you're home!" Finn raced up, Puck trying to tug him back. "You'll never know what Puck just did!"

Puck tugged even harder. "Dude!"

Finn struggled to pull himself up to Will, and eventually succeeded.

Now the boys were before Will and Sam at the door.

Puck begged, "Dude, Finn, don't tell him!"

The grin on Finn's face grew bigger and bigger by the second.

"Don't!"

"Puck called you 'Dad'..."

Puck brewed in anger, although embarrassed as hell. Will smiled, pulling the Mohawk-clad boy into a friendly hug. Everyone then joined Will and the boy in the family room.

The boy fidgeted with a loose string on the end of his jacket, stammering to the large group of teens, "Uh, my name is Sam Evans. I like comic books, sports... My grades aren't that good, but I'm working on 'em."

Puck stared at the blonde. "Dude, your mouth is huge! How many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

"I don't know," Sam answered, "I've never had any balls in my mouth."

Will gave Puck a warning, as a few giggled.

* * *

_Fondue for two, _

_fondue for two... _

_That's some hot dish... _

_Fondue for two! _

"Hello, guys!" Brittany stared into the camera. "This is my new show called 'Fondue For Two', but sadly, no one decided to join. So that is why I named this episode 'Fondue For Me'. Now let's get started."

Will peeked his head into the door. "Hey, Britt?"

"Oh, look!" she said to the camera, bopping around excitedly. "Here's someone who'll join us today!" She stood from the bed and grabbed Will's arm. "Come in, Dad!"

"Well," he snickered, "okay."

"Say hi to the camera, Dad."

"Hi," he waved, sitting on the bed with his daughter.

Brittany's eyes returned to the camera. "We'll be discussing the latest gossip!" She dipped bread into the pot of cheese. "Dad, you got anything?"

Monday, it was a tea party with stuffed tigers and monkeys. Tuesday, it was hopscotch in the parking lot. Wednesday, it was a trip to Chuck E. Cheese's. Thursday, it was a who-jumps-on-the-trampoline-the-highest competition. And today, it was a live webshow about gossip and cheese.

Will loved Brittany. He really did. He loved spending time with her, every precious moment was so important.

He replied, "Lately," he dipped a bush of broccoli into the cheese and ate it, "I heard that Selena Gomez is pregnant."

"It's everywhere! Popular gossip topic. But... is it _true_?"


	33. -Lord Tubbington and His Eating Habits-

Hey, guys! It's Brittany!

Review this chapter and tell me what snack Lord Tubbington should eat in the future chapters. I am running out of ideas, and he's getting unentertained.

And don't tell me that he needs to eat the following:

_Cheese _

_Peaches _

_Waffles _

_Cheese _

_Frosting _

_Chicken alfredo _

_Egg rolls _

_Cat food _

He's already eaten too much of that stuff. I don't want him to get sick.

Thank you!


	34. What Should This Chapter's Name Be?

**Here's what happened last time: **

**Rose and Rusty talk. They decide that Rory doesn't have Tourette's, but instead doing it for attention. **

_**"Can't blame him. Freaky Deeky's probably too busy cleaning the house constantly that she has no time for him." **_

**Will brings the boy home. **

_**"My name is Sam Evans." **_

_**"Dude, your mouth is huge! How many tennis balls can you fit in there?" **_

_**"I don't know. I've never had any balls in my mouth." **_

**Brittany begins a live webshow to discuss gossip. **

**And that's what happened last month with the **

**Family****. **

Puck slammed his fists into the punching bag.

"Dude," Finn sighed, "calm down."

"I can't! I just can't! I'm pissed off."

"What happened?" Matt asked his brother.

"Well," Puck gulped, pushing the punching bag away and taking a seat, "yesterday, Ariana told me that the baby has Down's Syndrome."

"What's so bad about that?" Mike joined him on the bench.

"She invited me to her doctor's appointment, and that's what really made me pissed..."

_The two sauntered into the hospital, and had only waited a few minutes for a doctor to call them into a room. _

_"Is he the father?" the doctor asked Ariana. _

_She nodded, "This is the first appointment Puck's been to." _

_"Well, it's good to have you here, Puck. Today you will be seeing the baby's fifteen-week sonogram." _

_Puck was utterly confused, and also a little concerned. "Wait, did you say _fifteen-week_?" _

_"Yes," the doctor said, "fifteen-week sonogram. The baby is fifteen weeks old." _

_"What? That would be four months, right?" _

_"Four months, yes." _

_How is the baby four months old? We had sex not even three months ago..." _

* * *

"Jacob," Sue sighed, "go make me a protein shake, on the double."

He rushed out to the kitchen, and returned within a minute.

"Now sit down. We're going to talk."

"What's up?" Jacob plopped onto the sofa, facing her.

"Let me be as frank as I possibly can be." She leaned forward in the chair. "You are disgraceful."

"I am?"

"You are the most annoying, obnoxious, incommodious son I could ever have squeezed out of me. And I thought the girls were revolting..."

"So, does that mean-?"

"Yes, I am kicking you out. I suggest you go to the Schuester's, because that is where you will find many others like you. Better yet, they'll keep you, and they won't send you back. Excited? Great. Now, get out."

* * *

Will knocked on Sam's door.

"Come in."

Will stepped inside. "Hey buddy, our appointment with Miss Pillsbury is at four. We have to leave for the therapy center in ten minutes."

"I'm mostly ready," Sam said, "I just need my shoes."

"They're over here by the dresser," he told the boy, after glancing around.

"Thanks." Sam sat on the bed and slipped each sneaker on before pausing.

"What's wrong?"

Sam stared at his left sneaker, then reached out and attempted to make sense of the untied laces. "I got this," he said to himself, under his breath, "okay. I got this."

Will watched the laces jumble into a knot. He watched Sam in his struggle to concentrate. The kid was trying so damn hard, he really was. Only if he could just get it right.

Sam grew more distressed by the moment.

He was so stupid. He couldn't even tie a shoe, and he expected to please Will and make him proud?!

Will gave Sam another moment to figure it out, and spoke, "Do you-"

"No, I got it." Sam inhaled and tried to keep focus.

"Sam, buddy, if you need help, I-"

Sam decided that it was best to get assistance rather than struggle more. "Please help me."

Will kneeled to the ground and eased the knot from the laces.

"Thanks."

"You might not be able to tie shoes, and it's okay. I'll teach you." He made the laces into a neat bow, and moved to the right sneaker.

"Listen, um, there's something else I'm having trouble with too. It's sort of embarrassing."

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"Are you Goth?"

"No."

"Ahmm," Will thought, "Are you a crossdresser?"

"No."

"Are you anorexic?"

"No."

"Are you obsessive-compulsive?"

"I used to be, but it's not really an issue anymore."

"Are you an axe murderer?"

Sam snickered, "No!"

"Well, I would still accept you if you were any of those things, except the last one, of course! Then I'd put you in a crazy home!"

"No, Will. I'm-"

"Dyslexic. I was suspecting you'd say that, Sam."

"How'd you know?" Sam stood, along with the man.

"I had a look through your school records, bad grades. Every morning, when I teach, you give me that little gaze - that little gaze that each of those kids out there gave me when they were lost, confused, alone."

Sam looked at the floor.

"I get that you're embarrassed, and that's the reason I'm here. I'll help you, Sam. You are not alone."


	35. Atta Boy

Sam followed Will's direction.

"Take the bunny ears, make an _x_, go under the bridge, and pull."

Sam copied the demonstration, then grew wide eyed, gasping, "I just tied my shoe! Look, I just tied my shoe! Just look!"

Will pulled the laces apart, and asked Sam do do it on his own.

Sam confidently took the two laces, muttering the steps as he did them.

Will was very impressed, his eyes following the laces.

"...Take the bunny ears, make an _x_, uh..." He paused for a moment, and resumed. "Go under the bridge, and pull." Once realizing what he had just done, once again, he celebrated, bright faced and cheerful.

"Good, buddy."

"I tied my shoe! I tied my shoe!"

"Now tie the other one."

This was easy! Sam repeated what Will had tought him.

Will praised Sam, smiling.

Santana hissed, passing by, "Seriously, guys?!"

Will shook his head. "Santana, Santana, Santana..." He then spotted Puck, who was smashing buttons on an Xbox controller.

"Puck?" Will said, walking up to him, "Puck?"

The boy continued to play his video game.

"Puck? Puck?"

He continued to not respond.

"Noah."

He dropped the controller, running a hand on his Mohawk, looking at the tall man behind him. "Don't call me that."

"Well, it seems like it's the only way to get your attention."

"What?!"

"Your room's a mess. I asked you to clean it two days ago."

"Why do I have to clean it?"

"Because it's _your _room. And it's _your _mess. Also, Artie can't go in there until the floor is clean."

"Why doesn't he clean it? It's his room too."

"It's not his mess."

"I don't like cleaning."

"Just stop arguing, and get it done. Sooner you start, the sooner you finish, and the earlier I'll stop bothering you. Come on, everyone else already cleaned their rooms. I think you can do it, too."

Puck sighed, standing up from his spot on the rug.

"And I don't mean _push things under the bed or in the closet_, I mean _clean_."

"Fine."

"Atta boy." Will patted the boy's shoulder as he stumbled to his room.

"Whatever..."

* * *

Rory closed his comic book, and roved around before stopping in the living room.

"Honey?" he heard Emma's voice say. "We need to talk."


	36. Somehow

"Mummy, what?"

"Come sit."

"What is going on?" He knew what was going on. He knew what he had done.

"Just sit down."

"Did I do something?"

"No, you didn't," Rose said, "you're innocent. Your mom is the one that has done something."

* * *

Puck summoned a waitress. "Hello, I will have the... uh..."

"Yes?"

"No, just give me minute! Uh..." He sat in the booth, gazing at the wall ten feet away. "I'll have the..."

"Yes, sir? Can you please tell me what you'll like?"

"Lady, calm down! I'm trying to think!" Puck's eyes returned to the wall. "Um..."

The waitress sighed, biting her lip.

"Ah ha!" He snapped his fingers and grinned at her. "I'll have a cheeseburger. But with no cheese... Oh, and uh, no burger. And uh, no bun."

She walked away, grumbling.

"Hey, I'm not done!" Puck leaned back in the booth, kicking the leg of the table as he pouted. "Service here sucks ass." He stood up and walked out.

Outside of McKinley Condominiums, he bumped into a jock from his football team. He screamed, "Watch where you're going!"

The jock shoved him to a wall, before lifting him and flipping him into a broken port-a-potty. He wandered away, not looking back at Puck.

Puck just lay there. He decided he was too lazy to push his way out or whip his phone out and call Will to come save him, so he stayed put. He soon drifted to sleep, pulling his sweater's hood over his face.

* * *

"Emma, sweetheart," Rusty said, "do you know why Rory has been acting this way?"

"No, it's pretty unusual."

"Attention, he is doing it for attention. You won't take care of him, so now he has to reach out to us."

Rose agreed, and pointed out, "You clean too much. You concentrate so much on keeping things so neat that you forget you have a son."

"I don't forget," Emma bickered, "I'm just trying to give Rory independence as a teenager."

"Mummy?" Rory dropped in.

"What, Rory?"

"You forget about me?"

"No, sweetie. I don't."

* * *

Will rushed to pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello, Will?" There was a gloomy, hopeless, deep tone in her voice, the tone that made Will's heart race. He would grow very concerned. Hell, past concerned, actually.

He replied, "Emma? What's wrong?"


	37. Rescue

**Here's what happened last time: **

**Puck is rude to a waitress. Outside of McKinley Condominiums, a jock tosses ****him into a broken port-a-potty.**

**The Pillsburys talk. Rusty and Rose come to the conclusion that Emma is depriving Rory ****attention because of her constant cleaning.**

_**"You won't take care of him so he's reaching out to us." **_

_**"You concentrate so much on keeping things so neat that you forget you have a son." **_

_**"I don't forget. I'm just trying to give Rory independence." **_

**Wow. **

**And that's what you missed in the **

**Family****. **

"I appreciate you letting me stay here," Emma smled to Will, setting another bag on the table. "I can't thank you enough."

"Well, it is sort of lonely without Terri," Will replied, "so it's good to have you here. You can stay as long as you need to."

"Mind if I decorate?"

"Not at all. This place is a dump."

"Well then, I'll just have to clean it." Emma glanced around, asking, "Where'd Rory go? He was here a minute ago."

"I think he's taking a tour around the apartment. Everyone does that."

"Dad!" Mike rushed out from he and Tina's room. "Where's Puck?"

"Where _is_ Puck?" Will asked himself.

"At first I thoght he was maybe staying the night at his friends, but this morning I texted him and he wouldn't answer."

Will sighed, reaching for his phone. That boy really tired him out. He called the boy's number and waited for an answer.

**Puck awakes to his phone beeping in his pocket. He checks the time, slightly confused. Two in the afternoon. Great. Now, all he had to do was figure out where he was. **

**He looks around, trying to shift in the tiny space. **

_**Oh yeah,**_** he thinks to himself, **_**port-a-potty. I remember now. **_

**Damn. How was he supposed to get out? He checks the text message. **

_**Will, just stop texting me!**_** Thoughts continue running through his mind. **

Will waited for a response, not focused on anyting but Puck.

**Puck read the message. He said, "Nice, they finally noticed I was missing." He texted back, telling Will about what happened and where he had been the entire time. **

Will was sympathetic, but he knew that Puck had done something to deserve this. He inquired Puck about what he was doing before the jock appeared.

He received a reply of "walking home." That meant Puck was obviously covering up something.

Will begun a short conversation.

_'I'm comin to get u. And Noah, u had better not have done anything bad.' _

_**'k and no i dint do nethin bad :) ive been an angel :D' **_

_**'btw dont call me noah i hate that' **_

_'Well it seems to get ur attention. U take me seriously, especially when ur in trouble.' _

_**'Y m i in trouble?' **_

_'Didn't say u were.' _

_**'k' **_

_'Listen, stay put. I'm coming to get u.' _

_**'dont worry ill still be here. dont u think if i couldve left i wouldve by now?' **_

_'Don't get smart with me.' _

_**'lol' **_

_'Not funny. If u've already done something bad, u don't want to make it worse.' _

_**'i dint do nethin dammit' **_

_'Watch the language or I'll wash your thumbs with soap!'_

_'LOL' _

_'Just got to the 1st floor. Leaving the building now.' _

_**'do u even no what lol means?' **_

_'Yes, I do.' _

_**'that wouldve been emberisin to have to tell u' **_

_'Don't u mean 'embarrassing,' not 'emberisin?' _

_**'yeh watevs' **_

_'Next time I teach u guys grammar, I'm gonna do whatever it takes for u to pay attention.' _

_**'just come get me plzzzz we can talk bout dat later' **_

**Puck presses send before he sees a flash of light. **

**The door had opened and a girl was peeking in. **

**"Are you an angel?" he asks. **

**"Screw you," is all she says as she assists him out. **

* * *

Will opens the door to let his son and the girl in.

"Puck, where have you been?" a few wonder.

"I saved him from a port-a-potty," the girl answers. "You all probably want to know my name. I'm Lauren, my parents are in rehab and I've been going around searching for something to do."

"Well, Lauren," Will said, "you're welcome to stay here if you'd like."

"I've heard a lot about you guys. You guys seem like losers. On the other hand, I have nowhere else to be so I guess I'l crash here for a while."

"You like to sing?"

"I'll sing, but here are my conditions: I want a carton of Cadbury Eggs - good luck finding them, since they're not in season - and I want seven minutes in Heaven with the kid I just rescued."

* * *

"Nice to have you here, Rory," Will grinned, leading him to the bedrooms.

"It's grand being here," Rory smiled back, "You guys are such fine fellows!"

Will opened a door. "This will be your room."

Rory stepped in and began to unpack.

Brittany pranced in with her giant cat. "Dad, I'm putting Lord Tubbington on the Atkins diet. He's, like, twenty five libras... whatever that means."

Rory stared at Brittany. Was this her room? It was pink, green and white with many girly things, so it must have been. Was he invading?

"Who is this?" Brittany asked. "I don't remember getting him in bed, so he can't possibly be the father of my baby."

"You're not pregnant, Brittany," Will told her. "You threw up because you had food poisoning. This is Rory, Miss Pillsbury's son. He's living with us now. He'll be sharing a room with you."


	38. (Works Like A) Charm

**Here's what happened last time just in case you forgot that there is a 36th chapter to this: **

**Emma and Rory move in with the Schuesters, possibly because her parents kicked her out and she refused to leave Rory. **

**It wasn't really explained. You just got to use your noggin and imagine what happened. Worked for me. **

**A girl named Lauren rescues Puck from the port-a-potty, and she decides she ****will live with the Schuesters while her parents are in rehab.**

**Rory is to share a room with Brittany. **

**She then announces she is putting Lord Tubbington on a diet. **

_**"He's, like, twenty five libras... whatever that means." **_

**I think that's about it. **

**And that's what you may have missed in the **

**Family****. **

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold onto tha- _

"Finn," Will growled, "stop singing that! You're going to make me cry."

"Sorry."

Then, Finn began to hum the tune instead. The sound filled Will's ears, making him whimper quietly.

Will demanded, "That song is for special use only! Don't sing it unless there is a good reason to. It's a family symbol, and I don't want you or anyone else to use it like any ordinary song. Sing something else, I don't care what, just not that."

"Okay, Dad."

"Will? When is dinner?" Lauren stomped out of Puck and Artie's bedroom, where she'd been bunking.

"I'll be starting up some stew in a few minutes," Will replied.

Finn asked, "What kind of stew?"

"Chinese pork stew."

"Why? I don't like it."

"Mike and Tina begged me to make it. Be a good boy and eat it, and you can choose supper tomorrow."

"Don't say 'good boy.' It's weird, and I don't like it."

"Well, not only did I find a way to get Noah's attention, I also found I way to get yours, too."

"I heard that!" Puck screamed.

"See? Works like a charm. Now he knows not to get in trouble."

Finn chuckled.

* * *

"Oh my," Brittany gasped, breaking out a smile, "goodness! You're a leprechaun, aren't you?"

Rory could only look at her. He didn't want to say no. That would crush the innocent girl's spirits. But then again, he didn't lie.

"Wow!"

He returned the grin, folding the final shirt and stuffing it in the dresser.

"Can you talk?"

"Why, of course I can talk."

"What did you say?"

Instead of repeating himself, he just murmured, "Yes."

"Okay, good. You can talk." Brittany pulled him onto the bed as she sat down. "I'm so glad you're staying here, Rory. It's so awesome to have a real live leprechaun sitting in my room, on my bed!"

"Nice to be here."

She leaned over to his ear, mumbling quietly, "Want my pot of gold, Rory leprechaun?"

He nodded. He was going to love being at the Schuesters.

* * *

"Hurry out!" Sue screamed. "Today is our first practice on the field. Whoever is not out there within time given will be off the team."

Each boy rushed out the locker room simultaneously, creating a giant crowd.


	39. To Go - And Not In The Fast Food Way

Jacob shoved his frozen hands into his jacket pocket, his shoes grinding on the ice. He paced around town before entering Hy-Vee.

Every night since his mother had kicked him out, he had been living at Hy-Vee. It was a warm, safe shelter; better than being with the Schuesters. He had no bed, only a floor. Good enough, though. People stared when he lied on he floor, snacked outside on a bench constantly. The workers were surprised at how many times he had "visited" their store, which was every night - possibly a few times a day.

But he wouldn't admit that he depended on the store for a home, and he had nowhere else to be.

"Back again?" a worker smiled.

Jacob nodded, his face tight and swollen from the cold.

"What do you need?"

"A snack." Or, a small dinner made of potato chips. The store had no microwave, so he couldn't make a warm, fulfilling meal.

"Well, if you'd like an extra choice, we just restocked on Cheetos."

"Okay, thanks."

It was almost eight. He'd be wandering around a while before feeling tired. He arrived in an aisle packed with food, when he heard familiar voices argue. The Schuesters. They were here.

"Hey, Jacob," he heard, as the clump of people passed him. He then began searching for a snack, though he wasn't in the mood for anything there.

A tall man appeared beside him. _Will Schuester himself_. Jacob sauntered out of his way. Will eyed the selections.

Will remarked, "I forgot to grab some nachos."

"What are you making for supper?" Jacob asked.

"Sloppy joes. Finn picked it. And Puck insisted we have nachos."

"Sloppy joes? I like sloppy joes."

"You can join us for supper, if it's okay with your mom."

"Uh, my mom sort of... kicked me out."

Will froze after pulling a bag from the shelf. "How long ago was this?"

"I've been living at this store for almost a week."

"You're coming home with me. This is unacceptable."

Jacob had no choice but to go. Besides, even though the Schuesters were losers, he would have full meals, a warm bed, showers, television. Everything he needed.

"Let's go put these nachos in the cart. What afternoon snacks do you like?"

* * *

The kids raced to take a seat at the dining table, before Emma served each of them. Will and Emma simultaneously sat down across from each other.

They all said their grace, and dug into the wonderful meal. Emma's cooking was astonishing.

"Eat slowly, or you'll get a belly ache," Emma warned the kids, snickering.

"I'm done!" Finn announced, immediately after swallowing.

"I'm done too!" Sam waved his arm in the air, sipping his milk.

Rory sputtered, "That was grand." He put a hand on his stomach, leaning back in the chair. "Mummy, can I have more?"

"I want more, too," Tina stammered, looking at the empty plate before her.

"What the-?" Quinn exclaimed after feeling a cheesy nacho hit her head. "Stop!" She glared at Puck, who smiled guiltily.

"You can eat as much as you want," Will said, "but as long as you don't get sick."

A satisfied Mercedes declared, "Tater tots, nachos and sloppy joes is the best meal ever."

"Anything with tater tots is the best meal ever for you!" Mike told her.

"I know."

Kurt pulled out his phone, and suddenly grew occupied as his food got cold.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel asked, "who are you texting?"

He replied, holding back a giggle, "Blaine, a friend."

"A boyfriend, probably..." Puck teased, taking a bite of a nacho.

"Kurt, are you going to eat your food?" Finn wondered.

"Can I have your tater tots?" Brittany asked.

Jacob reached to steal his sloppy joe.

"No." Kurt began to eat, and nearly cleaned the plate before receiving a final text.

Artie gasped when a tater tot was flung onto his shoulder.

"Sorry, bro," Puck gulped, "I was targeting Sam, but gravity decided to disobey."

Santana hissed, "Look who be starting a fight at dinner..."

"Shut up." He took the pleasure in slogging her with food also.

Will stopped the fight before it began. "Now, just finish your supper, guys."

"Preach!" Artie murmured, his lips out like a sassy thirteen year old girl.

Everyone went back to eating, silent. A few glances took place between people, constant, though quick. Many cleared their plates within minutes.

They then ran off to do their own thing, as Wil gave Jacob a tour. Jacob decided he couldn't share a room or else he would be arrested for some type of attempted murder. So he got the storage room as his bedroom.

**Santana pays Rory ten dollars to stay out of Brittany's bedroom until bedtime. He wouldn't need to see what was to happen. **

Tina slammed her fist on the bathroom door. "Puck! I g-g-got to go!"

"You can wait!" was the response.

"It's an e-e-e-emergency!"

Puck excited, almost hitting her with the door. He sauntered to the sofa to resume his video game.

"Finally!" Tina walked in and closed the door. Suddenly, there had been a loud thump, and waters splashed all over the place.

She screamed, "Would it kill you to leave the seat down?!"

He yelled back, "Would it kill you to look before you sit?!"

**Santana and Brittany plop onto the bed and begin making out heavily. **

**Brittany gasps as Santana cups her hips. **

Rachel padded into the living room. "Great news!"

"Go away," Puck sighed, "no one cares."

"Where's Santana?"

"She died. You can probably find her at Dave Karofsky's house, 554 on 4th Avenue South. Or in Hell."

**Brittany squeezes Santana's shoulder blade, hearing her murmur. Santana nibbles her neck, pecking every five seconds. **

**"I love your sweet lady kisses," Brittany grins, feeling Santana grasp her arm. **

**Santana looks at her. "It's a nice break from all that scissoring." **

**"Isn't this incest?" **

**"No, Britt. We might have been born sisters, but we are orphans now. We are no longer legal sisters. It's fine." Santana resumes to the blonde's neck. **

**"We should do a duet together. We should sing Melissa Etheridge's 'Come To My Window.'" She strokes Santana's lower back. **

**Santana stops again. "There is a lot of talking going on, and I want to get my mack on." She breathes onto Brittany's cheek before touching her lips to hers. **


	40. Busy

_Will announced, "Okay, one more thing before homeschool ends. I want you all to get a partner, and make a sculpture of the human body with every bone labeled. The two that present the best project will win a free dinner at Breadstix!" _

"I don't want to do it," Mike enters the library.

Tina follows him in. "Why are we here?"

"I need to find a book for the book report Will assigned us."

"Come on, just do it."

"I don't want to do the project."

"We're partners. You have to do work, also. I can't do it all."

"I don't even know if I _can_ do the work! Everyone knows I'm terrible at biology."

"That's why I'm your partner."

"You do the work, and I present."

"No, no. We are doing the work together, and we're both presenting. We are going to make the best project, and we are going to get the dinner at Breadstix. We are finally going to have a normal night out."

"Normal? What do you mean? We went out to the Asian Twins Community last night. We had dim sum." Mike collected a stack of books.

"All we ever do is go to the Asian Twins Community and have dim sum!" Tina took a seat at a table.

"Here we go..." Mike sighed. Not another fight.

"I'm not saying that steamed pork knuckles aren't delicious. I'm just saying that Breadstix has bottomless salad bowls." Tina stood and walked to a shelf to search for a book. "They refill your salad until you leave or pass out."

Mike waddled to her. "You can get salad at the Asian Twins Community. We got salad last night."

"There were chicken feet in it. It was a chicken feet salad! All I want is a normal salad that doesn't have chicken feet in it!" She slammed a book against his chest. She turned around to return to the table. "You don't care about my needs!"

A librarian hushed Tina.

"We're fighting a lot," Tina sighed.

Mike headed for the door. "We should go to Asian Twins Therapy."

"Why does everything have to be for Asian twins?" was the last thing she said before they arrived home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_**This is Jacob Ben Israel, with the Schuester Misfits' Big Gay Life. We are here at the actual home of the Schuesters, and with all the dish you're dying to know. **_

_**Rachel, how did you respond to rumors saying you're incredibly difficult to live with? **_

Finn replied, "Well, as her brother, I can answer that. Rachel's what you call a 'controllist.'"

Rachel interrupted, "I'm controlling. 'Controllist' isn't a word. I'm controlling. I have opinions. Does my need to express them annoy my fellow family members?"

"Yes. Wait... That was out loud, wasn't it?"

**Will, how do you respond to a recent post on my blog saying that this family is full of losers? **

Will said, "Well, everyone is different, special in their own way. Jocks, nerds, Goths, outcasts..."

**All losers. **

**Confirm or deny the rumor that you knocked up Quinn Sylvester. **

Puck shook his head. "It was Mike."

**How has your life changed since the birth of your bastard child? **

Quinn shut her bedroom door.

**How are **_**you**_** doing? **

Santana jerked the camera up to her face. "My eyes are up here, Jewfro. And, my life is uneventful."

Brittany looked at the camera. "Last week, people thought I was at Emily's sleepover, but really, I was lost in Burger King's bathroom."

**What can you say about the rumors that you two are dating? **

Tina exclaimed, "We're twins! That would be incest!"

**You know that there's a froum on my blog that's begging you to stop being around? **

"I don't care." Kurt walked away, with Jacob following.

**When will you guys accept the fact that- **

"Not now."

**-that people hate you and you're nothing- **

"I'm busy."

**-but losers- **

Kurt walked into the bathroom. "Go away."

**-that no one cares about? **

**When exactly are you planning to sell the orphans? **

**When are you slated to make your return to the Shire? **

**How do you get white on rice? **

**What did you do with all that breast milk? **

"Shut the fuck up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rachel knew volunteering at orphanages would be hard work, but she had to do something to win respect back.

And who wouldn't respect a teen orphan working with orphans?

She'd been mopping the bathroom floor when a girl appeared by the mirror, tapping her feet to music.

"Hello," Rachel walked to her. "I couldn't help but notice you admiring me at the music competition."

She pulled an ear bud out. "Uh?"

"Oh, you don't speak English. Um... You-like-me-sing! You-like-me-sing-very-much."

"I speak English."

"I even did a little research on you. You are Sunshine Corazon, you are from the Philippines. I hope you have a good time here in America."

"Thanks."

Rachel set up a _wet floor_ sign, when she heard the girl begin to burst into song.

_Hello, hello, baby _

_you called, I can't hear a thing. _

_I have got no service _

_in the club, you see, see. _

_What, what, what did you say? _

_You're breaking up on me? _

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, _

_I'm kinda busy. _

Sunshine smiled when she heard Rachel say, "_K-Kinda busy_!"

_K-Kinda busy... _

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, _

_I'm kinda busy! _

Rachel hurried over to the girl, boastfully singing.

_Just a second, _

_it's my favorite song they're gonna play. _

_And I cannot text you _

_with a drink in my hand, eh. _

_You should've made some plans with me, _

_you knew that I was free. _

_And now won't you stop calling me? _

_I'm kinda busy! _

The girls spun around the room, beginning a duet.

_Stop calling, stop calling, _

_I don't wanna think anymore! _

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor! _

_Stop calling, stop calling, _

_I don't wanna talk anymore! _

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor! _

_Stop telephoning me! _

_Stop telephoning me! _

"I'm busy!" Rachel giggled.

"Uh, that was fun!" Sunshine laughed along. "Hey, aren't you _Rachel Schuester_? I've heard a lot about you..."


	41. Friends, A Dentist & Mountain Dew

**Gee, I get bored writing the **_**Here's What Happened Last Time**_**s. Readers probably don't even read them anyway. **

**I wonder if they'll notice if I keep skipping... **

_"There are two competitions this year," Will told everyone, "so auditions are going to be early."_

_"That is fantastic!" Rachel's face lit up as she gasped, "I have so many song ideas! And this time, I don't have to sacrifice many choices, since we will be covering more songs."_

_"Well, it looks like everyone is in the spirit!" _

Okay, so Empire State of Mind wasn't a good audition song. But at least the manager's daughter liked it.

"Please, Daddy? Please let them be in the competition? They were really good!"

And he had no choice but to accept the Schuesters.

* * *

_The next day, Rory jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. _

_He removed his shirt as Santana barged in. _

_"Hello." Rory smiled. _

_"Whatever." Santana's attitude wiped the grin from his face. She stuck a toothbrush in her mouth. _

_"Last night, that lasagna was really yummy," Rory said, slipping a shirt on. _

_"No, it wasn't," Santana said, scornfully. _

_"I do not really have much of a grand taste." He put pants on, along with suspenders. "I do not." _

_"I can tell." _

_Brittany pulled Rory into the kitchen with her. _

_"Top o' the mornin', Brittany!" _

_"First of all, you look magical and amazing, but I don't understand what you're saying. So if you want to make it in this land, you really need to speak English. Anyways, how do you like being here?" _

_"Aye, it's grand!" _

_Puck nudged Rory into the counter. "Hey, Irish." _

_"Wait," Brittany whispered, surprised, "other people can see you, too?" _

_He, confused, looks down. _

_"Only because you let them see you?" _

_"That's right." _

_"I thought about it a lot, and I know what I want as my first wish. Your magical race, they make my favorite cereal - Lucky Charms. I really wish that you would make me a box of Lucky Charms with all marshmallows." _

_Rory bit his cheek. "You're in luck. Lucky the Leprechaun happens to be my cousin. And he lives two toadstools down." _

_"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. _

Finn entered the study room to see Rory, with piles of Lucky Charms on the table and many empty boxes scattered on the floor. The boy had been hand-picking each and every marshmallow and flicking them into a perfectly conditioned, empty Lucky Charms box.

"Hey," Finn said, pulling up a chair.

Rory looked up. Who was that boy?

"I've been gone a lot lately. Uh, who are you? A new kid?"

"My name's Rory, I'm your counsellor's son."

"Miss Pillsbury has a son?"

"I love everything about about this family. I sort of miss living alone, with just my mummy, but it's grand to just be somewhere different."

"Yeah. I used to live just with my mom, but... Not any more. Don't like talking about it."

He resumed sorting the cereal pieces. "I'm staying in the room of Brittany, and she thinks I'm a leprechaun."

"Yeah... She's kind of like Rain Man with boobs."

Boobs. That word stole Rory's attention for a moment. He patted the bulge in his pants, trying to calm it down, and smiled. "She said if I grant her three wishes, I can get into her pot of gold. So I'm pretending to be a leprechaun. Her first wish was for an all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms."

"Ah..."

"I really want to snog her! I'm still a virgin. I was always afraid of what my mummy would do if she ever found out I had sex, but I cannot stand it anymore!"

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Not really, except for Brittany. I'm a little lonely, you know. I thought being here, with Schuester misfits, it would be different. I thought it was all about unique misfits coming together, keeping each other company and swaddling with large amounts of love, and accepting each other."

"Yeah, dude... Uh, that's a lot to expect from us all. I mean, it's a million people in one place, and you wonder why there's no peace?! And by the way, my dad Will is sort of the only one who accepts people. Everyone just seems to purposely find ways to hate each other."

"I could really use some company around here. My mummy coddles me too much sometimes." Rory stared at Finn with his beautiful turquoise eyes, gnning uncontrollably, "Will you be my friend, Finn?"

"Whoa, whoa..."

"It would be an honor!"

Finn glanced around to make sure no one had heard them. "Uh, Rory, dudes don't ask dudes to be their friend. Except on Facebook, but even then it can take years."

Will wandered in. "What you boys talking about?"

"Ah, nothing," Finn mutters.

Will shook his head at the activity Rory had took up. Boys will be boys...

Will grabbed a folder of quizzes and walked out to the kitchen to find a strange, unfamiliar man at the table.

"Oh," Emma said, closing the cupboard, "Will. Um, this is my dentist, Carl. Carl Howell."

"Nice to meet you." The man, Carl, reached to shake Will's hand.

Emma added, "We are, uh, sort of dating..."

Will spun around, trying not to lose his temper. "Kids? Whoever wants to go see a movie, join me in the van." He was so pissed right now. Who was this _Carl_? This _Carl_ was stealing his soon-to-be-girlfriend, and possibly his soon-to-be-fiancee.

He would do something about this _Carl_. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But definitely sometime.

Now, the only thing he was focused on was calming down. Hopefully, a trip to the cinema wouldn't be such of a hassle as last time.

* * *

In the theater, the teenagers munched on popcorn, frequently reaching for candy.

"Give me Pepsi," Finn said, as Mike handed him a cup.

They didn't care whose drink or food it was. If there was something left, they'd still take it. They lived in the same house, with shared possessions. They were used to the term "mine is yours; yours is mine."

"Junior Mints?" Artie asked.

Sam gulped one down and handed the box to Artie. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Mountain Dew, anywhere?" Santana wondered.

"I think we're out," Mercedes stated, her eyes wandering around the clump of people.

"Are you serious? We are out of Mountain Dew? We just had half a cup a minute ago. Who drank half a damn cup?!"

Nobody would confess to finishing the soda. Nobody would confess anything to Santana, actually. They all feared her wrath.

"I drank too much," Finn said, as he stood up from his seat. "I got to pee."

"Finn, is half a cup and a thousand little sips too much for you?" Santana jeered.

"This movie sucks," Brittany remarked, "It sucks harder than I ever could."

"The movie's almost over, anyway," Will announced, "just watch it."


	42. Drama and A Baby Daddy

_**Jacob Ben Israel here, with the Schuesters. Much drama. Who has success, and who is failure? **_

_**Finn: Mediocre at it all. **_

_**What do you want to be when you grow up?" **_

"I-I have, uh... I have plans."

_**Mike. How about you? **_

"Haven't decided if I'm going to Harvard or Stanford yet."

_**Tina, where are **_**you **_**applying? **_

"We're not even considered juniors yet. Why should we be worrying over our future?"

_**Oh. I thought you guys were at least, like seventeen...? **_

"Fourteen. Optical illusion - the wheelchair adds some years."

_**Rachel. Must I even ask? **_

"In a few years, Kurt and I will both be applying to a New York-based performing arts school."

"Juliard," Kurt said, in a sneeze.

"We will-"

_**Mercedes, Twitter says you're officially dating Sam, a.k.a. Trouty Mouth a.k.a. Hobo McBieber. **_

"Oh, no, honey. That is so two years ago. We dated before he even came here. But I'm going to give you a little exclusive." Mercedes waddled excitedly, but dramatically to the living room. She snuggled againt a tall man, saying, "There's a new man in Mercedes' life now, and he's my future plans."

He twirled her around. "I'm not your only future plans, baby. You're going to be a star. And when you leave here to get your first Grammy, we're going to make beautiful cocoa babies."

Santana explained, "Now, it's all about being the top ho around here, and modeling my fierceness after my numero uno Latina, Paula Abdul."

Jacob commented, "Paula Abdul is an Arab."

**Hey Brittany, what are your plans? **

"Wait. Are you working on a time machine too?!"

Puck slammed Jacob into the table. "Shut the fuck up."

* * *

Puck and Ariana had been discussing baby drama.

Puck demanded, almost growling, "I want to know the truth. Now."

Ariana stammered a simply reply of, "I don't know."

"You should know who the father of your baby is. Since it's not me, I want you to tell me who it is."

"Uh..."

"Tell me."

"It's..."

Suddenly, Puck's thoughts flew right from his mind. It was like he was dying. He felt ready to drop at any second.

The noises in the house just pounded in his ears, like the noise of speakers through an apartment building.

_**"Mummy, just one more scone!" **_

_**"You've had enough, sweetie." **_

_**"Finn, remember that you have to get that book read by Friday." **_

_**"Okay." **_

_**"Turn the music down or put headphones on or something! I want to listen to the TV!" **_

_**"Where's the barbecue sauce? We just bought some. Don't tell me that we're out! Oh my God, Brittany! Why is Lord Tubbington in here? He is literally**_** eating from the fridge**_**!" **_

_**"Ah, shit!" **_

_**"Rory, your mom is hot." **_

_**"I want a scone!" **_

_**"I think four is enough." **_

_**"Can you toss me a juice box?" **_

_**"Dad! Tina's hitting me!" **_

_**"Shut up!" **_

_**"Damn! I keep getting killed!" **_

_**"This game sucks." **_

Puck walked to his room, furious.

"Get out of my way, Artie!"

Artie barely grasped the wheels before Puck shoved him into the wall.

Puck leaped to the top bunk.

"We need to get the ladder fixed. Using the rails is dangerous," Artie remarked.

"I don't fucking care!"

Will peeked his head into Puck, Artie and Lauren's room. "Puck. It's dark in here. You awake?"

"Yeah. I've been awake."

"You in the mood to go somewhere?"

"Where?" Puck climbed from the top bunk and slipped an old, ratted gray sweatshirt on. "It's after ten."

"Let's get to the van."

Puck followed Will outside, and slid into the passenger seat as Will started the car.

"Your mom-"

Fear rode over Puck. "Are we going to see my mom?!"

"No."

"Thank God. I can't ever look her in the eyes again."

"Your mom has had, uh, _stands_ with many people. And you didn't end up being her only child. You have a sister, and she's about nine years younger than you."

"Sarah?"

"You know who she is?"

"Yeah, but I've only seen her a few times."

"Well, we are going to see Sarah."

"Where is she?"

"She went to rehab for cases of trauma. She just got released."

"Is she going to be living with us?"

"Sorry, but no. After today, there's a very high chance you will never see her again."


	43. -Puck's Quiz-

Hello. It's me, Puck.

**"Noah!" **

Shut up, Will!

First of all, Ezri just added two new chapters called 41. Friends, Dentists, and Mountain Dew and 42. Drama and a Baby Daddy. So read those, and then come back here.

Okay, I am here today to see how much you know. So I have posted a test! You might not like tests, neither do I, but we all gotta do what we gotta do (except me, I'm too badass.)

Read through every choice and choose THE BEST answer for each question. Remember, this is a test! It's easy, though. It's like 2 + 2, except there's many words. But you guys read a lot anyway, so it won't make a difference.

PM your answers to Ezri, otherwise known as ICan'tStopBelievin, please. Don't review this chapter or I'll go all Schuester on your ass. If you do review, that fucking screws everything up. So just don't, okay? Good.

The more PMs Ezri gets, the quicker he will want to post new chapters.

It'll be easy! Here we go!

**Question 1. If Jacob was on a restaurant menu, what would he be called? **

A. Annoying

B. Annoying Ballsac

C. Annoying Ballsac _with a side of __Cuntiness _

D. Annoying Ballsac _with a side of __Cuntiness__. _"Oh my, they must've forgot to add the Dick. Oh well..."

E. Oh my God! There is an ABC pattern in these answers!

F. IDK what he'd be called. He's just stupid.

**Question 2. What do you think I'll do since I know who the father is? **

Remember this is a big question. No choices. You must use you damn brain to answer this. Just think of something I might do.

I'm violent when I'm pissed, by the way.

Warning: Don't be too aggressive in your answers. Don't give me any terrible ideas, because then if they are funny, I will want to use them. And Will will ground me for eternity.

**Question 3. Who do you think the father of Ariana's baby is? **I know you're curious. I already know the answer. I just wanna see what you think.

A. Puck

B. Puck

C. Bagel

D. Puck, with a bagel

E. Finn

F. Jake (oops, wrong show...)

G. Stalker, with a bagel

H. A rapist, with a bagel involved, as witnesses recall

I. Mike

J. Brittany S. Pierce (sperm donor, of course)

K. Santana (sperm donor)

L. Finn

M. Puck

N. Puck

O. Puck

P. Artie

Q. Horny Pizza Hut delivery guy

R. Artie

S. Brittany S. Pierce, with a bagel (sperm donor)

T. Brittany Spierce, with a bagel

U. Brittany Spierce, with a waffle

V. Britney Spears, with a Brittany Spierce involved, as witnesses recall

W. Herself (with sperm donor)

X. A different horny Pizza Hut delivery guy

Y. Artie

Z. Artie

If you picked A, B, D, M, N, or O, you are dumb.

Apparently, I'm not the father.

And you shouldn't have picked D. I don't even like bagels.

**Question 4. Is this quiz over? **

I'll answer that...

Yes.

Now I gotta get to the store before the close. I need Nunchakus and dip.


	44. Someday

"I think it's," Will said, seeing a tear leave Puck's eye, "best we go, now."

"Bye, Sarah. I hope I can see you again... someday."

"Don't cry, bubby," the six year old squealed, pulling her brother's arm. "Don't cry."

He shouted, "I can't just _not cry_!"

"Let's go." Will led Puck out of the room and to the car.

"I appreciate you for bringing me here tonight."

"I knew it would be best." Will started driving, going as slow as he possibly could.

* * *

Rory tossed and turned, but his body just couldn't find comfort. Everything was dark. Every creak or hum echoed for no apparent reason. Suddenly, his father appeared four feet away. Rory glanced around, avoiding to look the man in the eyes. Rory stumbled around, trying to mask his fearful shaking. He struggled to hide his uneasiness.

His father only glared.

"M-Mummy?" Rory murmured, with a gulp. "Mummy? W-Where a-are you?" He suffered torment, watching his father pull the belt from his pants. Rory's feet were about stuck to the ground; he had no way out. He closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next, but he didn't want to know exactly when it would start. It only made the anxiety worse.

Rory felt a thick strip of leather come down on his arm, the pain ripping right through his shirt, like fire on his skin. He then broke down, curling into a kneeling position on the cold ground. He bawled until his eyes stung, praying that the hurt would disappear for at least a merciful moment.

"Mummy," Rory said into his hands, between sobs, "I need you!"

His father constantly swung at the boy. Rory's grunts and whimpers bounced around the dark emptiness. He listened to the acoustics, trying not to focus on the pain.

"Mummy! Mummy!"

The throbbing faded, as he heard Emma's voice hush him.

"Honey," her voice said to him, "it's okay." She wasn't visible, but she was audible. "Sweetie, just calm down. Breathe."

He could now feel her hand down his shoulder to his back. His eyes popped open. Still completely dark. "M-Mummy?"

"I'm here."

He found himself in a fetal position against a pillow.

"Everything is okay. It was just a scary dream."

"You think he'll be b-back to haunt u-us, someday?"

"I hope not, baby."

* * *

"Laps, on the field," Sue screamed, "now! Slackers are off the team!"

Everyone hustled outside, some in uniform, some not. It didn't matter anymore.

"Come on, hurry up! My nana is a lifeless corpse, and she could do better!"


	45. Moist Towelettes Cause Problems

Kurt was busy, sewing the two pieces of his torn shirt back together. "Finn, could you have a word with those damn jocks about harrassing me without damaging my clothes?"

Finn spit toothpaste into the stained sink. "Are you serious? Do you know how difficult it is with those guys? They are already spreading rumors that we are boyfriends."

"Let them say what they want. They're neanderthals. After high school, they'll be cleaning my septic tank."

"Don't you get it? It's not just them. We live in Ohio, not New York, or San Fransisco, or some other city where people eat vegetables that aren't fried. I don't understand why you always need to make a big spectical of yourself. Can't you just work harder to fit in?"

"I'm sure that'd be easier for you."

"You know, it would." He turned to the mirror and began to scrub his chin with a washrag.

"You are such a boy!" Kurt growled, storming to Finn. "You can't use abrasive materials on your face. You're going to have to use a moist towelette." He ripped a wipe from a package and started for Finn's face, receiving a smack.

"Don't touch me!" Finn roared rather loudly, jumping away.

"What is your problem, Finn? It's just a moist towelette."

Finn caught his breath, and said, "I'm going to go finish in the other bathroom."

"Grow up, Finn!"

* * *

Emma unlocked the door.

Rory rushed into the apartment and headed straight for the kitchen for a snack. Long day at school and a three hour soccer practice really takes the energy out of you.

Emma sighed, shutting the door and setting her purse down nicely. Her face lit up, stunned, as she admired the decorated table. "What is this?" she whispered to herself, almost giggling. She wandered around to see Will, busy lighting a candle. She removed her jacket and asked him, "Are we having a romantic dinner?"

He looked up, grinning. "Sort of."

She tilted her head, confused and slightly concerned.

"I invited you parents over."

Emma glanced over to the couch to find Rusty and Rose.

"Is that my little Freaky Deeky?" Rose hummed.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Rusty simpered, waving.

Emma put a fake smile on her face, chanting, "Yay, yay!" She then turned stiff, scuttling to the kitchen. "Okay, I'm going to say 'hi' in one minute!"

Will chased her, silently questioning her sudden panic.

She began to gulp wine, which had been rare for her. "Maybe, um, maybe w-we can get th-them to leave. Pretend like, um, an ovarian cyst burst. Works every time."

"What is going on here?" he asked. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No; I'm ashamed of them. My parents are ginger supremacists."

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Rusty sighed. "We're not ginger supremacists! We're more, uh, ginger _preservationists_."

Rory touched his mother's hand. She wrapped her fingers onto his wrists snugly, providing comfort.

"We don't hate anybody," Rose explained. "We just prefer the company of other redheads, which is why we like the Red Oaks so much."

"What's the Red Oaks?" Will swallowed a bite of meatloaf.

"It's a gingers-only country club."

Rust reached to spread butter on his dinner roll.

"It's really the only place I feel like being myself. Let my auburn hair down."

Rusty waved the butterknife in the air, sternly. "You know, redheads will be instinct in thirty years. It's a recessive gene, friend. We keep heading down the road we're on, everybody just mixing with everybody, redheads will cease to exist as a species!"

Emma began to slowly shift her spoon around. She would be heavily concentrating until the spoon landed in the perfect spot.

"Mummy," Rory said softly, as a whisper. "Mummy, stop."

"Just eat, sweetie. Don't worry."

Rose lifted her wine glass, studying Will. "I'd really love to hear about your heritage. I have to say, your hair's a little wooly for my taste. But those beautiful blue eyes are a very good sign. Now, _Schuester_ is German, right?"

"I think so," Will responded.

"You're practically a Viking!" Rusty cheered.

"Oh," Rose said, slowly but excitedly, "that's a relief! There's got to be some red hair in that family tree."

"Not like that Carl..."

Emma bit he lip, striving to resist her urges.

"Rusty," Rose demanded, "be nice."

He responded, "You said it yourself."

Rory squeezed his mother's hand, delaying her.

Rusty continued eating. "You know, honey, these beans you bought are just delicious."

"Oh, pish posh. Did you know that the supermarket was fresh out of lima beans? Can you believe that? Out of lima beans... In Lima, Ohio!"

"Obama's America."

When no one was looking, Emma hurried to scratch at residue on her spoon. Finally her tension was relieved.

"Mummy!" Rory couldn't help but gasp faintly.

Rose spotted Emma's odd behavior, and said, "Oops! Looks like Freaky Deeky's come down with a mean case of the cleanies!"

Rusty warned, "Don't try to stop her once she starts, Will. We used to tie her thumbs together; she'd chew right through the twine! Adorable!"

"I think it's weird." Rose remarked. "I don't know where she got it."

_The restaurant seemed packed, but Emma wouldn't dare talk to - or even glance - at those strangers. __He watched her parents as they waited for a waitress. __An unfamiliar lady appeared, setting tall glasses of water before the three._

_"I'm sorry, amigo," her mama said to the lady. "You're not our regular waitress." _

_"Oh, yeah," her daddy gazed forward. "Cindy!" _

_Emma rolled her eyes to see their waitress wave. _

_Her parents smiled at the lady currently serving them, as her mama kindly said, "No offense." _

_The lady, obviously offended, walked away. _

_Emma was confused. What was wrong with that waitress? She looked very nice. She was probably a very kind and gentle "amigo," but for some reason, her mama did not want her serving them. Emma sat and thought, but she couldn't find any answers. She just continued to watch her mama, who was now reaching into her purse. Her mama said, "Can't be too careful. You don't know where those hands have been. Here's a moist towelette." _

_She took the small wipe that her mama handed saw h__er mama obsessively scrub the glass in front of her. Her daddy stared at her mama as if she were crazy._

_"Emma," her mama instructed, "wipe your glass down, please." _

_Emma copied her mama, glass in one hand and the wipe in the other. _

_"Good girl. Get it clean. Rusty, wipe yours, please." _

Will slammed his fists down onto the table, his cutlery shaking. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but hasn't anyone ever told you that you're both a little racist?"

Rose placed a hand on her chest. "I'm sorry?"

"Excuse me," Rusty pointed a finger. "It's not racist to be proud of the heritage you're trying to preserve, Will."

"Maybe it isn't." Will said. "But I have children. And I don't care what they look like. And you know what? If any of my children ended up having OCD, I'd maybe try to show some compassion instead of calling them a name that makes them feel like a freak."

During a moment of pure silence, Emma moved her hand onto the table and grasped Will's, smiling.

All Rose was to say was, "These beans are a disaster."

Rusty replied, "These beans are what happens when you sit out on an election, Rose."

"There wasn't a ginger candidate." *** **

* * *

***For references, watch Ginger Supremacists - Extended Scene. **


	46. Vigorous

"I'm Shannon Beiste. I just moved in next door."

Will shook the vigorous woman's hand, nodding.

"Spelled B-E-I-S-T-E. It's French."

It would be rather nice to have a new neighbor around. After Ken decided to move away and recreate his life, it had been pretty lonely.

Also, this Shannon seemed to be a kind, though impatient person. Will felt sympathy for how much Sue would bother her, but then again, Shannon would probably scare her off within time.

She explained, "I am fresh off my fifth consecutive high school football championship, and I came here because I needed a place to crash."

* * *

_"Guys, I would like it if you all joined me at the arts center," Rachel said, "tomorrow night at 8:30." _

Surprisingly, everyone showed up.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked.

Rachel answered, leading everyone into the theater. "A while ago, I met an orphan named Sunshine in the girl's restroom, and she is going to be putting on a performance tonight."

They found the perfect seats after a minute's-worth of scrambling and arguing. The curtain flew open just as Finn fell into a chair.

"Hi," the small girl said, anxiously fidgeting with the microphone stand. "I thought that if I impressed many with my outstanding, as said by many, talents, someone would take me home. And so I am here to sing for you all. My name is Sushine Corazon, and I'll be singing _Listen_ from the movie Dreamgirls."

"Broadway show first," Rachel whispered, smiling at her knowledge. "A-"

"Shut up!" Mike whined.

Sunshine closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

_Listen _

_to the song here in my heart. _

_A melody I start, _

_but can't complete. _

_Listen _

_to the sound from deep within. _

_It's only beginning _

_to find release. _

_There is someone here inside, _

_someone I thought had died _

_so long ago. _

_Oh, the time has come _

_for my dreams to be heard. _

_They will not be pushed aside and turned _

_into your own, _

_all 'cause you won't _

_listen! _

_Listen! _

_I am alone at the crossroads. _

_I'm not at home in my own home. _

_And I've tried and tried _

_to say what's on my mind. _

_You should have known! _

A few began to cheer.

_Oh, _

_now I'm done believin' you! _

Mike, Puck and Finn howled and barked at the success.

_You don't know what I'm feelin'! _

_I'm more than what _

_you made of me. _

_I followed the voice _

_you gave to me. _

_But now I gotta find my own! _

_I don't know where I belong, _

_but I'll be movin' on! _

_If you don't, _

_if you won't _

_listen to the song here in my heart! _

_A melody I start, _

_that I will complete! _

_Oh, _

_now I'm done believin' you! _

_You don't know what I'm feelin'! _

_I'm more than what _

_you made of me! _

_I followed the voice _

_you think you gave to me! _

_But now I gotta find _

_my own! _

_My own! _

Will joined her up on stage, congratulating her.

"Thank you."

"You know, you don't have to be talented to be loved. You're special, no matter what."

Sunshine grinned, catching her breath, blushing.

"...Welcome to the family!"

Everyone, excludng Rachel, was delighted and eager for a new person in their home. Rachel only planned to watch Sunshine find a home. She didn't know that she would be living with Sunshine, and possibly lose her solos for the competitions.

Damn it.

Rachel could only pretend to be happy, and everyone took it.

* * *

Now, it was time to begin planning for the first competition.

"Any ideas?" Will asked, receiving blank stares and no answers.

Finally, Tina stood. "Mike and I h-have been practicing a s-song."

"Let's hear it."

She and her brother stumbled to the front of the room. She grabbed his hand, whispering to him, "Don't worry. You're going to be great. It's the perfect song to express your feelings."

Mike spun around.

_See, I couldn't really sing. I could never really sing What I couldn't do is- _

_**Sing! **_

_I have trouble with the- _

_**Note! **_

_It goes all around my- _

_**Throat! **_

_It's a terrifying- _

_**Thing! **_

_See, I really couldn't hear which note was lower or which was- _

_**Higher! **_

_Which is why I disapper when someone says "Let's start a-" _

_**"Choir!" **_

_Hey, when I begin to- _

_**Squeak, **_

_it's a cross between a- _

_**Shriek, **_

_and a quiver or a- _

_**Moan! **_

_It's a little like a- _

_**Croak, **_

_or the record player- _

_**Broke! **_

_What is doesn't have is- _

_**Tone! **_

_Oh, I know you're thinking 'What a crazy-' _

_**'Ding-a-ling!' **_

_But I really couldn't- _

_**Sing! **_

_I could never really- _

_**Sing! **_

_What I couldn't do is- _

_**Sing! **_

_But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in- _

_**Power! **_

_And all my friends think I'm perfect for the... _

_Shower! _

_Still, I'm terrific at a- _

_**Dance! **_

_'Cause I'm messing up my- _

_**Pants! **_

_I'm a birdie on the- _

_**Wing! **_

_But I begin to- _

_**Chirp, **_

_They say, "Who's the little-" _

_**"Twerp," **_

_"Going pong instead of-" _

_**"Ping?!" **_

_And when Christmas comes and all my firends go- _

"Caroling," everyone chimed, almost laughing.

_It is so dishearten- _

_**-ing! **_

_It is so disquiet- _

_**-ing! **_

_It is so discourag- _

_**-ing! **_

_Darling, please stop answer- _

_**-ing! **_

_See, I couldn't really- _

_**Sing! **_

_I could never really- _

_**Sing! **_

_What I couldn't do is- _

"La!"

_La! _

"La!"

_La! _

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! _Sing! Sign! Sing! Sing!" _

_Sing! _


	47. Power

Sue shouted, "You can't fire me! It's in my contract!"

"The one you ripped up that one day you were angry," the manager said. "It's no longer valid, and you are fired. Shannon will be taking your place as coach, due to reports of verbal and physical abuse."

"Fine. But once you realize what a mistake this is, don't come knocking on my door begging me to return."

"I doubt I'll even have to consider it." He then turned to Shannon and welcomed her.

Shannon grinned. "It's an honor to be coaching here."

"I have to warn you. This team hasn't won a game since 1994. It's going to take a lot of work to get them back on top."

"Panther likes a challenge." Shannon couldn't help but chuckle. She was proud to be here, when they needed her the most. It felt great knowing she had been chosen out of hundreds of coaches, possibly even thousands! It was an honor.

"You think you can bring the Titans to success?"

"I don't think. I _know_."

* * *

"Surgery is when you get your appendix out," Quinn bickered. "You got a _boob job_!"

"Yup, sure did!" Santana smacked her sister, leaving a light rose blush.

"You can't hit me!"

"Sue, I can... Unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut!"

Quinn shoved Quinn into the dining table, only to be kicked.

"Stop the violence," Brittany demanded.

The girls grunted, pulling one another's hair and jerking each other almost to the ground.

"Catfight!" Mike said, highly amused.

Quinn shrieks and she tumbles to the ground. Once she was back to her feet, she was ready to try her sister again.

"Hey, hey!" Will yells, walking up. He struggled to pull the girls apart. "Stop it, now!"

As they calmed down, Will reminded them, "What happened to us being a family?"

Santana taunted, "Oh, please. She has a family. She's a mother!"

"Stop!"

"Yeah, walk away!" Quinn screamed. "Walk away, coward! Go adjust your bra because it's barely holding up!"

"Hey!" Will grasped her tightly, restraining her as she attempted to chase Santana. He slowly swayed her side to side, and escorted her to her room when she grew calm.

"Everyone clear the premisis! The drama is over," Brittany said loudly. She then spun around after hearing her name.

Rory stood, smiling at her.

"Hi, Rory."

He pulled a surprise from behind his back, making Brittany gasp. "One all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms, as requested!"

She gasped again, swiping the box from his hand. "This is magical. Thank you so much, Rory Leprechaun!" She hugged him, and held onto him for a few slow seconds.

He shook in joy. She was hugging him, with a hand resting just above his ass. She snuggled him against her. Now, _this_ was magical.

He couldn't help but grin after she pulled away. "You know," she said, "now you're only, like, two wishes away from getting my pot of gold. Every night, I feed Lord Tubbington nougat and sprinkles, and then I rub his belly seven times with glitter sticks. But so far, nothing works."

"You do that because..."

"I want Lord Tubbington to poop candy bars."

* * *

Rory stumbled on his toes, working to reach wafers that Emma stacked up high in the pantry.

Santana slammed the cupboard door shut, a few centimeters away from smashing his fingers. She waved a finger. "Do not even think about talking for the next thrity seconds. Nod so I know you understand me."

He looked into her evil eyes and gave a nod.

"Good. Here's the deal, pixie boy. You got a crush on my girl Brittany."

Holy shit. She was pissed. He began to back away, wide-eyed and terrified.

She followed him as she continued. "I understand. She's beautful. She's innocent; your mommy will most likely approve of her. She's everything that's good in this Goddamn miserable, stinking world. Do you agree? Nod."

He nodded once again. His back touched a wall, and he realized he had nowhere else to go to escape.

She crowded him. "Good. Also, she thinks you're a spritly, green mythological creature, but I know you're a potato-eating poser. But since she likes having a pet Irish, and due to the fact that I already have enough heat with your mother, I'm not going to explode you. _Leprechaun_, starring a young Jen Aniston, is my favorite movie. It learned me two things: Leprechauns like fixing shoe buckles because they're gay, and they grant wishes. So, you're going to grant me a wish." She smiled with her menacing smile, then walked away. "By the way, I'm telling mommy that I caught you trying to sneak treats before dinner. Enjoy your time-out!"


	48. You Really Do or You Really Don't

"I feel so fucking ignored," Lauren pouted. "When will I be included in the drama?"

"All of u-us are i-i-ignored," Tina said.

"I barely have any dialogue," Artie added, "And when I do, it's not even that important."

"M-Mike talks w-w-way, way too much. That little b-bast..."

"Whoa, Tina!" Mercedes shrieked. "I've never heard you swear before!"

"She didn't _swear_," Kurt said, "she almost did. She said 'bast...'"

Artie looked up at Tina. "How can you even dare call Mike something so absurd? He's your twin, the Other Asian in this joint. I thought you were all attached and... and...?"

"I c-care about him," Tina argued, sharply. "And I l-like the s-s-stuff we d-do together, a-a-and the fun t-times we-we've had. He's j-just so a-a-annoying sometimes."

"Again," Lauren was even agrier, "being ignored."

"I love you, Tina."

Tina approached Artie, pinching his cheek, making him blush lightly. "I, uh..."

"Oh, holy sweet Jesus," Mercedes froze.

Tina's face was flushed with surprise.

"You don't love me?" Artie asked.

"I do."

"You really do love me?"

"I g-got to g-go." She then walked to her room to fill another page of her diary.

* * *

"Your sculptures are supposed to be due today," Will announced.

"Wait, what?" Finn almost jumped from his seat.

"Sorry, but I don't know what is going on," Sunshine said, waving her hand above her head.

"It's okay," Will said. "You can study from a book and participate in our next project."

"Can we present first?" Sam and Artie asked.

"Hold up," Santana shouted. "What do you mean by 'next project?' You mean, we have more work to do?!"

Will sighed, "Well, by the looks of the sculptures, you guys seem to not have this lesson down yet. So instead of presenting these sculptures, we are going to do something a little more fun."

"What is fun about this?" Mercedes grumbled.

"What are we going to do?" Artie asked.

"Well, you are all going to get brand new partners," Will explained, "and you will put on performances that displays the human body. You will write a parody of your favorite song that includes at least twenty bones in the human body, and you will create a dance number to point out the location of each bone."

"Why do we get brand new partners?" Puck asked. "I think the partner that I had for the sculpture was pretty good. He was responsible. No matter how much I sat around, he was always so reliable and hard working."

Finn rolled his eyes, growing a sarcastic attitude. "I did a lot of work, and I enjoyed it. Your welcome."

"Mercedes," Santana turned her chair around to look at the girl.

Mercedes looked up from her doodles. "What do you want?"

"You're going to be my partner."

"Why? You hate me."

"Our voices sound great together. And I bet he's still going to be giving out those free Breadstix dinners."

"I don't really care."

"Excuse moi? _Have you been to Breastix?_"

"I've heard of it. They refill salad bowls until you leave or pass out. Also, I remember when you gave me that wheelbarrow of Breadstix breadsticks. They weren't that good."

"If we show enthusiasm and make Will think that we actually care, maybe he will give us a good grade."

"Well, I am falling behind... I'm in. But only if we do a parody of a Tina Turner hit."

* * *

_I wanna be a billionaire _

_so freaking bad... _

"Hey, Sam."

The boy looked up from his guitar. He smiled at Quinn, who smiled back.

"That was good."

"Thanks."

"You're new, right?"

"Uh, yeah... Sort of." He ran a hand through his hair, then returned it to the guitar. "I've been here for a while."

"Haven't really seen you around until now."

"I've been here in my room most of the time."

"You shy?"

"Yeah." Sam continued to strum his guitar.

"I've tried guitar, but it's just too hard."

"Come over here in my bed with me."

"No thanks. I was looking for more of a friendship than-"

"Just come here. I want to help you with the guitar."

"Oh." She was now red as a beet. Not the only time she'd been embarrassed by jumping to conclusions.

"It's okay. I've done that before, too. No one has to know," Sam told her.

She joined him on the bed for some practice with the guitar. After some time, she said, "You're kind of cute."

"Uh..." he forced to admit, gulping, "y-you too."

Quinn giggled.

"So, you want to be my partner for the performance?"

"You want to be a billionaire?"

"Hell yes."

"Well, then. I think you just answered your question."

"You'll be my partner?"

"Of course, dummy. What did I just say two seconds ago?"

* * *

Rory waved his tongue out of his mouth. It was something he did when he was ecstatic; a terrible habit that Emma couldn't stop him from doing. He slowly opened the door to he and Brittany's room and peered in to find no sign of Brittany.

He raced in and pulled candy bars from his pocket. He unwrapped one and tossed it in the cat's litter box.

"What are you doing?"

He turned around, dropping the other candy bars.

Brittany waited for a reply, rocking the cat in her arms.

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

She observed the candy bars on the floor, then studied his panicked and shocked face. "Lord Tubbington snuck out and I found him at Arby's. I locked this door before I left. Me and Will are the only ones with keys to this room. How did you get in here?"

"Uh... I blinked."

"What are the candy bars for?"

"My sweet tooth."

"Why is one in the litter box?"

"Uh..."

"Why is there a wrapper in the litter box?"

"Um..."

"You're not really a leprechaun, are you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then why are you putting candy in the litter box? I wanted Lord Tubbington to poop candy bars. I didn't want just any plain old candy bars put in the litter box by some kid I met not even a week ago."

"Well, you see..."

"Can you please get out of my room?"

"What about your pot of gold?"

"Oh, forget about it, mister. Over my dead body..."


	49. I Love Ya (Unless You're Jacob)

"We have our song," Santana smiled.

"It's to the tune of Ike and Tina Turner's _River Deep, Mountain High_," Mercedes said.

"It took an hour. Five minutes to write, fifty five minutes to fight." She handed him a paper. "I guarantee you - listen to the song while you are reading these lyrics, and the syllables are identical."

Will sighed. "Well, then. Let's hear it."

They jammed a CD into the stereo and bopped around as the music began.

_Cranium, temporal bone, _

_frontal, mandible. _

_Clavicle, zygomatic. _

_Ribs, cervical vertebrae _

_scapula, sternum. _

_Humerus, carpals, ulna. _

A few discussed the song.

_Radius, fingers, _

_more vertabrae. _

_Sacrum and pelvis, _

_then femurs! _

_Do I know these? My, oh yes! _

_All the bones _

_in my body, yeah, yeah! _

_If I lost them, would I cry. _

_Oh, how I love my body, _

_body, body, body! _

Mike studied Santana's curved ass, and quickly glanced away when Will noticed.

"Mike," Will said, "stop."

"Ugh."

_I have fibulas, like the _

_flower has the sun. _

_And I have tibias, like the _

_robin has it's song. _

_And I have petellas, like the _

_school boy has his pet. _

_And I have the tarsals, _

_o'course I do, _

_course I do! _

_Oh, baby! Oh, baby! _

_Ooh, oohh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_Do I know these? My, oh yes! _

_All the bones _

_in my body, yeah, yeah! _

_If I lost them, would I cry. _

_Oh, how I love my body, _

_body, body, body! _

"That was awesome, girls! Great job!" Will said, over the clapping.

* * *

"We can't win!" Rachel said.

"Yes, we can. We are good singers, and we're smart," Finn argued.

"We can't win. Sam has to."

"Why? Don't you want that Breadstix dinner?"

"If Sam wins, he will want to stay for the competition. We need as many performers as we can get."

* * *

"Get the fuck out, Jacob!" Puck screamed.

"But I-"

"Dude, I think you can survive without your collection of Beanie Babies."

"I don't have-" Suddenly, before he could realize it, Puck had literally thrown him out the door. He brushed the snow from himself and wandered off. Hey, he didn't need them anyways...

* * *

"So, Artie." Tina sat down after handing him a drink. "Remember the o-other d-day ago? W-What you said?"

"Yes."

"How y-you said you l-loved me"

"What did he say?" Puck walked in.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shut up! G-G-o away!"

"So, Tina." He joined them on the sofa, watching the fireplace roar. "Do you love him back?"

"I-I-I-I-"

Artie cleared his throat, hiding his urges to reach his head over and smooch her. She was only a few inches away, in fact.

He stared into those chocolate eyes with lust. She was tempting.

"I-" Tina exhaled before scooting an inch closer to him.

Artie watched her hand as it "accidentally" brushed against him. He studied her nice breasts. He loved how they bounced when she moved around.

"Are you looking at-?"

"No, no." His eyes rolled away innocently. He was aware that she knew what he was gazing at.

"Want to touch them?"

"Not interested."

"Oh."

He was actually interested. He just was trying to be polite, and was trying to respect her privacy for as long as he could.

"Well, they're h-here if you w-want to."

Shit. She could read his mind. She was givning him a second chance to bring up courage.

"I love you, Artie, honey."

"I know you do."


	50. Stand

"Well, so far," Will stated, "Mercedes and Santana have an A, Mike and Brittany have a B, Artie and Tina have an A, Lauren and Puck have a D, Sunshine isn't participating, Rachel and Finn have an F..."

"What about me?" Kurt asked.

"You probably got a terrible grade, like an E or something," Puck hissed.

"This was supposed to be a duet, Lady Lips," Santana said, "but you had no partner. Doing a duet alone is like vocal masturbation."

"Santana, hush," Will grumbled. He sorted through the lyrics of Kurt's song before saying, "For listing all but four bones, Kurt, you have an A."

Sam raised his hand, "Quinn and I still have to perform."

"Do you have your song ready?" Will simply asked.

"Yes. But Quinn was busy, so I had to write a copy of the lyrics. It's a little..." Embarrassing.

"It's okay. If you spelled some things wrong, I won't be mad."

Rory grinned, "I think you will do fine, Sammy."

Santana interrupted everything to say, "What did you just call him, potato eater?"

"Nothing. 'Sammy' is his name." He then realzed he had slipped, and now he was only mumbling to seem innocent.

"'Sammy' is a pet name."

"Oh! Rory likes Sam..." Finn couldn't help but taunt.

"Mammy!" Rory stood. "Can I go get groceries with you?"

* * *

After homeschool had ended for the day, everyone grouped up in the family room. As Will joined them, he inquired, "Can anyone tell me who Christopher Cross is?"

"He discovered America," Brittany said, proud to be a part of the discussion.

"Close. He did write an iconic chart topper, _Sailing_." As Will shared everything there was to know, a lot of rambling and babbling drifted around the back of the room.

Tina, who had been one of the only few to be listening, grumbled, "Never heard of him, don't want to hear about him."

"Now, some people think of the term 'easy-listening' as a bad thing," Will pointed out, "but I'm going to let this music speak for itself." Everyone watched lyric sheets being passed around as he continued, "You guys all love Lady Gaga, and the Rolling Stones, and you guys are all really good about putting that all out there. But, really good music can also be controlled. And restrained. It doesn't have to attack an audience. You let them come to you."

Sam received a paper, with Will's eyes reassuring him assistance.

"How can you get caught between the moon and New York City?" Finn inquired. "They're, like, a hundred miles apart."

Kurt raised his hand. "Dad, if I may?" Once grabbing attention, he revealed his opinion in an honest, then again in a rude way. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky-smooth adult contemporary, it's just that as teens this isn't the easiest music we can relate to."

Because of the fact that all of the kids seemed to agree with this, Will listened to Kurt's suggestions.

"However, there is a burgeoning Facebook campaign swelled to over five members! Their ardent demand? That next month, at the arts center's spring dance, we perform a number by... wait for it..." Kurt widened his eyes, "Ms. Britney Spears!"

All the kids cheered and celebrated, and stopped when they heard Will's firm response of "no."

He answered their grief with, "I don't think she's a very good role model."

"But Dad," Rachel protested, "they played her music on the radio at the orphanage. We sort of grew up with her."

"I don't want to do Britney," Brittany spoke up.

Kurt's heart rushed with fear. If Brittany gave reasons why Britney was so "incorrect," then Will would have a better argument. Still, he asked, "Why no Britney, Brittany?"

"I've lived my entire life in Britney Spears' shadow. I will never be as talented or famous. I hope you all respect that I want this room to remain a place where I, _Brittany_, can escape the torment of Britney Spears."

"Well, then. It's settled." Will couldn't expect it to have gone better. "We are not doing Britney."

"Thanks, Britt," Kurt nagged, with the most sass he had ever used. "Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome." Brittany was satisfied now. She had made a great difference. Now this household was fairer, and everyone had been able to compromise happily.

* * *

_E__mma unwillingly watched Santana slammed Rory to the ground._

_This was the last straw, Emma was going to put this to an end. But then again, Rory did need to learn self defense. _

"Santana, you're skinny like all the crops failed on your family's farm!"

"You probably have a pussy in those pants." Santana gave her evil smirk and began to walk off.

His accent was thick, as he dared himself to reply. "Are you jealous?"

She froze in her tracks. She turned around and headed for him, as he was ready to cower. She chuckled at his innocent, scared face. She said, "Calm down, pixie boy. I'm not going to pound your face."

He was somewhat relieved at her sense of sweetness, although he would not let his guard down.

"So, Irish. You can be snappy after all."

Would his reply affect his reputation?

"You are now officially my new sidekick. Congrats."


	51. To Be There

"Come sit over here, Rory," he heard. He turned his head to find Santana welcoming him to sit at the edge of the table.

"Sit." She patted the chair next to hers.

He set his full plate down and sat.

"I talked to my ol' man." Santana took a bite. "You're moving into my room."

"Sammy is giving free food," he stated. "I couldn't help but decline the offer. Psst, do not tell my mummy. She will lecture me about healthy servings, and the stuff about the pyramid, and..."

"I won't.

She socked him in the arm, saying to him in a mocking tone, "I guess _Sammy _doesn't like corn..."

Rory blushed.

"'Sammy' is a pet name." She paused. "You like him, don't you?"

Rory nodded, his face flushed, red as a tomato. "I am not gay. He is just a little insteresting."

"It's okay. Since I found out about your crush, I'll tell you a little secret..." Santana explained her feeling for her former sister (Brittany), and shared many stories that made Rory somewhat horny. She noticed his horniness and suggested, "Maybe if you're still horny after dinner, I can help you with that - since we're in the same room now."

It was official. He was going to love being Santana's sidekick

"So, Irish. You backsassed yesterday..."

"I did not mean to. I-"

"You're popular, now. You stood against one of the most badass people in town: me."

"I have no clue how it happened."

"That doesn't matter. You're my sidekick now."

Puck slid his chair over and said, "I just came up with something hilarious."

"What now, ballsac?" Santana sighed, knowing what to expect.

Unaware to Will, he whispered, "Okay, you are going to milk a cow..."

"Oh, for piss sakes."

"You kneel down and grab a dangly thing. You pull it, and thrash it around. Suddenly, a gooey, though smooth, white substance spurts out. 'Eer, Farmer Brown,' you gulp to yourself, 'I dern't thank dat's an udder...'" He bursts out laughing as Santana elbows his rib. "Oh," he says, "using the elbow... kinky. You know, they call me _Jar Jar Kinks _back at-"

"Shut the hell up." Santana shoved him, almost knocking him out of the chair.

Rory screamed with laughter. This was quite inappropriate, and his mother would not accept it, so he decided he would keep this to himself. He didn't want to sit bored, feeling like an outcast. He would rather be a part of the fun, and sit with a little gut sometimes.

The fun ended when Kurt's phone rang. He giggly answered the call, chiming, "Hi, Blaine!"

"Kurt," Will firmly demanded, "you have been on that phone day and night. You have barely been eating or sleeping. Hang up and give me the phone, now."

Everyone _oooo_ed, and watched. This was hilarious!

"Kurt. Give me the phone. You can have it back next Friday."

* * *

**9:06 AM **

"Up, everyone!" Will said loudly. "It's going to take a long time waking up and eating as it is."

**10:32 AM **

"Quinn, get out of the bathroom!" Santana screamed. "You have been in there since ten!"

Quinn replied, "I''m almost done!"

"Many of us still have a shower to take!"

**11:00 AM **

"Ah, dammit, Sam!" Mike yelled.

"That's what happens when you mess with James Bond II," Sam growled.

"This stain is going to take, like, two washings to get out, and we have to leave soon."

"Not my problem."

"I'm telling on you."

"I'm not the one who was drinking grape juice, now was I?"

**11:20 AM **

Brittany straightened Artie's tie and groomed him seductively.

"What in Hell are y-you doing?" Tina shrilled. Brittany was stealing her man, that's what! "Oh," she cried, "it's on!"

"Catfight!" Mike cheered.

**11:50 AM **

Will said, "Take a break from getting ready, and we'll have lunch."

"_No_!" Puck sobbed sarcastically. "I _want _to keep getting ready for some _awesome_ picture that we will remember _forever_!"

**12:36 PM **

"Why are you doing such a vigorous workout? Rachel asked.

Lauren finished a push up and stood. "It helps the anxiety."

Kurt moaned with disgust, "But you're going to get all sweaty."

"Relax. It's just stinky water."

**1:58 PM **

"Come one, come all..." Finn sang, "to Finn's kissing booth! Cuties only. A dollar a kiss!" He smooched a girl in line, then called, "Next?!"

Will approached him. "Finn?"

"Whoa, Dad," he gulped, "I-I didn't know we were this close..."

"I'm not here to kiss you."

"I would like the dollar, though."

"Come home and get ready. I'm hoping to be there by three."

"Okay."

**2:33 PM **

"S-S-Santana," Tina said, "w-we have two bathrooms, i-if you d-didn't know."

Puck yelled, "Shut up, Santana! I can't hear my music!"

**2:34 PM **

"Noah," Emma begged, covering her ears, "can you please turn the music down?"

"Mummy," Rory said, "I can't do my tie."

**3:02 PM **

_Flash! _

"Ah, shit," Finn said. "I blinked..."

* * *

Will tucked all the kids in and joined Emma on the balcony. "Tired?"

She jumped, spooked. "Oh! Uh, yes."

"I was thinking of taking all the kids to a dentist before the photo,but every place was full. We are getting the picture retaken Tuesday."

"Carl is mine and Rory's dentist. Maybe we can schedule something with him."

"Well, let's be careful that he doesn't find out how much of a handful the kids can be. If he does, he'll never want to even try!"

There was a silence.

"Will," Emma got closer, "I think I love you."

"I..." he said, "think I love you more."

She leaned in to hug him, and she pecked his lip. "My first kiss."

"Ever?"

"Ever. Haven't done anything, actually..."

"Well, what about Rory...? How...?"


	52. -OC Forms-

Okay, for the people who wanted an OC entered in Family, read below.

_If you think you know everything, you can go ahead and fill out the form below the line. And feel free to come back and read the information, since you will have more time later than now. _

If you've entered an audition for the Family Project, great. If you didn't and you want an OC, you can still do this.

Remember: If you have submitted an audition, you have a 30% better chance to get in. This is not a popularity contest. Me and the judges will choose the 3 most interesting (though sorta realistic) OCs.

Fill in below and PM this form to me. If you are a guest, submit it as a review** on **the Family Project** (another story run by me, find it on my profile). **

Form is below. Here we go!

* * *

_**Required- **_

**Name:**

**Sexuality:**

**Age (**10 - 16**):**

**Gender (**CAN be transgender (_fully changed to-_), transgender (_wanna be a-_), crossdresser (_as a-_), or solid gender**): **

**Race:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance/Fashion:**

**Background Story/Family History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Flaws/Insecurities:**

**Quirks:**

**Fears:**

**Cliques/Friends:**

**Unique Qualities:**

**Disabilities (**if any**):**

**Behavior in Situations (**Distressing, Joyous, Neutral**)****:**

**Drug/Alcohol Status (**Drinker, smoker, none**) (**_Who, what, where, when, why_**):**

_**Optional-**_

**Aliases:**

**Dreams/Goals:**

**Hobbies, Sports, Occupations:**

**Crushes (**if any**):**

**Secrets:**

**Intimacy Status (**Virgin, celibacy, or experienced**) (**_Who, what, where, when, why**):**_

**Reputation:**

**Attitudes/Opinions Against Certain Characters:**

**Positive Influences, Role Models:**

**Negative Influences, Role Models:**

**Etc: **


	53. This Time, You and Me

Will had posted grades up on the wall in the study room. The ones who dared to check had discovered that their grades were great.

Tina found Mike staring at the paper, motionless. She went and asked him, "What do you have?"

"A**-**" Mike finally removed his eyes from the letter.

"Asian F."

"If our dad was here, he'd be pissed."

"It's okay. A**-** really isn't that bad in America, at least I don't think."

Will approached them joyfully. "Tina, you said that whole sentence without stuttering!"

"I-I did?"

"Yes! Good job!" He patted her back. "I don't know how you did it, but keep up the practice!"

Finn then came up, and everyone backed out of the way. Finn skimmed the paper, and said, "Everyone has A's, all except for one person! Seriously, how can someone have a freaking _B_ in English?!" He went to check his own grade, and then said, "Uh... Wait, that's me."

Everyone cracked up.

Will placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That's what happens when you get caught up in video games and give up on assignments, buddy."

"I guess after today, I'll have to try harder." Finn looked at his feet in shame.

"B isn't that bad. Not the best, but not bad."

"Will," Lauren said, "can we have steak for supper?"

"No, I want sloppy joes," Finn debated.

"Family movie night!" Puck declared, as everyone scrambled to the family room.

"Who's picking?" Santana asked, as usual.

"No one," Will said. "No movie night."

Everyone questioned in groans. Every Friday night they had movie night. Skipping movie night was like skipping Christmas dinner. It was the time where the family actually sat down and enjoyed being together, and skipping it just would not be right.

"Drumroll, Finn." Will tossed Finn some drumsticks and watched him gleefully pound away on the coffee table.

"What's going on...?" Puck asked himself, with crossed arms. "Hello no. Not another family reunion... No... Please no..."

Will put up a hand, silencing him. After Finn took one more slam to the table, Will announced, "No family reunion. More like family vacation!"

A few cheered, but others sat in utter quiet.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Santana remarked. "The beach? It's, like, under ten degrees outside. The water is probably harder than Puck's dick."

"That's not a good idea, Dad," Finn said, after some thinking. "Water + Puck + bullyable nerds...? I don't think it'll go too well."

"He has a point," Puck said.

Will stated, running a hand through his curly top of hair, "I wasn't even considering the beach, anyways. I was thinking more along the lines of something a little more-"

"Skiing?"

"No."

"Picnic?"

"No. Something that is a lot more fun."

Mercedes asked, "Are we supposed to guess...?"

"We are going out of state for this." Will couldn't help but reveal. "Mall of America."

* * *

The next morning, both of the vans were filled with music, laughter, bickers, clapping games, and most importantly, the original asking of _Are we there yet? _from Brittany.

"Hey, Dad?" Rachel asked, leaning up against Will's seat, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Bloomington, Minnesota."

"What is Mall of America?"

Puck answered, "I heard it's supposed to be awesome. Well, let's just see what Puckzilla thinks about that..."

Will said to Rachel, over his shoulder, "Put your seatbelt back on."

Finn gazed out the window, watching them leave Lima. He then realized something. He looked to his left to see Will. "Dad, I can't believe it."

"What, buddy?"

"I just left Lima for the first time. I have never been past the city border before."

"Well, I guess we can both share this experience together."

Finn smiled. He loved Will.

It wasn't like one of those friendships on the playground at school. It was special. It was something that couldn't end, even if one cheated at a game of hide and seek.

He just wanted to go hug Will, and never let go. But he couldn't. The man was sort of driving...

"D-D-D-Dad?" Will heard Tina's voice.

"What, sweetie?"

"N-Noah keeps t-t-trying to steal my j-j-j-journal."

"Noah," Will warned firmly, "I am going to let this slide. But the next time you act up, you are spending ten minutes walking around with me."

Puck grumbled, leaning back into the seat.

"Understand?"

"Yes."

"I am s-so lonely!" Tina said. "K-Kurt, Mercedes and B-B-Brittany are with Emma."

Someone then placed a hand on hers. She immediately recognized the smooth skin, thin fingers; how it felt against her hand. Artie. She couldn't help but smile.

She took a glance at his grin before resting her shoulder against his. "Artie, I think I like you."

"I know."

"D-Do you like me b-back?"

"No."

She pulled away, shocked as she could ever be. "W-W-W-What?!"

"I don't like you." He snuggled close to her again. "I _love _you."

Puck stretched his body and reached his hands out above them. He clapped, and responded to the _splat_ by saying, "Finally! I finally got that fly! It's been bugging me for ten minutes!"

Finn sighed at his child-like brother. He sometimes wished that the Mohawked punk were a fly. Then it would be easy to show him who's boss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The two vans stopped outside of the park. The kids excitedly piled out and began to race off when the two adults stopped them.

"Wait up, guys!" Will chuckled, "Don't worry, we have all day!"

"I brought the camera," Emma said, digging into her purse. "Memories await."

Finn slowed down to walk in sync with his father. He waited for everyone's eyes to face the path before placing his hand inside Will's. He touched his arm against the man's, and slowly leaned into him. Finn limped alongside his father as he strolled. "I love you, Dad," was all Finn had to say.

"I love you too, son," Will squeezed his hand, making Finn burst out into joy.

"Can we go somewhere for lunch when we get there? I want to talk to you alone."

"Sure."

"Aaww!" Santana taunted, "Daddy and Finny moment!"

Emma giggled, as the camera's flash went off. "Adorable!"

Finn slightly blushed, looking at his feet. This was going to be a long day.

But that was okay. He was planning to spend one-on-one time with Will, since everyone would be busy and they wouldn't have any reason to interfere.

* * *

u want as long as I know where you are at. More than four hundred stores here, so do not whine or complain that you have nothing to do. Every half hour, text me to check in. Do not leave the building for any reason unless you are with Emma or I."

"We understand," many mumbled.

Kurt took Mercedes, Tina and Brittany, crooning, "Girls, we are going extra fabulous. All-things fashion, nothing but. Gems, glitter, sparkles..."

Tina interrupted, "A-Aren't glitter and sparkles the same thing?"

"No, honey. There is a difference."

Rachel followed the huddle that was now walking off. She had nothing better to do at the moment.

"I'm invading the LEGO store," Sam said in a deep voice, holding his hand like a gun, mimicking a hijacker.

"Oh, you are _so _bad!" Quinn joked. "I'll be at Claire's. I heard they pierce ears."

"Don't get hurt, _little girl_."

Quinn playfully shoved him into a wall on her way to search for the store.

"I guess I'm going to the bathroom," Mike told everyone, following the friskiness, "and no one try to stop me!"

Puck swiped his money from Will's hand and walked off. Where would he start first? He had to cause drama somewhere, but he would have to do it as far away from his family members as possible to avoid getting in trouble with Will.

He wanted to maybe make his mark, maybe do something as a way of saying, "Hey MoA, here I am! Puck Schuester!"

He then stopped at a giant construction of steel. He heard screams of glee and anticipation. He looked up.

One word: _Rollercoaster. _Or was that two words...?

* * *

They all walked up to the thrill that was the roller coaster. Emma turned on the camera, and began recording what was to happen next.

Finn turned his head to see Will as he was bing secured into the contraption. "Oh, this looks pretty narly. I'm sort of scared."

"Cheer up," Kurt said, "it's a rollercoaster. It's fun."

"Sixty seven feet," Emma yelled in surprise, wincing even though she was only going to be watching.

Finn studied the path, and said to his dad, "It looks kind of steep, actually. Okay, I'm a little scared. I'm still a little scared. Okay. Okay!"

"Looks a little dangerous," Tina said quietly.

Puck added, "So much for the next chapter of Family..."

Artie waved at Will.

"Are you excited, Artie?" Tina looked at him.

"Of course." This would be the most adventurous thing he had experienced since the tragic car accident. He was a little worried, but the eagerness of the ride overpowered the fear. Besides, what more did he have to lose?

"Oh, whoa!" all of the kids yelled when they found themselves slowly moving forward.

Rachel licked her lips and closed her eyes. They popped open when they stopped.

"What? Why'd we stop?" Sam asked.

Kurt shrilled when the ride suddenly continued, and they were all ripped through the air. "Ah!" he cried as a response to Rachel and Finn cheering into his ears.

They all smiled widely with rapture. They shrieked as Kurt began to crack up, his cheeks rosier than ever. Rachel watched Puck squeeze the bars and cry out. She, too began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Goodbye, Dad!" Finn hollered as loud as he could, while the carts began to head up into the sky. "I'll miss you!"

Everyone screamed bloody murder over the sound of cheerful music. The ride was instense, wild, ferocious. Some grew light headed as they were twisted and flipped through the sky, and they roared with shock each time the track changed direction.

The wind was so bizzare, even Puck's Mohawk was moved.

Finn could have sworn his head touched a cloud. A cloud that was shaped like a giraffe.

They all began to catch their breath again as the track seemed subtle. The carts were now slid slower, and slower, and slower, and slower - until they were now a little closer to land.

Finn could now look down too find his dad, staring right at him and waiting to have Finn in his arms. Finn grinned. He was eager to be in his dad's arms.

The ride finally stopped. It was time for them to return to Will and Emma.

Finn rushed over, quicker than he had ever run before. He took his dad as tight as his arms would hold.

"Did you have fun?" Will asked him.

"It was scary, but yes."

They looked up at the sky. The sun had just set, and the stars were now starting to appear.

"Finn, do you see the little dipper?"

"Where?"

Will pointed up to the sky. "You see that giant glowing star up there? Look a few inches to the left of that."

"Dad, do you see the big dipper?"

"Where?"

Finn pointed up to the sky. "You see that small glowing star up there? Look a few inches to the right of that."

"Big dipper and little dipper."

"Will and Finn."

Puck walked up, saying, "You're not the only father, Will. Ariana just had triplets, a boy and two girls. And it turns out I was the real father after all."

"So, who's keeping them?" Mercedes asked after eavesdropping.

"I don't know yet."

Will held Finn close once again. "Want to go grab some supper?"

"No. I want to ride again." Finn got out of the hug and took his father's hand. "I want to ride again, and this time, you and me."

"Okay."

"And can we ask them to change the music?"

Once into the carts, Will and Finn stared at each other, just smiling in silence.

The radio station was changed, and the two couldn't believe their ears when they heard the song.

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold onto that feelin' _

Finn cracked up as Will did.

_Streetlights, _

_people... _

"I love you, Dad. I love you so damn much."

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold onto that feelin' _

"I know."

_Streetlights, _

_People... _

"I love you, Finn. I love you so damn much."

* * *

_**Hiatus time! **_

_**Family will return on March 20th, 2013. Come back to see what happens next! **_


	54. So Happy Together

"Rachel."

Rachel, surprised, almost fell from the bed. She looked to Quinn, who was doing her makeup at the vanity table.

Many times, Quinn enjoyed spooking or startling her. She set up a lot of pranks and jokes just to get the best of Rachel. Will just had to put them in a bedroom together, didn't he?!

Quinn suggested something that shocked Rachel, something she had never heard Quinn say before. "I'm going to the mall. Want to join me?"

Rachel pondered. Though excited, she knew it may have been a plot to... A plot to... Something. She didn't know what, but she knew something could have been up.

"And if you feel too 'ugly,' I will give you a makeover and let you pick an outfit from my closet."

This must have seemed like a pretty great deal to Rachel. Quinn was offering to share her personal possessions with Rachel and to hang out with her, and she was doing it intentionally. She had a plan.

She noticed that Rachel was growing to like the "new" Quinn, the "friendly and generous" Quinn. She gladly but worriedly said, "Sure. But, it's after midnight. Won't we get in trouble?"

"Sweetie, we're friends now. Trust me."

* * *

It was at least 5:20 AM. The girls were now home, lugging and dragging clumps of loaded bags in. They pulled it off! Quinn thought it would never work, but they somehow succeeded. She and Rachel could do this anytime!

"Well, well. Look who it is!"

The girls spun around to find Will, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. He almost laughed at their scared reactions. "Have fun?"

Quinn could only freeze and stare. Shit. They were in so much trouble. She could only imagine what would happen. Grounded for a week? Grounded for a month? Losing all their purchases and having wasted so much money?

"Rachel, I'm proud of you, honey."

The brunette broke into a wide grin - the widest grin you could ever see her in - and looked into her father's praising eyes.

"What?" Quinn was confused. Why would Will, actually _any _father, be proud of their daughter after sneaking out through peer pressure?

Will hugged Rachel, asking, "Did you get the-?"

"Yes. I got the film."

He looked at Quinn. "Now I know what you are doing when I am asleep."

Hot damn. The rest of this year had better not be this way, or she would probably run away or something.

"Well, girls. I'm going back to sleep. You should get some rest." He was on his way to his bedroom when he ran into Puck. "Hey buddy, you're up early!"

The boy replied, "Who said I slept?"

* * *

Pure silence. Pure darkness.

Will couldn't hear, see, or feel anything. It was like he wasn't there, though in the back of his mind he knew he was.

He was asleep. He was apart of a dream that wasn't even a dream at all. It was lonely, but Will wasn't aware because he knew he would be awake soon.

"Dad?" he heard.

He wanted to reply, but he didn't know how to. Move his lips? Push sound from his throat?

"Dad?" The voice was now a little frightened.

He felt a hand to his arm. He was sure he was awake now. He opened his eyes to see Emma, curled into the blanket. He turned to find the source of the sound.

Finn.

"Yes, buddy?" he gulped groggily.

"I know this is sort of strange, but..."

Will snickered, sitting up, "Reserved spot for Finn Schuester, middle of the bed."

Finn smiled and got onto the bed, slowly and quietly moving between Will and Emma. "Terrible dream," he whispered, rolling onto his side and digging his cheek into a pillow.

"Well, it's okay now. Dad's here."

"I feel like a five year old."

Will gathered the blanket a tucked Finn in. "Everyone has bad dreams, Finn."

"I mean... Like, sleeping with you, it's extreme for a fifteen year old."

"If it makes you happy, so what? No one has to know."

Finn smiled. He watched his father lay down.

"Goodnight," Will smiled back, rubbing the boy's shoulder.

Finn breathed, "Goodnight," before closing his eyes. "I love you." It was official. They were so happy together. Not just he and Will, but the whole family.

* * *

Later that morning, Finn and everyone - excluding Puck - pranced out of each of their rooms gleefully.

_Imagine me and you, I do _

_I think about you day and night. _

_It's only right _

_to think about the ones you love, _

Finn went to pull Will in the greatest hug ever.

_and hold them tight. _

_So happy together! _

Kurt got the telephone and dialed Mercedes' number.

_If I should call you up, _

_invest a dime, _

_and you say you belong to me, _

_and ease my mind. _

Sam and Brittany assisted Emma in setting the table for breakfast.

_Imagine how the world could be, _

_so very fine. _

_So happy together! _

Puck stormed in. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You guys are singing? Again?!"

They all could do nothing but smile.

Puck couldn't help but smile either. He looked down at his feet, in attempt to hide it. But he knew everyone could see. He then realized that they were amazing. He had never wasted any time with them, so why wouldn't he sing along? He took a second to recall the lyrics to the song, and stepped forward.

_I can't see me loving nobody but you_

for all my life!

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue _

_for all my life! _

Will sang a solo in response to their joy, mostly Finn's.

_Me and you,  
_

_and you and me. _

_No matter how they tossed the dice, _

_it had to be. _

_The only ones for me is you, _

_and you for me. _

_So happy together! _

The kids took over, not letting the smell of a filling breakfast become a distraction.

_Me and you, _

_and you and me. _

_No matter how they tossed the dice,_

it had to be.

_The only one for us is you, _

_And you for us. _

_So happy together! _

_So happy together! _

Now, it was everyone reunited in the corner of the kitchen. It was a family reunion.

_How is the weather? _

_So happy together! _

_We're happy together! _

_So happy together! _

"Now, if the rest of the year is going to be this way..." Puck said. "I'm going to stop running away so often!"


	55. I Got This One

_All by myself! _

_Don't wanna be, _

Sunshine was great. Rachel couldn't disagree.

_all by myself _

_anymore! _

She was actually _too_ great... And Rachel was jealous. Rachel, at first, thought that Sunshine could win them competitions and money, and keep them all together, but now she feared that Sunshine would steal her spotlight and that her reputation would be ruined. Rachel had to stop this.

Rachel entered the room for a snack, and she found Sunshine preparing chocolate milkshakes. The needed ingredients were in the blender, and the lid was on, but the machine would not start. She watched the girl press every single button after another, without getting a response from the damn machine.

"It never works." Rachel informed her, startling her. "Piece of junk. Every since Santana came, we all think it's been cursed."

Sunshine chuckled, and worked to remove the goop from the blender.

"We are going to a certain place for practice tomorrow." Rachel handed her a sheet of paper full of information. "Here is the address for tomorrow, and some helpful directions." Unknown to Sunshine, it was actually the address to an abandoned - or at least, _hopefully_ abandoned - crackhouse.

Sunshine gazed up at her in gratitude. "Thank you!"

Rachel was a little guilty, but simultaneously proud. She walked off without knowing what she'd do next.

* * *

After lunch, Carl stopped by the Schuester apartment, and he and Will discussed affairs before coming to the conclusion that Carl would speak with the kids about oral hygiene.

"Alright, so here's the deal." Carl reached into his bag for a package, then holding it in the air. "You chew this little capsule. If there's any plaque you missed, the dye will stick to it and turn your teeth blue."

Santana, barely raising a hand, remarked, "You are, like, the hottest dentist I have ever seen." She was easily able to compare him to start John Stamos, with Rory nodding in agreeance.

"I get that a lot."

"No, seriously, you could totally drill me-"

"Santana!" Emma blurted before the girl cold make anymore inappropriate references."Let's stay focused everybody." She waited for many to quiet down and looked at Rory, who was holding back a laugh from Santana's behavior.

Carl began to pass out capsules as a little gibbering took place between Quinn and Brittany. He afterwards went to put his hand on Will's shoulder as he faced the clump of teenagers. "Now, this guy is pretty easy on the eyes too, huh? And you know what? No matter how hard I tried, I bet I couldn't sing or dance like him."

"Ah, probably not," Puck shrugged.

Kurt had forgotten that his father had taken his phone, so he decided to have a minute to speak instead. "Before we chew, I'd like to alert you, Dad, that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears Facebook Campaign." It had been a while, and he hoped that maybe Will would see that it meant something to Kurt.

"Sorry, the answer's still no." Will informed him.

"Capsules, guys!" Carl reminded them all. "Chew away! Chew, chew!"

"Like a train," Brittany smiled, popping the capsule in her mouth.

So far, most of the kids had perfect arrays of shiny white teeth. They smiled with pride as other finished their capsules.

"Ah! Oh, my God!" Finn shouted in fright, staring at Rachel's nasty blue teeth, his smile now gone.

Rachel pulled a mirror from her pocket, also in fright. She covered her mouth when everyone began to stare. "H-How could this happen? I brush, and I floss between meals."

Now Artie was finished. He knew what his result was going to be - blue teeth - so he made the excuse of, "I think I'd be better at brushing and flossing if I could see myself in the mirror." He then grinned innocently, as Santana made a comment.

Brittany got many shocked glances and disgusted glares. She was so sad. What did she do wrong? She told everyone, "I don't brush my teeth. I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat. I was pretty sure Dr. Pepper's a dentist."

They couldn't believe their ears.

Carl held a hand in front of Will, stopping him. "Kids can be crazy, I know. I got this one." He approached Brittany to observe, now announcing louder, "Some deep bleaching, little scaling, and we'll be as good as new. We can make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

Today was Shannon's first day coaching. It would be very fun to meet those kind teenagers and make new friends, and to have the opportunity to work with them and make them better than ever.

She proudly walked in to find the members of the Titans just sitting around and doing absolutely nothing. They would definitely need some motivation, and she wouldn't blame them since they've had a history of strict and overworking coaches. "Come on, guys!" she said encouragingly, "Time for warm-ups."


	56. Upon Me

Quinn bit into a scone and stared at Kurt's phone. "I thought Dad took that away?"

"Got it back this morning after surprising Emma with a spotless bathroom." Kurt had finally spoke. "It's hard keeping everything in place here."

"You must r-really like Blaine?" Tina smiled, blushing as she compared the Kurt-Blaine relationship to hers and Artie's.

"Of course."

"S-So where i-is he?"

"Dalton. His parents have had many issues, and they gave him up."

"How'd you two meet?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, after my parents went..."

_After little Kurt had settled down from the trauma, he was taken for therapy. He met Miss Emma Pillsbury, who had been a very kind and gentle person. After the appointment was over, he didn't want to leave but he did. She reminded him of someone so special. Mama. He cried. _

_"Are you alright? Hey." _

_Kurt smeared the tears from his face and covered some of his face as he gazed up. A tall boy with dark curly hair, about his age, was before him. _

_Kurt had forgotten his troubles. All he could focus on was how cute the boy was. He was so intrigued that he murmured, "Sexy." _

_"What?" the boy tilted his head, then gazing around. "There is no one here but us." _

_Kurt gasped with utter fear. He just said "sexy" aloud! What would this boy think? _

_"Wait... Do you think I'm sexy...? _

_Kurt grinned, puffing out his rosy cheeks, slowly nodding as he looked to his lap. _

_"It's okay. I don't care if you're gay. You seem very nice." The boy rubbed his neck, almost giving himself friction burn. "Uh... My name's Blaine, but you can call me anything." _

_"Hi,_ Anything_." Kurt laughed at his own wisecrack humor, as all his friends did also. "It's Kurt, but you can call me 'Kurtie Boo' if you like." _

_Blaine chuckled. "A little, uh, too sexy, but can do." _

"Aww!" Tina smiled.

"So..." Mercedes remarked, observing Kurt's outfit. "Is that a men's sweater?"

Kurt sipped his tea and replied proudly, "Honey, fashion has no gender."

Brittany giggled, though nothing was truly funny. She just loved the company of her sisters, especially Kurt. She was pretty sure Kurt was a boy. Or, possibly one of those tomboys? Anyways, Kurt was still awesome.

Tina was about to murmur something when Rachel stormed in. She wasn't angry at all - rather a little guilty, actually. She had some news, and just was trying to be dramatic about it. "Ladies, something I got to tell you."

Kurt didn't even glance up from his phone. "Please not another pregnancy..."

"Sunshine. She's on her way to that crackhouse."

"W-What?!" Tina gasped, now on the edge of the couch.

"That's definitely not like her," Mercedes shook a finger in the air in denial. "You must have done something, Rachel."

"I knew she was guilty of everything the second she came here," Kurt growled.

"Wait," Brittany interrupted, "this is her _second_ time here? I thought she only came once?"

* * *

Will assisted Brittany with her sneakers.

Artie approached and mentioned, "Kurt told me to tell you that-"

"I said no." Will was psychic when it came to his kids. He always knew what they were up to, and could sometimes reply without hearing the full question or statement.

"Why not?" Brittany inquired.

"No Britney, Brittany. She is not appropriate, and she isn't a very great role model in my opinion."

Artie saw Brittany trying to fit her right shoe on her left foot, and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Dentist!" Brittany shrilled eagerly. Gee, it was her first time going to see Dr. Howell. What was she going for, though? Hopefully not for surgery. The thought of surgery scared her. "But why?" she wondered, looking at Will.

He took the shoe from her hand, and put the correct one on her foot for her before answering, "Check up. He wants to see how your teeth are doing."

"Doing what?"

Artie held back a giant fit of laughter, as Will sighed very quietly.

"_Doing what, Dad?!_"

* * *

Will and his cheery daughter sat in the waiting room and discussed which had been better: gummi bears, or gummi worms. Soon, her name was called, and Will led her to a room. They greeted Carl when he told Brittany to get on the dental chair.

Carl prepared, gathering instruments and putting gloves on. He snickered at Brittany's comment of, "This room looks like the one on the spaceship where I got probed." He then told her, "You have the worst teeth I've ever have cavities in every tooth, and there's got to be some kind of record."

"Please don't pull out all of my teeth," Brittany begged. "When I smile, I'll look like an adult baby but with with boobs."

He reached into a cabinet. "I'm going to put you under a general anesthesia. You won't feel a thing."

"Like roofies?"

"Yup, like roofies." He grinned, now going to turn music on and supply her the anesthesia.

Suddenly, Brittany had been in a place. It wasn't reality, but it wasn't a dream, because she was awake.

Oh, no! Not another one of those damn hallucinations you see on those sitcoms...

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._

_Well, did ya ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? _

_Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club." _

_Well, I'm just tryin' to find out why, _

_'cause dancin's what I love! _

She was sexy. She was precious.

She was Britney Spears for piss sakes. How could she not be?

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
_

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? _

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. _

_Baby, _

_don't you wanna dance upon me _

_to another time and place? _

_Baby, _

_don't you wanna dance upon me  
_

_leavin' behind my name and age? __  
_

_I'm a slave for you. _

_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
_

_I'm a slave for you._

_ I won't deny it, yeah, _

_I'm not trying to hide it._

"Brittany?"

_Like that... _

"Brittany," Carl was shaking her back to reality, "wake up."

She opened her eyes, seeing everything blurry.

"You're going to feel a little nauseous."

"Oh," Brittany giggled, "I petted a snake."

"Rock on." He turned to say to Will, "Another appointment tomorrow. Sixty eight cavities. Couldn't get them all today."

She forced her eyes open, trying to keep herself in reality, groggily slurring, "Can I have a blue toothbrush?"

Carl told her gladly, "I'll give you a hundred blue toothbrushes."

"Okay." She gazed up at the two adults, asking Will, "Are you a cat?"

* * *

Out in the parking lot, as they searched for the van, Brittany gabbed on about her awesome Britney Spears fantasy. "Best thing ever."

"How'd you get that?" he questioned her, not very happy. If she thought that Britney was awesome, she would tell everyone and they wouldn't recognize the cons of Britney Spears.

"I know, like, all of her songs and outfits."

"Internet, I assume?"

"Dad, I grew up with her music."


	57. One More

Will had - finally - began to gather the kids together to rehearse. The first two days consisted of discussions about Britney Spears, of which had turned to arguments.

Now it would be the third day of it all. A few hours after waking up, he took Quinn to see Dr. Howell. And luckily he didn't hear a single peep about Britney Spears. Maybe today would be a good day.

As Puck and Finn were battling each other for the "better" spot on the "awesomest" sofa in the room, Will pinched his nose. Once they were silent as ants he mentioned the name, "Maria."

Rachel gasped, clenching her fists in delight. It only meant one thing: West Side Story. She had to do this, she just _had to_. Especially Maria. The role of Maria was made for her, she swore.

Will appreciated her enthusiasm, as he announced. He also told, gulping at least every ten seconds at the thought, "Maria is from Westerville, and she is just eleven years old, not even three years younger than most of you in here.

What the hell was he talking about? Rachel could not recall this.

A while ago her parents took a night out, and were found dead at the scene of a terrible car accident. Now she has no one, so we are going to give her a family."

Everyone celebrated at the fact that they'd now have a new person around, since they were getting bored with each other. Well, almost everyone. Santana didn't seem to like it too much. "Oh, look," she said, about astounded, "It's a bird! It's a plane! Oh, wait..." She crossed her arms. "It's the flying fuck I don't give."

"Santana..." Will gave her a stern look and leaned on the wall behind him. It was the thing he always did when he wasn't in the mood to tolerate shit. If you were to ask Puck or Santana, Puck especially, you'd learn it was sort of a yellow light kind of thing. Unless he crossed his arms. Then it was a red light. **Red w****arning: Don't pass the line or there's a chance that I could hit you. And possibly shatter your side view mirror. **Silly, but it worked, though. It did.

Will could now sense something wrong. Sunshine had been missing for longer than a mall trip lasted. But he delayed panic and instead asked, "Where's Sunshine?" He got many shrugs and stares.

His heart stopped, then began once again when she walked in. He asked, slightly mad, though still worried, "Where have you been?"

She didn't answer. She only confronted Rachel with, "Damn it. They stole my sheet music and used it for toilet paper!"

"What's going on?" Will asked, now slightly angry at Rachel for a reason he couldn't comprehend.

"Crack house," Mike said.

Tina looked at Rachel and said, "Wrong address."

To avoid Will's confusion, Santana added, "Rachel sent Sunshine to a crack house so she couldn't steal her spotlight. Admit it, Rachel, you're jealous. And that was the only way you, as a controllist, could take over again."

Will took a moment to think and let this information process. He murmured, "Rachel. To your room. Now."

Rachel swallowed and stood from the chair. On her way to her and Quinn's bedroom she clutched her sick stomach and took small strides.

"Dad," Kurt piped up, "does Britney Spears look at least a_ little_ better now...?"

Will replied, "I don't want to hear it. If you do one more thing that involves Britney Spears, you will go to your room."

Kurt started for his bedroom.

"I didn't send you to your room, Kurt. I was just saying th-"

He stopped enough time to say, "You told me that if I do one more thing that involves Britney Spears, I will go to my room. So that's where I am going. I was thinking about her. Doesn't thinking about her count?" The ten year old boy resumed walking until he reached his bedroom, where he took a seat on his bed and waited for his father to come speak with him.

* * *

For a day or so, the kids had seen a raven-haired girl wearing a silk top and amethyst jewelry, having not a clue who she was or how she appeared there.

Most of them ended up convincing themselves that she was a spirit haunting the house. Until she finally introduced herself.

"So _you're_ Maria?" Quinn said, being the first person to say anything to her - besides ghost-whisperer Brittany.

The girl nodded after being demanded to share more about herself. "I'm eleven years old. I like pop music, fashion design, writing."

Santana bumped Kurt's shoulder. She suggested, "Hey, if you ever decide to be straight..."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. Besides, he liked someone else. And this "someone else" was twelve, and his name was Blaine.

Maria continued over the side comments. "I hate ballet, but there's a reason. A story I won't tell. I'm scared of-"

"No!" Finn put a hand out. "Don't say it! Santana or Puck - or possibly both - will traumatize you if they know what you're scared of."

Artie was attracted by this girl. Her wheelchair had been the first thing that appeared in his eye. He didn't have to question, as she noticed his eyes wandering around her.

She said, "Hemiplegia. I have trouble standing and walking. Sometimes I have muscle spasms. And I get migraines and shoulder pain, so I easily get cranky." She laughed. She'd gotten so used to this lifestyle, and now she couldn't believe she was so different from the others because she'd forgotten life without hemiplegia.

* * *

Rachel tapped her foot to the desk's leg at the rhythm of the ticking clock, flicking her pencil around at a quicker pace, as she waited for the end of school to arrive. She sighed as the hands on the clock were seconds away from showing 3 PM. Her teeth clenched as every second felt like forever.

The bell had finally rang, and she was the first to leave the classroom.

_Oh, __baby, baby... _

Her gasps echoed the hallway.

_Oh, baby, baby..._

_Oh, baby, baby,_

_how was I supposed to know _

_that something wasn't right? _

_Oh, baby, baby, _

_I shouldn't have let you go, _

_and now you're out of sight, yeah! _

_Show me _

_how you want it to be. _

_Tell me, baby, _

_'cause I need to know now. _

_All because _

_my loneliness is killin' me. _

_I must confess, _

_I still believe. _

_When I'm not with you, _

_I lose my mind. _

_Give me a sign. _

_Hit me, baby, one more time! _

_Oh, baby, baby... _

_Oh, baby, baby... _

_Oh, baby, baby, _

_how was I supposed to know? _

_Oh, pretty baby, _

_I shouldn't have let you go! _

_I must confess, _

_my loneliness is killin' me now! _

_Did you know _

_I still believe? _

_When I'm not with you, _

_I lose my mind! _

_Give me a sign! _

_Hit me, baby, one more time! _

"Rachel?" a familiar voice now said.

It must have been a dream. A nightmare, surely. It had to have been, because she defintely sounded a lot better than that...

"Wake up." The man, now recognized at Dr. Howell, shook her shoulder.

She opened her eyes. Wait... was she still possibly in the dream?

"You Schuester kids are almost impossible to work on. You're always moving around." He then laughed when he heard her gulp, "Is this real life?"

* * *

A** shoutout to all fans! You rule!**

**If you are a true Misfit, you can PM a phone number or email address to ICan'tStopBelievin and you will receive a message every time there is an update so you know when to return. You can also obtain news, previews, and more! **

**And you can LIKE Family on Facebook! **


	58. -Ages-

Okay. It's JJ here. Ezri's goofing around with some friends in the open gym, so I have taken over for today.

Some people have been very confused about the ages of the Schuester kids. I will explain, since I help produce this also.

**Puck is now 15, going on to be 16. He became a Schuester in 2006, when he was 9. **

**Mike and Tina are now 14. They became Schuesters in 2012, when they were 13. **

**Artie is now 15. He became a Schuester in 2006, when he was 8. **

**Kurt is now 10. He became a Schuester in 2010, when he was 7. **

**Mercedes is now 13. She became a Schuester in 2007, when she was 8. **

**Rachel is now 14. She became a Schuester in 2005, when she was 6. **

**Sam is now 13. He became a Schuester in 2013, when he was 12, going on to be 13. **

**Finn is now 14. He became a Schuester in 2005, when he was 5. **

**Santana is now 16, going on to be 17, Brittany is now 14, and Quinn is now 12. They became Schuesters in 2011, when they were 15, 12, and 10. **

**Sunshine is now 14. **

**Lauren is now 15. **

**Maria is now 11. **

I hope that helped for those who were confused.

Have a good day, and prepare for the hiatus that is supposed to happen April 18th through 22nd. There's something going on, and so Ezri declared a hiatus because he cannot write and he is scared to let me update this unsupervised, apparently.


	59. In Peace, or In Pieces, part 1

Kurt had laid on the sofa for at least an hour, moving his thumbs along his phone.

Blaine was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Like, seriously. Even the latest fashion could not be better.

When he was not moving his thumbs along his phone, he was scrolling his eyes repeatedly and giggling.

"Again, Kurt?" Will was peered over his shoulder, with the small grin he always wore when he discovered one of his kids in pure joy.

"No!" Kurt's breath left him as he shoved the phone underneath him. His cheeks turned very, very rosy as always. He was nervous of letting people know that he was texting his irresistible love, although everyone was aware of it.

Will just chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, Kurt. You're just so funny."

Kurt mocked his laugh. He was a little vexed of the fact that he was being teased, though he sort of enjoyed the time with his father.

"Looks like he texted you," Will remarked when Kurt's phone vibrated against his tiny bubble butt.

"No, he did not. That is... Um..." he stammered, covering up for the text that Will, obviously, knew about. "Uh... Rachel. Yeah, Rachel."

"Uh, huh." Will widened the grin, crossing his arms and working to reveal the boy. "And why is she texting you from the kitchen..." _Which was only a room away._ "...While making a sandwich, with her phone in her pocket?"

* * *

Maria had been scribbling many words in her diary; having a sort of difficult time, though she preferred to do it all herself. A boy, actually very attractive in her opinion, approached her. _Sam_, was it? "Hey, Maria."

"Hi."

"What you writin'?" he said in his slightly slurred accent.

She exhaled, shutting the diary and slamming the pencil on the tray of her wheelchair. No damn privacy now.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm not reading it. I don't want to, not interested." He looked to his feet. "I can't read it, actually. Dyslexia got me."

There was a moment or two of silence, before Maria asked, "How old are you?"

"Thirteen. Why?"

"Oh..." She blushed, while the film of small flirty fantasies began playing in her mind. "Nothing."

Sam stared at her blushing, but pretended to not notice for her feelings' sake. "So, the diary?"

"What about the diary?" She said it in a rude way, even though she didn't intend it to. She was adjusted to the defense since everyone constantly seemed to be after her.

He could tell that she did not mean it the way it came out of her mouth, so he just replied as if she did not snap at him. "It's like Kurt and his phone. You always have it. It seems a little torn. And by the page you were writing on, it also seems pretty used up. I could get you a new one if you'd like."

"I am kind of obsessed with it. And, I like the offer but no thanks."

* * *

That evening, everything was going to be in order.

Emma searched Rory and Santana's room, as she constantly felt a need to assure Rory's full innocence - considering that he was a growing boy at age fourteen, the age of sexy urges and peer pressure and the beginning of utter change in lifestyle.

And while she was at it, she would tidy up a bit. It wouldn't do harm.

She started with his bed. She found the blanket piled unevenly in a corner of the bed, and that the pillow - with no case - had tumbled to the floor. It took her a second to notice that a very drowsy, possibly asleep, Rory had also tumbled to the floor. He had been in only underwear and socks, but she was not there to wonder of his dressing.

"Rory, honey," she said quietly, "I'm just in here to clean up. I'm going to make your bed, okay?"

No response. He was definitely asleep.

She giggled at his adorableness and then went to neaten the bed, and had seen a decently sized stain on the sheet. "Oh, my," she said to herself, "another peepee in the bed." She knelt to awaken Rory to get him washed up, but his underwear appeared to be clean. Well, not_ clean_, but free of urine at least.

She managed to get Rory into a long t-shirt. She struggled to lift him from the possibly filthy carpet. Who knows what Santana, and maybe others also, have done on that floor, so Emma definitely did not want him there. Nor on Santana's bed. So she had carried him bridal style into the room that her and Will shared, then lying him on the bed with a blanket and pillow.

She then went to observe the stain on the bed, when Santana entered the bedroom.

"You know what that is?" Santana sassed. "It's called a _wet spot_. Otherwise, it is a result of cum shot. I know you may be confused, with your very clean nature, so I will explain." _  
_


	60. In Peace, or In Pieces, part 2

"Hey, Maria."

She put her pencil down on the tray of her wheelchair and removed her earbud, letting the faint sound of pop music fill the air around her. "Yes?"

It was Will. The kind man suggested, "Seems you've been working pretty hard on your..." He was staring at the journal, indecisive on what it would be in his opinion, "Eh..."

"My story."

"Yes, your story. Well, I'm not sure exactly what you're writing a story about, but you seem to have been working pretty hard. In the mood for some lunch?" He had questioned that due to the stomach ache she had held the entire morning.

"Sure." She was now to be assisted onto a dining chair at the table, where Tina, Kurt and Sam offered to give her company through the messy family's meal. She could barely breathe through all of the laughing from Sam's goofiness. My, he was so damn hot!

Now, the whole family had begun a conversation revolving around her. She had answered many questions, and had soon revealed of her sister.

"Who's your sister?" Finn asked, dodging Emma who had been working to wipe a mess from his cheek.

"Her name is Allie. After our parents died, we were separated and she was taken in by some couple, the Jones'."

"Really?" Will smiled.

"Yeah. But she hates it there. She lost her right leg, from the knee down, during the accident. They don't give her the proper care that she feels she needs."

"Dad, I got an idea!" Mike said. "Why doesn't this Allie girl come live here?"

Everyone had agreed it the "best idea ever" and were now discussing it obsessively.

* * *

After Santana and Brittany's little Britney Spears show with "friend" Carl's anesthesia, Will decided that it was just enough.

Once everyone had gathered into the family room, he was to get right down to business with the meeting. He stared with slight disapproval at Rachel's choice of fashion today, which had been highly inappropriate in his opinion.

Rachel was now grinning as Santana praised. Kurt remarked heavily for his father to hear, "Gee, Rachel. Brittany Spears is really helping you blossom!"

"Kurt..." Will sighed. "We are not doing Britney Spears."

The boy continued, "**Dad, you are letting your own personal issues get in the way of something that we are all telling you we really want to** **do!**"

"Calm down, Kurt," Maria murmured, patting his shoulder.

"**I mean, we regularly pay tribute to pop culture, and Britney Spears_ is_ pop culture! To suggest otherwise is heretical!**"

"Kurt, I am done with this!" Will demanded loudly.

"**Geez, let loose a little, would you?! Stop being so fucking uptight all the time!**"

Everyone _oohed_ and choked trying to hold back laughs.

Though very agitated at the ten year old's choice of language, Will was as calm as he could ever be, trying to not spark more heat of the issue. "Kurt. Take a moment to calm down and we will settle this. I will see you in your room."

Kurt was not hesitant to stand, but had wandered slowly around the bedroom hallway. He didn't give a shit what was to come, as he dismissed his small guilt and told himself it was utterly worth it all.

* * *

The next morning, Will awoke early. He headed to the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

**Dad, I am mad. In case you did not see me in my room, I must say I have run away. **

**By the time you read this, I will have went to Dalton Foster Facility. And I am sad to say that if you do not claim me after a month, I will be assigned to a family that may be permanent. It is supposed to be a week, but I will prolong it to three weeks for your sake. Unless you are able to make amends and be fair, do not expect me to accept you when you come to claim me. **

**Actually, do not even come at all if it is going to be that way. **

**I am going to meet Blaine at Dalton, and he will help me adjust to this. **

**I am mad, then again somehow I sort of still love you. But t****his is the way it will be for a while whether you like it or not. **

**-Kurt **


	61. In Peace, or In Pieces, part 3, part 1

Just about everyone had been out in the living room now. It had been Allie's first day here, and the transportation to the Schuester residence wasn't the best so everyone declared she deserve a warm welcome. They learned of love in the bubbly sixteen-year-old tomboy, especially since they all found a way to compare one another because of her widespread interests from fashion to sports to musicals - which attracted Rachel, much. The laughs from chat and storytelling died down when they discussed the loss of her leg, but it was only a short talk.

The attention was lost from Allie as they were surprised to find Maria stumble in on both feet, her wheelchair absent.

Finn groggily questioned this, just arriving in the room and rubbing droopy eyes.

"I can walk," she responded to the shock. "I just need help sometimes." Once being offered to seat on Sam's lap, she accepted.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Mike wondered.

"S-Same old," Tina said, "probably."

"Where's Kurt?" Maria asked, watching Mercedes tilt her head with searching eyes.

"We're going for a ride, guys." Will appeared. "Kurt has run off. He went to Dalton, and has challenged that if I don't claim him within short time he will no longer be in our family."

"Who's Kurt?" Allie inquired.

Puck wasn't slow. "A stupi-"

Will glared. Another warning look. He knew Will was already mad about the slashed tires on the Carmel performers' cars and the unknown prostitute-like girls that would come to the door often. No way he should piss him off now. He would save the bad behavior for Thursday, when Will would've cooled down.

But now Puck would say something very nice instead of his horrid but interrupted remark, just to get on Will's good side once again. "A stupendous brother who is _not_ a turd and does _not_ piss me off. He is _not stupid_."

Will accepted his attitude towards the correction, but still disapproved of the language.

"Gay bastard, much," came from Rory's mouth. Daring and deep voice. His mother had then called him into the other room to situate.

* * *

At Dalton, Kurt wandered around like a lost baby animal. That was because he _was_ indeed a lost baby animal, compared to the many larger boys scurrying around and almost stumbling into the little minority.

Where would some food happen to be available? His belly was a little noisy. Was it even meal time at all? It was at least 9. Breakfast must've been an early meal served here.

With Will, meals weren't served until everyone in the family had been open to eat. The requirements were...

No. Kurt was here, at Dalton, now. He wasn't with the Schuesters no longer.

He would adjust to this new, and easily respected life. And due to this, Kurt would just wait patiently until a next meal unless someone had to have noticed him and offered a hold-over snack.

Speaking of notice, he had received a few glances and a pat on the back. Or, maybe it was an accidental tap.

Once again speaking of notice, he found a kid who looked decent. He stopped to say, "Excuse me; can I ask you a question? I'm new here."


	62. NOTE

Yes, I am back! I love my new computer! Mwa mwa! *kisses it* And I love you guys, too! But I can't kiss all of you because that would be unfaithful to my babe.


	63. Lost chapter: At Dalton

Kurt was here, at Dalton, now. He was with the Schuesters no longer.

He would adjust to this new, and easily respected life. And due to this, Kurt would just wait patiently until a next meal unless someone had to have noticed him and offered a hold-over snack.

Speaking of notice, he had received a few glances and a pat on the back. Or, maybe it was an accidental tap.

Once again speaking of notice, he found a kid who looked decent. He stopped to say, "Excuse me; can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The kid only gave a rude expression and wandered off. Gee, he wasn't too bright.

Kurt had just been searching for a headmaster, or at least a kind kid to help him. But no, apparently this was too difficult for fate to bring him. In fact, Blaine was nowhere to be seen at this point. So Kurt was definitely, no doubt, certainly, absolutely, alone on this.

But he attempted once again, asking another, "Excuse me; can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The boy ran away, laughing as desperate Kurt followed. "Come back!" Kurt yelled, growing somewhat tired but not ready to stop.

"Eh," the boy had finally slowed his sprinting, resting near the staircase, "that was a nice game of tag!"

Kurt tagged him, grabbing his attention. "I need some help."

"The headmaster is in the office. Go ask him about anything." He was now ready to dash off, when he turned around to point a stale juice stain on Kurt. "Oh, and don't forget 'bout your jacket, new kid."


	64. In Peace, or In Pieces, part 3, part 2

Kurt was here, at Dalton, now. He was with the Schuesters no longer.

He would adjust to this new, and easily respected life. And due to this, Kurt would just wait patiently until a next meal unless someone had to have noticed him and offered a hold-over snack.

Speaking of notice, he had received a few glances and a pat on the back. Or, maybe it was an accidental tap.

Once again speaking of notice, he found a kid who looked decent. He stopped to say, "Excuse me; can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The kid only gave a rude expression and wandered off. Gee, he wasn't too bright.

Kurt had just been searching for a headmaster, or at least a kind kid to help him. But no, apparently this was too difficult for fate to bring him. In fact, Blaine was nowhere to be seen at this point. So Kurt was definitely, no doubt, certainly, absolutely, alone on this.

But he attempted once again, asking another, "Excuse me; can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The boy ran away, laughing as desperate Kurt followed. "Come back!" Kurt yelled, growing somewhat tired but not ready to stop.

"Eh," the boy had finally slowed his sprinting, resting near the staircase, "that was a nice game of tag!"

Kurt tagged him, grabbing his attention. "I need some help."

"The headmaster is in the office. Go ask him about anything." He was now ready to dash off, when he turned around to point a stale juice stain on Kurt. "Oh, and don't forget 'bout your jacket, new kid."

* * *

"Don't worry about Kurt, he's safe," Finn reassured Will, blindfolding him with a neck tie. "I got a surprise for you that can't wait."

Will sighed. He hoped that it wasn't any of Puck's shenanigans. His hand was taken and he was led around on what seemed to be just a random, uncoordinated trail. "Buddy, do you even know where we're going...?" And he couldn't help but snicker a little.

"Uh... Not really. I was told to just distract you for a while."

"And this is your method?"

"I guess, yeah."

Will stopped and pulled the neck tie from his head. "You think we could possibly do something else to distract me? Maybe something that allows me to see where

I'm going?"

"Can I at least put pants on first?" Finn glanced down, noticing he was only attired in white briefs and a purple Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers shirt - of which he was surprised still fit him.

"Yes, please."

Finn stopped himself. "But first, I must teach you about me and Puck's new brother handshake." He held out his right hand before Will.

Will gave it a suspicious eye, and afterwards looking into Finn's eyes. "Wash your hands first, please."

_(A/N: Review this immediately if you got the joke! It's okay if you didn't, just tell me and I'll explain :) ) _

* * *

Will and Finn went through the long line with semi-full plates. Man, King Buffet was sure crowded, but it was understandable with the food being delicious.

Once at their table, Finn was eager to strike up conversation. He damningly ruined the silence with, "It's pretty hot outside." Really?! He couldn't have said anything, _anything_ better than that?! He sucked.

"Supposed to get up to 90 degrees later." Well, apparently Will had accepted his remark as valid.

"Puck was crying all night." Finn just blurted a secret without realizing. He intended it to be a later topic, but it wasn't supposed to come out that soon. He sealed his mouth shut by biting his cheeks. He couldn't trust his mouth with it's obnoxious willpower.

"Why?"

"Well, many people were crying, actually. Some might still be. But he's taking it pretty far." He then remembered he had a question to answer. "I don't know the full story, but I do have an idea of why he might be crying. You should just talk to him."

The two went on eating, with some small talk. It began with an arguement of whether zebras were firstly black or white, and it led to a discussion on the correct spelling of Cory Monteith's surname.

"Dad, I love you," Finn said. "I got something to tell you. And I hope you don't hate me afterwards."

"Why would I hate you, Finn?" Will replied. "Even if it's bad, I still won't hate you. Hate is pretty strong."

"I've felt bad about this for a while - you know, hiding it."

"Tell me and you'll feel better."

"Can we play the guessing game like last time?"

Will begun without replying to the question. "Did you do something wrong that you're guilty about?"

"Well, I don't know if I _did_ it or if it just happened. And I am sort of guilty."

"Do you feel a certain way about something or someone?"

"That's what caused me to have this."

Will had a crazy conclusion, but after some pondering had decided it was possible. "Are you gay...?"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

* * *

**RIGHT NOW. **

At home, Finn led Will into his bedroom, saying, "I got something under my mattress." He popped open a butterfly chair and sat.

The man went to lift the mattress corner. "M-May I look now?"

Finn nodded. He told himself that it was best for Will to just find it rather than to admit to his face. The only time he stopped him was to say, "No, the left side of the mattress."

Will smirked, once pulling out a large magazine. "Not a surpise. Is it from my stash, Finn?"

Finn blushed and grinned. "Yup." He stood. "Are you going to... Uh... punish me?"

"Why would I?"

"I've heard some people get beat with a belt..."

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. Do you _want_ me to, or something?" Will simply chuckled. He was aware of many spanking fetishes, but he wasn't able to imagine his loyal son in that position. Or, could he?

Finn stammered many mutters nervously. "Uh... Um... No! W-Why would you think that...?" He just walked off, his face redder that a beet.

* * *

Maria stared into the dreamy eyes across from her, about giggling. She didn't give a damn if the Breadstix employees were secretly poking fun at her. All that was important was right before her.

Sam had been the only one to speak at this time. He lifted a breadstick, saying, "You know, I hear they don't even make these fresh." He munched a giant bite, and with his nerve, he chewed with his mouth open.

Maria snickered, finding this attractive somehow.

Still eating, he was sputtering, "They fly them in frozen from some factory in the Dominican Republic."

She finally began to eat, hoping that later she could possibly fake choking - to hide her blushing. Over the admiration and obsession, she had stuffed a crumpled napkin in her mouth. Gladly, she just shrugged off the embarrassment as Sam hadn't seen.

"I once caught some pretty sweet waves down in the Dominican." Sam smiled. "Hey, hey, hey."

She'd laughed at the sexiness. But, if you were a witness, you may confuse it as a way of poking fun at him. Oh, well, she didn't care at all. He was her main focus.


	65. From Time-To-Time

"Are you sure Dad said yes?"

"Totally." Puck socked Finn's shoulder. "I would never lie to my brother, now would I?"

"Well... Maybe we should call and ask again. Besides, he did trust us to keep the house in order while everyone's out."

"What? Are you scared that you'll lose first of first of 1st place as best son around?"

* * *

Many cheered out, growing wild as Puck pulled on goggles and burst down the hall. He slipped, acting as if it were intentional and riding the Slip'n slide. _Like a boss_. He grinned at the amount of Puckzilla fans he'd attracted, thinking, _you're a success yet again, Puck_.

Finn had also felt as a success when he'd convinced two girls to remove their bikini tops. He'd shot a photo with his phone and smuggled the tops into the hamper for safe keeping - to brag to his brothers later.

"Hey, Dad."

Finn hoped that Puck only said that to scare him. Their father really couldn't have been home, could he?

"Puck, what's going on here?" Will said casually. He didn't seem angered at all, only a little impressed at their set up.

"Maleficent deal."

"Are you sure you don't mean 'magnificent?'"

"Yeah, whatev'."

Finn turned around to Will. Although, sure he hadn't been doing wrong, he could not meet the man's eyes.

"That young man," Will said, directing at Puck, "right over there, is definitely serving home-detention for bringing a pool slide into the house. While I'm at it, I'm going to lecture him on vocabulary and grammar."

"Dad?" Finn said. "Are you mad?"

"No, Finn. I should be, but I know that you guys couldn't help it. Everyone needs to have fun at time-to-time." He watched Puck go face first into the slide, laughing as Mike followed.

Finn felt his back being patted, and smiled. "Yeah."

"You guys are really having the teenage experience. What a family."

They were all lucky to be Schuesters. Everyone always thought it was a bad thing; to be a Schesuter misfit. But once you were actually there to feel the special grasp of it all, dying would be the only excuse to leave.

"I love you, Will!" He was hugged tightly by his son and watched him run off. You could triple the time it would take for the water to dry from the man's shirt, but it wouldn't even come close to of the time that he would continue to love his son.

* * *

"Kurt?"

Kurt just replied, "Hi." His eyes stayed closed, but his mind was open most certainly.

"Kurt?" What are you doing?"

The voice sounded sort of similar to Will's, but Kurt ignored that fact. Anxiety, possibly? Kurt only said, "Nothing. Why?"

"Why are you sitting on your vanity table? You've been there all day."

"Silly, there's no vanity table here. I had one back at home, but... I don't anymore."


	66. THE KURT SHOW

**WELL GUYS, WELCOME TO THE KURT SHOW! Sorta... **

* * *

Kurt sighed, "Man, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all morning."

"You've just been sitting there." That voice was there again. It must've been someone following him. A new friend, possibly. Joey! Yeah, that's the name.

"Yeah, I know! I got to eat!" Kurt walked off. "I'm going to the dining area."

"You're still just sitting there. Are you sure you're walking there?"

Kurt sighed, then about to blow up like fire. "I am _positive_!"

The person seemed very concerned for him. Unknown reason. "I'll be right back."

**Will hurried to the kitchen to prepare a small meal of parsley-dashed tomato soup, with a side of dumplings and warm milk - Kurt's favorite food. The man gulped. He was very worried for Kurt, and the smell of the meal wasn't helping this. **

Kurt sat, antsy in the thought of food. Suddenly, the voice was back and he heard a tray being set beside him. "Finally! I got to start eating now!"

"Well, get the spoon and start eating. The food's right next to you."

Kurt opened his mouth, but some reason caused the food to not go in. This was frustrating!

**Will stirred the soup and blew the steam from it. He scooped some soup up, and sighed. Kurt's cheeriness and perstistency to have action was just a faded memory, unless he came back. **

He sensed Joey behind him. He grew curious at the odd behavior as Joey began to do what seemed to be spoon-feeding. The spoon was at Kurt's lips, and going in when Kurt closed his mouth.

"Kurt, let go of the spoon. Have your soup and let the spoon go."

Kurt trusted the words and opened his mouth. The spoon left, and immediately returned full. Kurt had his small spoon portion of soup, when Joey had taken a towel to his leaking chin and had grapsed his chest to keep him up straight.

**Will didn't know how he would do this. It was difficult. **

Kurt murmured, "This is good!"

He felt very strange. As if he were there, but not there at the same time. He seemed to be nowhere, actually.

He sputtered, small spots of soup landing everywhere, "I think my clothes are getting dirty! Ugh!" He owuld've been known to sort of pout, but he was just slumped there.

Joey had placed a large towel onto his shirt collar as a napkin bib, and it ran down to his lap. He'd wiped Kurt's face yet again.

Somehow, this felt more real than what had been happening lately. Now, it made the past day seem as if it were a little fake. Though that was definitely real.

"Good, buddy," Joey praised, giving him another bite.

* * *

"Dad...?" Mercedes remarked. "What's up with Kurt? I'm scared. I don't know if I can sleep like this. He's not going to be in his bed, not going to roll over and whisper to me. It's just disturbing."

"I was just about to tell you about this." Will had then made arrangements for her to bunk in with Brittany's room that night. He wouldnt stand being in that room either. It would just be disturbing.

* * *

**Emma had reassured the clean and neat bathroom before Will had went in. A warm bath would ease the nerves - and rid some stench. Kurt loved baths. **

**He drew the faucet, until the tub was filled half way with room temperature water. **

Blaine had begun to gripe of Kurt's nasty smell.

Kurt sniffed himself. Well, his clothes did have a sweaty odor, and his scalp was drowning in grease.

"Come on, buddy," Joey said, now lifting Kurt into his arms. Kurt felt kind of like a baby, but in a good sense. It made him feel special, the way he was held tight.

He was now set on a cold floor. This bathroom reminded him of the one back at the Schuesters'. Anxiety, once again?

**Will spread out a towel and brought the hamper close. **

Kurt was being undressed. He could hear the faint sound of water running, the splashing into the tub. He constantly shook his head, gasping. What was going on? This was very strange.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Eehhhh," was all he could reply.

He was now being put into the tub, with the assistance of Joey and... Handicap poles? Huh?

**Will turned the faucet off, and gathered some soap for easy access. **

Joey wetted Kurt's hair, running fingers to his scalp. Kurt moaned at the pampering. It felt very special.

"You like that, hmm?" Joey just repeated quite a few times, stroking Kurt's head. He then got to work, lathering shampoo.

**Will accidentally dribbled some water into Kurt's eyes making him blink. By his innocent instinct, he shook his head to dry. **

Kurt then looked up. "Dad...?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What happened? How...? Where...?"

"Let's just finish wi**th** **our bath, and go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."**

Kurt grew a headache.

"It's okay, Kurt," Joey said.

**Will noticed Kurt blanking out yet again, but hadn't a clue what to do. He just continued washing the boy like previously. **

* * *

**He had gotten Kurt into the queen sized bed, for him to sleep with Will and Emma so he would have an eye on him.  
He soon figured a way to attempt bring Kurt back for a while. "Kurt? Kurt?" **

"Yeah?"

**Well, he'd gotten his attention. **

**"I'm Will, your dad." **

"Joey? You're not my dad, silly!"

**"I am not Joey. I am Dad." **

He grew a headache with utter confusion. He grunted in pain from the exhaustion.

**"I'm Dad, **and you're** Kurt. **Okay?"

Kurt just broke into tears. He did not know where he was! Or what he was doing! Or who this was! Or even who he was...

**"Kurt...? **Kurt...?" Will took him into arms, snuggling the affectionate, yet harmed boy. "It's okay. Calm down. It's okay."


	67. Sink-O

Emma told Will and a subconscience Kurt that he would have some therapy meetings and that she and other advisers would assist him into rehabilitation. Kurt unconciously agreed, and was taken in that same day.

* * *

_Fondue for two, _

_fondue for two... _

_That's some hot dish... _

_Fondue for two! _

"Brittany here. Welcome to another episode of Fondue For Two, which combines the two things I like the most: hot cheese and talking to people." She focused the camera now away from her. "Today our guests stars are my home's biggest gossips, Mercedes and Tina."

Tina spoke as she stared at the large steaming pot of cheese, "Shouldn't it be Fondue For _Three_?" She then noticed a flaw, as her stutter was forgotten. She just stayed silent, hoping the girls, and the viewers of the show, would not notice.

Brittany shook her head, also realizing a flaw. She would change the subject, as she was the host and she would have to speak. "Okay, so let's get down to some hot dish."

Speaking of hot dish, Mercedes spat the food from her mouth and excalimed, "It's too hot!"

"Um... I heard a rumor that Mr. Kidney the janitor goes around McKinley Condominiums drinking vodka out of a tea pot."

Mercedes grew the courage to try the fondue once again, but had decided it seemed unusual. "Are you sure this is what they did in the 70's?"

"Let's set Mr. Kidney aside." Tina took a bite, before leaning up to the camera. "The r-rumor about Asian m-men - not true."

Mercedes began to put with her sassy opinions. "I mean, this stuff isnt even good. It tastes the way a baby's diaper smells..."

Brittany licked her finger. She then gasped, dropping the cheese-drowned broccoli and popping from her seat. She raced to grab Lord Tubbington, who was wandering in plain sight near her bed. She held him to the camera. "Lord Tubbington, say hi to the camera!"

The other two girls watched in disgust when the cap dipped it's chubby face in the pot, licking at the cheese. "So... You're just going to let him do that?"

Brittany looked at the camera. "That's all the time we have for today. Tune in next week."

**Puck sighed, putting his legs down from the couch. "This show sucks." **

* * *

He wasn't sure how it began, but Will had found himself in attempts to teach Spanish. Finn had comedically entertained, although stressed him out.

"Okay, we are going to start with pronunciation," he said to his son, often glancing at the other kids in the room. They were giggling, as they knew what was coming.

Finn bit his cheek anxiously. He really urged to impress his father, but he wasn't sure he could do this for very long.

"Repeat after me. Hola."

"Dad, that's easy. Hola."

"Hola, soy Finn."

"Hola, soy Finn."

"Mucho gusto."

"Nacho gusto."

Will held in a laugh. He then asked, "Say the word 'burrito' in Spanish."

"Burrito. I can't roll the R though." Finn was on a roll. His father was eating from his hands by asking him to say phrases on his own instead of hearing and repeating. What trust!

"Do you know what 'perrito' means?"

Finn burst, in an obvious state, "It's a burrito!"

"It means 'doggy,' Finn."

"Burritos and dogs are not the same thing, Dad!"

Will was ready to give up. The vein in his neck was probably showing, the vein that Puck had named _Cheese_. He put a hand on his forehead, running it through his hair. He found a final solution. "Finn, what's 'one' in Spanish?"

"Uno."

"'Two?'"

"Dos."

"'Three?'"

"Tres."

"'Four?'"

"Ocho...?"

Will sighed, now in a hilarious manner. "Finn, you got cinco segundos to go to the corner. I am about done with you..." He was now sort of smiling, finding ways to joke of this.

"Sink-o huh...?"

"Cinco segundos. Five seconds."

Finn grumbled, heading to the timeout chair. "I don't know any of this el Spanish-ito el stuff..."

"You'll learn... I hope."

* * *

The family room was packed. Allie had given a small speech about her hopes of becoming a great performer, often nervously chewing her lip. That was one thing that had been stopping her.

"That was nice, sweetie," Will praised, entering the room. "But if you would like to take a break and sit down, I have some things to cover." He caught everyone's wandering, bored eyes with a certain word.

"Britney?" Rachel repeated, with joy.


	68. Ticket

Will explained, skimming over a sheet of paper, "Well, we have two competitions this year and the preparation will drain a large amount of money from the income. Also we will need to purchase transportation, which won't be easy. I have planned a concert to raise money. " He then began to pass out stacks of fliers. "And, I was a little harsh on you guys. I'm not going to stand in the way anymore. If you want to do Britney, I'm fine with it."

Everyone celebrated, barely being attentive of their instructions to pass the fliers around. Now, there was a clump of cheering teens that must be quieted before Will spoke again.

"Even better, I am going to perform with you!"

There was utter quiet as the phone rang, and Will raced to answer.

"William," Sue's voice burst from the speaker, "a word."

* * *

'You have got to be kidding me." Will set his coffee onto the table, almost choking on his last sip.

"I was heading to the computers in my personal library late last night to score my Cheerios some cheap tickets on one of those off-brand airlines with shoddy safety records. You know, to fly my V squad - so if the plane did go down, it wouldn't be a big deal."

Will sighed, closing his eyes.

"But then..." she growled, "horror!" She'd explained a greatly disturbing situation, right when Jacob interrupted them, getting his nude self noticed by Will. "Can I put some clothes on, please?"

"No," Sue said. "I want you to feel the beads of your own sweaty, depraved stank dripping down your butt crack."

"Rachel was dressing like Britney Spears, and I was titillated."

"Oh, dear God. Please don't ever say that word again."

Will was nodding his head when Jacob shrieked, "Can I go now, please?!"

Sue had no choice but to agree. And though silent, her facial expression said that she was wasting her time with this.

Jacob crossed his arms around his genital areas. "But you're going to have to turn around when I stand up."

As the boy went off, the adults began a discussion. Will remarked, having run into this experience before, "That is really gross, Sue, but they're kids. Hormones." He then left, realizing he must pick Artie up from his dentist appointment.

* * *

Once departing Carl, Emma left the dental clinic. She was heading down to the therapy center to kill some time with Kurt, when she spotted Will. He'd been assisting Artie into a car. It definitely wasn't his fourteen-seat Hiace or his Blue Bomber, in fact it was yellow and very sporty in her opinion. Not her first choice to ride in, but she decided he would need to get back to the Schuesters' place - and this was a convenient way.

"I kind of liked your old car," she said, as he chuckled.

This was great for Will. Ever since Carl's wealth-pounded Corvette had attracted Emma, not much had kept her contained at home. This was a shock that would impress her, and that was proven by when he'd wanted a ride back. "That car was a metaphor for everything that was wrong with my life, my fear of change." He laughed as he compared the Blue Bomber' dragging muffler to the chains of Marley's Ghost. "Now they're gone and I feel like a free man!" He impersonated Carl's loose sense of manners to show off.

"By buying the same car as Carl?"

He leaned over. "His didn't have heated seats."

She reached for the door handle. She was very uncomfortable, and ready to leave on her own when she was stopped.

"Oh, come on, Emma, I'm jut doing everything I should do. I'm loosening up, and I feel amazing!"

She smiled. She wasn't sure if it was because of the awkward situation she'd put herself in, or if she was just impressed.

"Let's take her for a spin." He began the radio, and crooned to a Christopher Cross hit.

Emma grew wide eyed, pulling away. She grimaced as he drove, just acting as if she enjoyed the ride. What was she to do, tell him her true feelings? She noticed Artie staring blankly at her, and just decided to display herself casually to avoid concern.

She was saved from her troubles, when Terri appeared in their path. Will swerved the car to a fierce stop, as they all shrieked in shock.

Terri, hands on hips, grew devilish behind her sunglasses. "Get out of the car!"

"Stay here," Will whispered to Artie and Emma, going to meet Terri.

"I'm taking this back to the dealer," the angry woman demanded. She pulled her glasses off and leaned down to eye-level with Emma. "Hey, home wrecker!" She was ready to strangle the ginger through the heat of this.

Will dragged her up, roaring, "Do I have to remind you that we are not together anymore?!"

"I am reminded every month when I get my spousal support check, the one I know you can't send me if you're buying a car that you can't afford!"

Emma slammed the car door as she got up and walked off. She didn't stop when Will had called her name. There was no need for her to.

Terri looked at Artie, bearing motherly manners to subliminally pressure him, and focused back to Will. "Someday you are going to come to your senses, Will. You're going to get over that little Miss Crazypants, and you're going to come back to the one woman who really knows how to love you." She stroked his jacket, patting the front of the car. "And I don't want you to have blown all of our savings when you do.

* * *

Finn was collecting an assignment to turn in to his father when his bedroom door opened. It was Rachel.

He'd taken a seat as she instructed, and she stood before him with some small conversation. The words that caught his attention had to be, "I want this relationship to go the distance. Let's lay on the bed."

Finn wasn't sure where this had been going until the two had kissed. He sure loved her enough, but he'd been hesitant for the fear of being walked in on by his father.

They found themselves making out on Finn's tiny bed. Finn watched his hand being slid onto Rachel's rather perky breast romantically, and he praised his luck while she tried to brush kisses onto his lips.


	69. Swallowed

The place was dark, and quite grim for what was a happy home.

As everyone else, Will had been in a dream, a rather large dream. He wasn't in a deep sleep, not quite a light sleep either.

Suddenly, his mind screamed for him to awake. No apparent reason. When he returned to the pillow, he realized he just wouldn't be able to sleep until something had been done. This urging something must be done.

He put feet on the ground and they took him to Finn and Sam's bedroom, where there had been chattering of teeth and uneven fights for breath. He tried to stay calm as he broke the locked door open. He flicked on the light quickly and rushed around.

There was Finn, surrounded in a heavy heap of clothes as if he'd gotten into an argument with the dresser. He was dripping with sweat, and seemed to be growing some blisters in dry patches of skin. He was shaking abnormally, due to an easily suspected convulsion. Though with light, his pupils were nonreactive.

Will raced over to grasp the boy within arms and provide solace.

Finn began to hyperventilate and seemed to be panicking more than Will could have been. He was taken over by paranoia, then becoming aggressive and defensive. He swung his arms around to break free of the tight squeeze that contained him. He set a punch to Will's knee, then biting him when he wouldn't give in.

Will hushed him, caressing the bridge of his nose as it always soothed him. He murmured very quietly to dwindle the commotion, repeating, "It's okay, Finn, it's okay."

Finn chomped down with his jaw, violently grinding teeth from agitation. He headed to start a tantrum, tossing clothes around and pulling his bed set apart and kicking many things down. He lost control of himself, screaming a few times and making thuds and booms with his fists onto the floor.

Sam was now up from the bed and freaking out. He didn't accept Will's directions to go lie on a sofa in the living room, but instead just sat and watched the show.

Will grabbed Sam's old inhaler, prayed it wasn't completely empty, and forced it to Finn. He gave the boy a few huffs of the medicated air to help resume his breathing.

He loosened Finn's snug shorts and pulled back his shirt collar to make things simpler. He checked the pulse, on Finn's clammy, pale wrists. He felt Finn's temperature, noticing his lips gone bluish. Finn was now noticeably weak and had decreased awareness.

Finn's shaking body was considerably coming to a still manner. He seemed to be okay, but just a little weak and unsteady.

"Finn...?" Will said, watching the tensed boy's droopy eyes and enlarged throat.

The boy froze, moaning. Finn's head seemed as if it had crashed, and his interior body was ripping. His stomach was ready to explode, along with the area where his pancreas and kidney and liver had been - liver especially. He grabbed his belly, weeping. It wasn't long until he felt himself giving out. He wheezed for a few second, before becoming silent. Finn then let every muscle of his body go, and only sat for a while before dropping. He landed over, coiled up on the Will's lap, with his nose dipped in the man's broad shoulder. He mumbled, then closing his eyes and tipping.

* * *

**RIP Cory Monteith. **

**We will all miss you. It wasn't your fault, you struggled to stop and you worked to go the right way, but you didn't get enough time. I was always there for you, cheering you on and hoping you can bear it, and I know that you were truly one star. It's great how you've been thankful for the life you were granted to keep, it means a lot to know you were determined. **

**It was nice to know you. You were a very talented person to ever be united with, and you were the greatest acquaintance to have around here. I cry to know that I will never hear your voice or hold your hand once more. **

_"He didn't just die. He took the midnight train going anywhere..." _


	70. Saved Fate

Will stare down at the slump of body. He covered his mouth, and soon almost his entire face, hiding sorrow. He forced back tears, when Emma placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He looked away once a nurse had done the same. This was unbelievable, impossible, just a broken reality. This could not be happening, nothing was truly wrong possibly?

Wrong. This was a disaster. Denying it, declining the chance of this situation was only making it worse.

Here was his son, Finn. His son's body had shut down and was slouched in an unorderly position. Will had been ready to shut down as well to have this. Being closed in with curtains seemed to give him privacy in the crowded ER, but it wasn't helping that he was surrounded by many loud teenagers.

Then, Mercedes had asked, "You want some of us to leave you be?"

Before Will could reply, he'd been called by a doctor for a game of Q&A.

Taking seats, the doctor grabbed his record journal and came out with small talk to calm Will's nerves. Will struggled to keep his son out of mind while he rambled on about current events. His stomach tightened and felt as if it had just flipped over.

The doctor put a fist over her chin before the session of inquiring began. "When did you discover a problem?"

"An hour ago. I was awoke by a strange feeling, as if something were wrong." He said, with a dry throat. Then continuing with a nod from the doctor. "HI found Finn all shaken up, in his bedroom."

"What would you mean by that?"

"Finn was drenched in sweat, with heavy breath. I forced an inhaler on him to help, while trying to somehow calm him down. He had thrown a massive tantrum, throwing things, screaming, hitting. He was severely agitated. He was trembling as if it were some sort of seizure or convulsion." He sighed. "It's not like him. He's usually very calm and tolerant."

"What else besides the reckless, abnormal behavior? Anything else to note?"

Will looked back for a moment. _"Finn...?" he said, watching the tensed boy's droopy eyes and enlarged throat. Now, t__he boy froze, moaning. He wheezed for a few seconds, before becoming silent. Finn then let every muscle of his body go, and only sat for a while before dropping. He landed over, coiled up on the Will's lap, with his nose dipped in the man's broad shoulder. He mumbled, then closing his eyes and tipping. _He snapped back enough time to tell, "After a while, I noticed he was pale and clammy, with bluish lips. Decreased strength and awareness. And, once the tantrum stopped, he'd continued to shake and droop unsteadily. He just moaned and wheezed until he fell on me and closed his eyes. That was it." The man was about tearing up. "That was all it."

All it. The last of his son. Ever.

Even more unfortunate, he glanced back to find his entire family. Suddenly, he'd seen their fate right before his eyes.

**Puck had turned to all the hospital medication he could stuff in himself, resulting in difficulties that immediately faded to black. Rachel had run off in tears, being gruesomely smeared by a swerving van. Kurt had been pulled into a freak anxiety attack, forming to a fatal heart attack. Artie had fallen down the steps, landing and breaking his neck. Sam had been tugged along, in the attempt of saving him. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had found themselves placed back into Sue's custody, their future unknown from that. Mercedes had forced comfort food to an extreme, causing high exposure of food poisoning and death. Mike had stumbled and tripped, welcoming a cracked skull and smashed brain. Tina had taken an operation knife and killed herself, ending her miserable suffering of low self-esteem and losses. **

* * *

"Honey? Honey?"

Will looked up to his beautiful wife. "I'm sorry, Terri, I-"

"Daydreaming, much?" She took a bite of grasshopper pie, shooing off three pests who had been trying to steal her bites.

Will sighed, watching his little adopted children cause havoc - adorable havoc - on his wife. He had much to think about.

"Daddy!" his six year old daughter Rachel, a tremendous diva, squealed. "Noah was pinching me! And now, him and Finn are hitting each other! Do something!"

Finn, also six, had been the victim in the situation. He was pushing Noah for his only defense. Although he was quite taller for his age, and even Noah's age, he had still been unable to so easily fight back.

Being the oldest, at nine years, Noah should've know better. Though, he wasn't able to be blamed as his past had been violent and he'd known of nothing else.

To make matters worse, neighbor Sue had dropped her three little girls by for a few hours of babysitting. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had been quite a handful also, scurrying around and getting into their possessions as if they'd been trying to spy.

"This cannot happen." Will decided clearly. He must send these kids off to other places and things. Even though he truly loved them, he could not let the future happen. His daydream was more of a daymare. If his premonition was correct, he must not allow it to come true. Many lives would be bittered and later lost unless fate turned.

"Kids, I am sorry to say this, but I cannot keep you any longer," he choked, only imagining the horrifying details. "I'm going to find you great homes, and our time spent together will just be a memory to last life."

"Why can't we stay here?" Rachel tilted her head.

"Why not? We're happy," Finn added.

Will gulped. He had to let go. "I have to. I don't want to, but... Just believe me, please."

How did he even consider adopting these kids in the first place? It was to give them a chance for love, and to give them someone to hold tight.

At this time, he was not concerned of how it began. He was concerned of what was best. Previously, he had taken a moment to hope his intuition of the future was farfetched. Now he had realized it was only his will not wanting to let go. He repeated to himself that it was either to carry on and risk a grim world, or to stop the hurt before it even began. And that is what he had done.

He learned that sometimes, no matter how heavy the consideration, you only discover that some things are for the best.


End file.
